Guardian of Olympus, Savior of All
by Jaybird9876
Summary: No Betrayal. No Chaos blessing. Time-travel. Not an immediate OPPercy. He unlocks his powers along the way. When Gaia dies, Percy Jackson is sent to Tartarus with her, where he meets Kronos who offers him a second chance at everything. Or so it seems. A new dimension is made. Different villains, different relationships. OOC. PerZoLia. Major Character Death. AU. OC God
1. Chapter 1

I jolt awake to find myself back on the Yancy school bus. They were heading to the museum again. _Yes Perseus Jackson._ A dark deep voice calls to me in my head.

Kronos. Titan of Time.

 _Now is your chance to save the world...again. I wish you luck on your effort. Ananke, the Primordial of Fate, has given you your string so the 'old hags' as you like to call them, can't stop you. Be wary though, as they can still slightly affect others around you. Nyx, Primordial of Night has also blessed you. Good luck Grandson._

I feel my grandfather's (I hate Greek families) presence leave my head as I observe my surroundings.

Grover still has peanut butter in his head from Nancy, the other kids are still fooling around, and the bus driver is still oblivious to it all. I look down at myself and realize that I still have the toned, scarred 18 year old body that I had before I was sent back in time. What was odd though was that no one else seemed to notice the difference in my body. Not even Grover.

Soon, we arrive at the museum and I see Chiron. I walk up to him and slightly increase my aura. He stiffens for a half a second then turns around to see me. His eyebrows furrow at my posture and body.

"Ah, just the centaur I needed to see." I say softly. His eyes widen. "Yes Chiron. I know who you are. I also know what I've been accused of. I also know what happens in the next 7 years. Now, I will be missing for a little bit. I have an..ah...important meeting on Olympus. Have a good day!" I whisper to him. His face shifts from shock...to shock….and just remains at shock. Eyes widened and jaw open.

"I haven't seen that look yet. Looks odd on you Chiron," I laugh. Before he can respond I vapor travel to the Olympus Throne Room and quickly drag the shadows to me. I create a shadowy platform near the roof and hide my presence. The gods are already there. Zeus is currently booming at my father Poseidon.

"Your boy has until the summer solstice to return the bol-" I decide to cut him off here.

"Ah, the youngest son of Kronos is still as hot-headed and arrogant as usual. A shame that the very boy you condemn, is currently in the very throne room he defeated your father in." I bellow, projecting my voice throughout the room.

The gods stiffen and Zeus's eyes narrow.

"Who dares interrupt the Coun-" I cut Zeus off again. "Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Champion of Nyx, Kronos, Ananke, and Hestia. Retriever of the Master Bolt, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Holder of the Sky, Ex-Praetor of New Rome, Survivor of Tartarus, Bane of Kronos, the Minotaur, Titans, Gaia, and Gigantes, Twice Savior of Olympus, and Time-traveller, dares interrupt the Council of the Gods!" I bellow. deciding to make an entrance worthy of Zeus.

I drop from the ceiling and focus on my time and earthshaker powers. I slow time while I am falling and do a flip on the way down, uncapping riptide on the way down. When I land I stab it into the throne room floor and cause a magnitude 10 earthquake, dragging shadows to me and forming a miniature shadow tornado around my body. I disperse the shadows and create a suit of armor out of the water in the air. I stand up and glare at Zeus, who is as red as a tomato.

"Sup dad?" I say to my baffled father.

Silence.

"Well...this is new. Usually this place has either, one: Arty and Apollo screaming about who is older, two: Hera berating Zeus on the oath he breaks constantly, three: Ares and Aphrodite doing everything but having sex, or four: my father and uncle arguing about whose domain is better." I quip, showing off my lopsided grin.

"Perseus Jackson, you said I blessed you?" Hestia calls from the hearth. I nod my head and bow to her.

"Indeed Lady Hestia. You blessed me after I restored yours and Hades's spot on the Olympian Council. Speaking of which, where is my bright and definitely not moody uncle of mine?"

Shadows start to form in the throne room and out comes my good ol' Uncle Hades.

"Hey Hades! How's Persephone?" I call out to him, still grinning. Hades's lips twitch at my blatant lack of tact.

"Boy, you speak to me as if you know me. Watch your tongue or I will send Alecto after you. Now, as much as I love seeing my little brother's theatrics, I am curious as to why you are here." He replies, the area around him darkening as shadows gather by him.

I smile sheepishly, "Oh yea, forgot. But I must say I agree with you about Thunder Thighs' theater skills. God of Theater and Dramatic Entrances and Exits." One angry Zeus begins to get up out of his throne and walk towards me. I wait until he's a few yards from me before controlling the shadows in the room to wrap around his legs and arms.

"Unh unh unh. Not yet Thunder Head. You can either sit down and let me save your arrogant ass, or let your father and grandmother destroy the world." I snap at him. He pales slightly at the mention of Kronos and Gaia before stiffly nodding his head. "Continue then boy. I'll decide what to do with you after your so-called "victories"."

I nod and half heartedly bow to him.

"What I am about to tell you will either help me save dozens of your children, and save your own immortal hides from humiliation and pain, or piss you off and make you decide to kill me. Hell, the only person not too terribly affected by the two wars was Lady Demeter. By the way, Katie is an amazing fighter from my time my lady. Your children don't get enough credit. They defended the park from Hyperion and an army of monsters. Truly frightening to see them suffocate their enemies with vines." I say, smiling at her, "also, she forces a lot of people to eat better."

She beams at me and nods her head. "Thank you Perseus."

I groan, "Gods dammit, seven years and I'm still called Perseus. For the millionth time guys, it's Percy!"

My father chuckles a bit at my outburst.

Zeus interrupts my fun as usual and demands me to hurry up with it.

"Ok! Ok! Don't get your toga in a twist. I will tell you on one condition. You do not attack me until I am completely finished with my explanation. Swear on the River Styx that you will agree with my condition."

Zeus studies me for a minute before nodding and swearing on my terms.

"Just before being sent here by your father, I had defeated your grandmother, Gaia, and helped defeat your Gigante banes. After climbing up her body, I cut her lip so I could jump into her mouth and destroy her from the inside. I had riptide in my hand and stuck it in the side of her throat as I slid down it. She died but brought me to Tartarus with her." There are some gasps at this before I continue, "Upon landing, I was met by your dear father. I will be honest and say I was scared shitless. I had defeated him a while before then and I didn't exactly make his assault on Olympus easy," I grimaced as the faces of my fallen friends flashed through my mind. Ares noticed this and I could've sworn I saw some sort of sympathy in his eyes but it was quickly replaced again with the normal nuclear flames, "Imagine my surprise when he says he'll bless me and send me back here to save my friends and family from there deaths. He said he was humbled by his defeat by a 'mere mortal' and had decided to make me his heir. So here I am. Who would like me to tell them about what they go through first?"

Artemis speaks up first, surprisingly. "Tell me first _boy._ "

"Wow Arty! That's not how you treat one of your favorite demigods" I reply with a smile, but seeing the rage on her face and the bow appearing in her hand, I quickly shut up. "Um, yea, anyways, yes. I have no idea what happened to you during my first two quests because I had never met you before. On my third quest, you are sent on a solo hunt to find the Ophiotaurus. Atlas tricks you to take the sky from my best friend Annabeth. When we arrive, I engage Atlas but Ares' curse on me made my sword feel like it was a million pounds. "The titan's curse one must withstand." I took the sky from you and told you to save my friends. You tricked Atlas back under the sky but not before your lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade, had sacrificed herself to save you, jumping in front of her father's spear that was meant for you. She had also been poisoned by Ladon. She didn't tell us and she died because of it. I still feel guilty over her death to this day, her final words play through my head constantly: " _You spoke the truth. You are nothing like... like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword,"_ She died soon after and I felt...empty. Angry at the unnecessary loss of a great person." I feel tears well up in my eyes but blink them away, shocking the gods in the process.

"Afterwards, you called me a man for the first time. I didn't feel like a man but I knew better than to argue with a man-hating goddess." I say drly. A couple gods nod their heads at this.

Artemis was also tearing up at my story. She nodded slowly before slumping back in her throne.

"Since it's only fair to go from oldest to youngest" I wink at Artemis before turning to Apollo, "you are next up Apollo!"

"Hey! I'm older dammit!" He whines.

Artemis sticks her tongue out before launching an arrow beside his head, effectively shutting him up.

"In all honesty Fred, I believe you had the worst of luck," I grimaced again, as memories flashed through my head, "half of your kids gave their lives defending Olympus from Kronos, Hyperion, and so many monsters. Lee Fletcher being the first that pops into my head." My voice cracks at the mention of my deceased friend. "I led forty demigods into battle against two titans, thousands of monsters, and almost Typhon. Half of us survived that fight." I shuddered, holding back tears. "Later, Octavian, your Roman legacy, decided to fuck with a quest to stop Gaia and ended up almost starting a war between the two camps. Yes I know of the camps. Luckily, I was able to help the Greek warship escape after Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, was possessed by a spirit sent by Gaia and opened fire on New Rome. Despite me being Praetor, which honestly I didn't want as I had been there for two days, without any memories, I couldn't stop the romans from becoming angered, being goaded into attacking by Octavian. If you are wondering why I didn't want the position of Praetor, apparently I'm too modest about my achievements. Trust me, they aren't achievements and I would gladly trade them for even one of the brave heroes who fell, fighting against tyrannical enemies." I ended, a pained look on my face. I looked over to Apollo to see him slumped even further than Artemis was, sobbing into his arms as Hestia hugged him, whispering comforting words.

"I am here to prevent all of this if I can. I don't want to lose anymore of my friends. You want the lightning bolt? Get Luke Castellan up here and detain Ares." Next thing you know, Ares is blasted out of his seat by Poseidon, no doubt mad that Ares was framing him for the theft. Hephaestus snapped his fingers and soon celestial bronze and Olympian steel cuffs appeared on Ares's hands and legs.

Hermes disappeared before returning with a pale Luke. Zeus pounced at the son of Hermes, ready to kill him, before I jumped in front of him with riptide at the ready, holding the blade against Zeus's throat.

"No Zeus. You shall not harm Luke. He was the one to kill Kronos in the end. This is partially your fault as well. Do you know just how many demigods left to Kronos's side because you didn't care for them? Almost ¾ of Camp Half-Blood fought against us. I have killed far too many monsters and demigods alike in my seven years of being in the Greek world." I snarled, shocking everyone in the room.

I flashed Zeus back to his throne before he did something foolish. I drew Kronos's scythe, causing the gods to hiss in surprise. I whirled around and held the blade at Luke's throat.

"Confess, and I will spare you Luke, I would've killed you if it wasn't for Thalia and Annabeth stopping me, luckily you saved the world. Now confess, or I will have no choice but to end you." I said in a deadly, yet calm voice, causing half the gods to shiver at the threat. Luke looked at his father, who nodded at him with a bright smile. Luke swallowed thickly.

"Yes, I did steal the bolt. I was angry at the gods for ignoring us, ending up with Cabin 11 having almost no room for the newcomers since everyone who isn't claimed is stuck in there. Kronos came to me in my dreams, promising me revenge for what happened to Thalia, Annie, and I on the streets before reaching camp." He said softly.

"Thank you my friend." I reply, lowering my blade and flashing it back into a tattoo of a silver and black scythe piercing through a golden eye on my forearm.

"Now, we must prepare the camp for war. Thalia's tree was poisoned after this quest in my timeline, which required us to search for the Golden Fleece to heal it. It brought Thalia back alive too. Can someone please bring the following people here? Zoë Nightshade, Heracles, Charles Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, Annabeth Chase, the Stoll brothers, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo, Clarisse La Rue, and Katie Gardner, and Ethan Nakuramu."

The gods glanced at each other, before nodding at me. Soon, fourteen flashes appeared in the room, revealing all my confused friends, except for Heracles of course. I glanced at Zoë with a sad look before turning to the gods. "If you could please give these demigods the memories of the past hour and a half?" Hera nodded, standing up. "Oh, but before you do that," I started, standing up before walking over to Heracles, increasing my aura to the maximum, causing even Zeus to inch away from me. "This is for Zoë!" I yelled before slicing Riptide across his neck, lopping his head off, all in the matter of a second. He won't be around for a couple decades now.

Everyone was shocked at the aura I had, before the throne room erupted into shouts of anger, disbelief, and relief.

I focused on my father's powers, stabbing riptide into the floor and causing a massive earthquake, knocking the demigods onto the floor.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, tired of their childish arguments. "Heracles fate has been decided by me and he was found guilty. He has raped so many women, cheated on almost all of his Labors, and has been a thorn in my side for years. He is a coward, a nuisance, and a fool. He shall remain in Tartarus for a while, hopefully he'll be different when he returns." I said very calmly.

Zoë stepped forward, "Why does thou have my blade, _boy_?" She hissed. I sighed before gesturing to Hera, who nodded and snapped her fingers. I added my time powers to hers, causing not only the memories of the past two hours, but the ones of my timeline as well.

The demigods fell down. Unconscious while reviewing the memories they were given. I summoned some mist into the air before pulling out a drachma.

"O Iris, show me the memories these demigods are watching please." I said. Fourteen screens appeared out of thin air, showing the events of the several quests and wars we had all been through. After about thirty minutes, the demigods stirred, whipping their heads around before finding me and running to me.

"PERCY!" They all yelled, tackling me to the ground in a group hug. "Hey, get off ya big oafs, I don't got the curse anymore you know!" They all laughed before standing up. Zoë walked up to me nervously, staring at her feet. I pulled her into a hug, causing Artemis to leap to her feet, until she saw Zoë start crying in my arms, gripping my like a life-line. I comforted her, telling her she is fine and safe now, and I wouldn't let her die on me this time.

We pulled apart, tears staining both of our faces. We both chuckled at the other before turning to the gods. I froze when Zoë stood on her toes and kissed me in front of everyone. _Shit. There goes my thoughts of not living as a jackalope._ I had secretly had a crush on Zoë at the end of the quest with her but I never acted upon it out of fear of losing an important male part. I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing back before she pulled away from me. I cleared my throat.

"Umm...so yea, I introduce to you: the Saviors of the World." I called out, face beet red. My friends just started at me in shock before they erupted into laughter.

"Only you could make a hunter fall in love with you Percy!" Nico called out between laughs.

"Oi! Shut it Death breath, or so help me I'll sic Thalia on you when we revive her." That shut him up very quickly.

I turned back to the gods. "Now, we need to plan for war. Kronos said since I was his heir that Kronos from this time has faded." This brought many gasps from the gods and demigods alike. "Don't get your hopes up. We have a worse enemy this time," I said gravely, before hissing out a name that sent shivers through everyone's body.

"The Primordial Erebus, Personification of Darkness."


	2. Chapter 2:The Chaos Calvary

**Please read AN at bottom of page**

After a couple minutes of silence and about five minutes of yelling and protesting I lost my cool.

"SILENCE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone turned to me in shock.

"There we go. Now. I will be taking questions now," immediately several Olympians opened their mouths before I added quickly at the end, "one at a time please!"

"As he is my father, I will answer Lord Poseidon's question first. Then my Uncle's questions. Then Hestia, Hera, Artemis, Hermes, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, and I'll assume that Dionysus will remain asleep."

My dad clears his throat. "How did you come about getting blessed by Lady Night and Lady Fate? You told us how Father blessed you but Night and Fate are odd blessings. They've never blessed anyone if I recall correctly."

Athena raises an eyebrow at the clever question. Before she can make a snarky remark, I jump in quickly, "Before you go and grind my father's gears, Lady Athena, unpredictability are "sea spawns" most prized weapon. The sea does not like to be restrained."

That shut her up quickly, causing my father to grin.

"As for Lady Nyx and Lady Ananke, that is one hell of a mystery to even me. When Annabeth and I fell into Tartarus together, we had to traverse our way through the Mansion of Night, maybe we impressed her? Maybe that's a prize for doing it? I truly do not know. As for Lady Ananke...blame her daughters for becoming power-hungry and ruining my life." As I said this three flashes of light enter the room.

The Fates.

"You."

"Little."

"Shit!"

Uncapping riptide I reply angrily, "Oh shut it old hags. Get out of here and ruin someone else's life before I give you a primordial sized smack upside the head with my blade." The three pale before disappearing quickly.

"Now, onto Zeus."

Zeus straightens a bit and asks the question I dread.

"How many allies have you rallied so far Perseus?"

I respond as honestly and clearly as possible.

"Umm...I truly don't know." I say weakly. The gods facepalm and my friends just giggle at my actions.

Then a couple more flashes of light appeared in the throne room.

Out of the light appears an old bald man dressed in solid white robes and sporting a long goatee, another male with white wings and radiating light, and a lady who looks oddly similar to Nyx...just brighter.

Immediately the gods start to bow before being waved off by the bald man. "Rise Olympians."

"Lord Chaos. Lord Aether. Lady Hemera. Is it too presumptuous to assume you are showing yourselves as allies?" Zeus says calmly, his voice betraying his feelings. He is scared shitless.

So that's why the lady looks familiar. She's Nyx's daughter and the Personification of Day.

Chaos grins and nods his head once. You could practically hear the mental sighs happening.

"Do not get cocky. I am restrained on how much I can help this war. Ancient Laws unfortunately still have an effect on me. Sadly, half of the Primordial Council has joined Erebus." At this many eyes widened. "Thankfully, my brother Order, has decided to stay neutral in this upcoming war. Aether's Army of the Light, Hemera's Archers of Day, and my Chaos Calvary are at your disposal. **(AN: made the last two up.)**

This time everyone actually did sigh in relief.

"Perseus Jackson-" "It's Percy" I mumbled causing my friends to snicker, "is correct on everything he has said so far. As for why Nyx blessed him." He turned to me before continuing, "She was intrigued when it came to you. How a demigod could do things that the gods couldn't even do. And all by yourself as we-."

"But I didn't do it by myself. I had my friends who did more than me. I wouldn't be here without them." I said before slapping my hands over my mouth. _Well there goes my second chance._

Everyone's eyes bulged. My dad paled and expected me to be smacked down and vaporized for interrupting Chaos.

Chaos just laughed. Hard.

"As humble as always Percy." He winked at me before turning back to the gobsmacked gods.

"Prepare for war. Percy Jackson is in charge of the preparations as he has the most knowledge of Primordial-based warfare. Follow his orders or face my wrath." Everyone paled before quickly nodding. He grinned before opening up a violet portal. "Farewell Olympians. We will be back soon with reinforcements and news."

Everyone's eyes turned to me causing me to nervously chuckle.

"That was interesting." I say, wearing a shit-eating grin when they facepalm at my smart ass remark.

 **AN: I am unsure of what pairing I should do for Percy. It is either Perlia or Perzoe. Or maybe both. I'll put it up for vote on my Bio and/or the review section.**

 **I am also in need of a prophecy for the war since I suck at making those. Has to involve all three Primordial armies in it and involve Percy and Thalia/Zoë being a couple/trio.**


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

**AN: Make sure to vote for pairings at Strawpost dot me / 17351978 !**

Third Person POV

Percy was pissed.

After Chaos has shown up, the council declared the meeting over and forced them back to camp. They ignored his protests at the need for immediate action.

Chaos had told them to listen to him and they so far decided not to. He had never dealt with such childish, arrogant, and plain stupid people in his life, And he's faced giants who all declare the same thing "We will beat you and offer your body to Gaia" before getting destroyed by him.

His friends, along with Chiron and Chaos, were all gathered in the Big House, discussing battle strategies against attacks on the camp.

"My son, Erebus, is known for his immense patience in battles. He is a cold, calculated strategist who can wait centuries to strike. His attack will come within the week I believe." Chaos announced to the group.

Percy stood up and took charge immediately.

"Ok guys. You heard the man. We need to prepare this camp for war." He turned to Luke, Annabeth, Zoë, Katie, Reyna, Clarisse, and Chiron, "Luke, Zoë, Clarisse, and Chiron. I'm gonna need you to train these campers as hard as possible. We need everyone to be ready for battle. Make sure they understand that they will be fighting not just for their lives, but for the lives of their friends, family, and fellow soldiers." They nodded before taking off. "Annabeth, I need you to team up with the Hephaestus and Hermes cabins to create traps, defenses, and strategies for the camp. I want this camp locked up tighter than a hunter. No offense To Zoë. Katie, I need you and your cabin to do two things. First, I want this terrain almost impossible to traverse. I want god damn forests filled with poisonous plants and thick thick foliage. I want those monsters tired and injured before they reach us. Second, I also want you personally to set up a meal plan. Make it healthy yet substantial and quick. Reyna, I'm gonna flash you and I to the Roman camp after this meeting so we can combine the camps." He quickly turned around to Charlie, Silena, the Stoll brothers, Lee, the Di Angelos, and Chaos. "Charlie, I want you and Silena and your best Smith's to work on creating lightweight, durable, and convenient armor. Silena can help with the convenient and lightweight part. Lee, Travis and Connor, you guys get ahold of your fathers and inform him of our plans, then work with them to figure out a way to get their help in case giants are among the enemies. After that, I want you training each other's cabins in archery and speed. We don't have enough ranged soldiers right now so we need all we can get. Nico, Bianca, and Chaos. Get ahold of Hades and try to get him to break the Ancient Laws. We need the best heroes and soldiers in history. If you can get him to do it, send the fallen hunters, Achilles, Theseus, and Perseus to me. Send Orion to me immediately. I have some...choice words with him. Also Chaos, I need a portal to Polyphemus's island so I can get the Golden Fleece. I need Thalia back." He turned to Grover. "G-Man, go out and gather every dryad, naiad, and satyr you can find. Ask Chiron if the Party Ponies will listen to you Send them here and help the Demeter cabin." Grover nodded before taking off towards the arena. After everyone except Jason, Chaos, Ethan, and Reyna left to do their jobs, Percy turned to them. Ethan, Reyna, and Jason, you are coming with me to Polyphemus's island, after we get the Fleece and brig Thalia back, we are all heading to New Rome. Chaos, the portal?"

Chaos nodded and a violet-Black portal opened up in the middle of the room before it changed to show an island.

"Ok ladies, let's get this done!" He said, grinning widely. They all jumped through the portal and came out right in front of the Golden Fleece hanging from its tree.

Percy POV

When we landed in front of the Fleece, I was surprised. I thought it would be a bit harder than this. Of course, it's just my luck that as soon as I thought this, Polyphemus saw us and roared.

 _You are an idiot Percy_. I heard Chaos quip in my head.

I sighed and turned to the group. "Ok. Let's get out of here. Chaos and Ethan, take the Fleece and revive Thalia. Return her the memories of my timeline and the memories of this timeline so far. Give her my memories if there are any gaps in information. Ethan, bring her to Zoë and then help them train. I'll need your help with the Titans after we all return. Before you leave Chao:, could you make a portal to New Rome for us?" They both nodded and two portals appeared: one to Camp Half-blood and one to New Rome. They walked through the Camp Half-blood one and we hurried through the one to New Rome.

I sent Jason and Reyna off to gather the Romans before realizing something about ten minutes later. I facepalmed before reaching out mentally to Chaos.

 _Hey Chaos?_

 _Sup Perce?_

 _I was wondering, any way to get my old Praetor cape?_

 _Oh yeah. Of course. Just imagine it and I'll send it to you._

I thought about my purple Praetor cape that I had long forgotten about. Suddenly, a small portal opened up above me and the cape landed in my hands. I quickly put it on just in time for the Romans to reach my sight. When they saw my cape they stopped in confusion. I felt Chaos give me the necessary memories of the present and all the Roman's old memories. I focused on my time powers before thrusting out my hands towards the Romans. My irises turned gold before gold and sea green flames erupted from them. I felt the memories leave me and enter the army in front of me. Everyone's eyes closed for a couple minutes before opening up. Their eyes shone with determination.

"Romans! I am Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Champion of Nyx, Kronos, Ananke, and Hestia. Retriever of the Master Bolt, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Holder of the Sky, Ex-Praetor of New Rome, Survivor of Tartarus, Bane of Kronos, the Minotaur, Titans, Gaia, and Gigantes, Twice Savior of Olympus, and Time-traveller. I am here to call for your aid against our enemy: Erebus, the Primordial of Darkness. We are to go to Camp Halfblood where you and the Greeks will train together. It will be difficult as Greeks are trained to be an individual and Romans are trained to be with a group. Follow your cohorts and the cabin counselors directions as if they came from Reyna, Jason, or myself!"

They roared in approval before stepping through a portal to Camp Half-blood. I turned to Jason and Reyna.

"Reyna, go to your sister and ask for their aid. We need all the help we can get. Jason follow me. We have an old friend to see." Reyna left and Jason looked at me confused before I clarified. "Damasen."

He oh'd before shuffling hesitantly.

"Just stick close to me Jason and we'll be ok."

He reluctantly nodded. Which I completely understood! I mean who wants to go to Tartarus?

He then followed me once again through another portal. We arrived outside of a shabby looking hut made out of drakon skin and bones. I went up to it and knocked on the makeshift door. I heard loud footsteps before we were greeted with an unexpected, yet oddly unsurprising, sight. Jason and I pulled out our swords and leveled it at the understandably confused figure in the doorway.

"Oh hello there Krios!" I chuckled.


	4. The Friendly and Overpowered Giant :)

Third Person POV

Krios stares at them in confusion before the burning sensation of celestial bronze swiping across his stomach broke him from his stupor.

Quickly backhanding Percy and sweeping Jason's feet out from under him with a swipe of his legs, he quickly made up for lost ground. Leaping the ten yards between him and Percy, Krios drew his sword and swung at Percy. Percy blocked with Riptide but was launched back ten feet by the pure strength the Titan possessed. Krios continued his assault on Percy, not giving the teen any room to get on offense. The Titan rolled away from a fatal jab by Jason's gladius, kicking the son of Jupiter back in the process. Krios swiped and slashed at the two teens with a prowess only gained through wars. Both sides began to tire but not before Percy was able to roll between Krios' legs, bounce up to his feet and swipe at the right ankle of the Titan. Krios bellowed in pain before turning to backhand Percy...only to be stabbed in the back by Jason's gladius. Jason yanked his sword out and jumped onto Krios' back, grabbing the Ram Helmet with both hands and yanking it off. Percy quickly followed up with a few slices at the Titan of Constellations' now exposed throat, eventually cutting through the Titan's thick coarse skin, drawing silver ichor out of the wound.

Krios roared in pain before crumbling into golden dust. Percy and Jason fell to their knees beside each other. Chilling on Tartarus's floor(Five feet apart because they're not gay) to catch their breaths.

After they regained their breath, they glanced at each other's grime and dust covered face before chuckling at their luck, then wincing at their surely broken ribs.

"Of course we have to fight Krios and almost die finding allies." Percy joked. Jason grimaced at the raven-haired boy's horrible timing of joking, before shifting into a small grin himself.

"I blame you Percy. Your bad luck must be rubbing off on everyone else. Next thing you know, the Minotaur will come after me!" He chuckled at the thought of Ground Beef falling against his blade.

"It would be a change of pace. I swear Big Bull doesn't learn. I think I've killed him five times now." Percy deadpanned.

A sound of deep, loud footsteps interrupted them. They leapt to their feet, drawing their swords and preparing for another fight.

"Percy Jackson? I thought you got out of here already?" A deep voice said from behind them. They whirled around to meet a red-skinned giant who was, oddly enough, only slightly bigger than Krios.

Damasen the Friendly Giant has arrived.

"Damasen! I've been looking for you buddy! How's the drakon? Still getting its ancient, dust filled ass beat by you?" Percy exclaimed, grinning at the subtle playful jab at the giant.

Damasen sighed. "What is it you want this time Jackson?"

"What?! I can't come say hi to one of my overpowered, very friendly, and highly loyal friends?!" He remarked.

"Considering said "friend" is in the Hell of all Hells: No. You wouldn't. What do you need?" He deadpanned.

"Percy, enough. Damasen we need your help. Quick question though, why was Krios in your house?" Jason asked, fearing the response.

"He was here for my aid against you and your army." Damasen replied sadly. Jason, his fears proven, grabbed the hilt of his sheathed sword, before Percy's hand halted it.

"Stand down Jason. I'm assuming you said no Damasen?" Percy asked hopefully.

Damasen nodded before rubbing his temples with his large red hand, sighing he began to explain to us his stance in the war. "Neutrality."

"Damn. I assumed so but I have to ask, could you help teach our healers what you know? You are the best, and the only, healer in Tartarus. Hades, you might be better than Apollo!" He said. When dealing with immortal beings, stroke their ego.

Damasen looked thoughtful for a couple minutes before gesturing the teens to follow him. The trio walked back to the Giant's hut. When they went inside, the boys proceeded to share their stories. Percy faltered when he mentioned Gaia's death and Kronos' time travel stuff. Damasen interrupted him, explaining that his siblings and mother made their graves and buried themselves in it. Their decisions were their fault. He wasn't surprised at Kronos helping them, stating that "when he had been sent back here again, he acted completely different than before. No longer arrogant or paranoid. Nice, polite, but still ruthless to those who harmed his brothers, sisters, parents, and children."

When they were finished Damasen agreed to help with the teachings but refused to fight in the war. He did agree to treat the severely wounded, from both sides, and to keep the peace between the patients. The teens were hesitant to agree to that but remembered how ruthless Damasen was to the drakon.( **AN: Didn't he shove a tree into its gods damned head in the book? Or was it ripped in in half? Oh well.)** and quickly accepted his conditions. A violet portal appeared in the hut and the son of Poseidon stepped into it, leaving Damasen and Jason behind so he could make sure it was safe for them to cross.

Percy's POV: Olympus Throne Room

When I came out the other side of the portal, I froze.

 _Well shit. This isn't going to go well.._

All the Olympians were present and seemed to have been in an important argument before we interrupted them.

"Perseus? What are you doing here?" My father asked worriedly.

"I brought an ally. Well, several actually. This one is...err…difficult to explain without Zeus stabbing his firecracker up my ass." I nervously replied.

Poseidon's lips twitched at my joke before turning to his younger brother.

"Brother. You harm my son and Erebus will be the least of your concerns." He said, with a deadly calm voice.

This shocked and terrified the other Olympians. Poseidon wasn't one to make threats and when he made one, you better avoid fucking up because he will make good on it and more.

Zeus gulped before nodding. Waving his hand for me to continue.

I leaned back through the portal and told the two to come through.

Immediately, the Olympians, bar my father, Hades, and Hestia were out of their seats. They all had their weapons in hand and were ready to engage before the ground began to severely shake. They all glanced nervously at Poseidon in confusion, but his face was just as confused as them. Then they looked to the real source.

The marble floor cracked beneath me, then spread out to the other gods. I felt pure rage rushing through my veins as the gods threatened such a peaceful creature even after I warned them. The anger quickly overcame me and I yelled my frustrations out, causing a couple of pillars to crumble under the shaking and even causing Zeus's throne to have a very very very tiny crack at its base.

The stunned Olympians slowly put their weapons away and backed up from me in fear. It takes a LOT of power to crack the Olympians thrones. More than they had themselves. I snarled at them before calming myself.

"Now, if we are all done pissing me off, I would like to introduce my savior. The only peaceful giant to exist, and the best healer in Tartarus, Earth, and the Underworld ever: Damasen." I hissed in a low threatening voice.

Zeus cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. He glared at me before looking at the crack in his throne.

"Oh. Right." I said sheepishly before focusing on the threads of time around the throne. I met resistance at reversing time on a source of power, but fortunately I was unable to do the crack. Zeus nodded at me before taking his seat again.

"Explain Perseus." Poseidon said calmly. He was still suspicious of the giant, but his son hadn't been wrong so far(well in this timeline at least). I nodded before explaining the entire story of how I met Damasen up until our arrival here.

The gods were shocked to say the least and were looking at us three warily, but I saw many glints of pride and respect in their eyes. Artemis stood up and turned to her father.

"Father, I think the giant is trustworthy. I've heard rumors of him and his abilities. It's said that healing drakon poison is child's play to him and he's even healed Prometheus body when it had been cut in half in the Arena. He would be a worthy ally, regardless if he fights or not. While I don't think the integrated infirmary is the best idea, I must concede it would be both helpful and honorable."

If a giant could blush, Damasen definitely would have at the Goddesses's praise. Athena then glanced between Damasen and her father.

"I agree father. Though I think that I have a solution for the infirmary doubts. Have the less-bloodthirsty guards of both our side and Erebus's to guard their wounded. Maybe even help both groups to socialize with each other without fighting. If we can stop even a small bit of fighting, it will be a victory for both sides." She added thoughtfully. I thought it sounded so crazy that it might actually work. When I voiced this, of course, Athena glared at me.

Zeus sat in silence for a few minutes, eyes darting between everyone. He turned to Apollo before addressing him.

"Son, what are your thoughts? I agree he will be very helpful, but where, who, and what will he be teaching?" He asked. Apollo looked thoughtful before his eyes lit up with excitement. He snapped his fingers and the entire Apollo cabin appeared in the throne room. Zeus mumbled something about 'Bring-your-Halfblood-to-work-day' and 'damn immortal sons.'

"Dad?" Lee questioned, him and his siblings bowing to the Olympians.

"Lee, get your best teachers and follow Damasen to my palace. Initiate Teaching Pattern Twelve." He commanded, "I assume you know where it is?"

Lee looked up in surprise when Pattern Twelve was mentioned. Pattern Twelve was when the cabin is taught a bulk of non-deadly healing techniques in a short amount of time, then practice them on the wounded. Those who complete the lesson successfully are then sent to teach the ones who are still doing it. He quickly nodded and turned to his brothers and sisters

"If everyone will split up into groups and follow the following to dad's palace. Samantha Astrarni, Will Solace, Kyle Shinder, Alia Ray, and Damasen. Everyone else, Group up in groups of 5 and follow someone." They quickly got into their groups and left the room.

I turned back to my father and bowed.

"Father, an idea of potential powerful allies has come to mind but it requires your permission, Lady Athena's blessing, and Chaos's powers." I say politely, my voice laced with a slight amount of dread.

He and Athena looked at each other in surprise while Chaos appeared out of thin air, scowling at my idea, before they all hesitantly nodded.

The four words I said caused the room to erupt into absolute madness.

"Medusa, Scylla, and Charybdis."

AN: Don't Forget to Vote For Pairing and Content using the Strawpoll link on my bio page! Will start the pairing content next chapter(a week or two from now depending on my inspiration!)


	5. Chapter 5: Worst Day Of My Life

Percy's POV:

Making my way through the forest to what could possibly be life as a statue. Or is it death as a statue? Either way, I knew it wasn't my brightest approach but I needed to see Medusa.

About five minutes later I smelled the magic aroma. I couldn't believe how naïve I was to not notice it on my first quest. It smelled horrific when you weren't affected by the magic. Like someone wiped sewage over shed lizard skin and let it bake in the sun for weeks on end. I gagged but managed to keep my lunch down. Upon arriving at Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, another thing I slapped my past self for, I knocked on the partially rotted door.

"Answer the door Medusa! It's Percy Jackson and I'm here on behalf of Athena and Poseidon." I yelled through the door. I heard the telltale hisses. I swear my past self would be beaten to a pulp for considering how stupid and naïve I was back then.

The door swung open and I immediately used the powers Chaos recently gave me for this encounter. Enchanted Snake-skin eyes. It would let me look her in the eyes without turning to stone.

When Medusa looked at me, her face shifted from surprise to annoyed. I quickly stepped inside, accidentally brushing past her large breasts.

Oops.

Her arm came out and slapped my face. Yea. I deserved that. I quickly caught her wrist and pulled her to me. Restraining her arms behind her back and bringing her closer. Not in a sexual way but I was not gonna let that tail whack me across the house. She struggled for a couple minutes, almost head butting me several times. Her hair kept trying to bite my face but I quickly used the water in the air to hold the snakes back.

"I'm here to release you from your curse Medusa. Calm yourself!" I growl at her. I wasn't here for a fight and I didn't have the time for petty conflicts.

She stiffened before nodding her head slowly. I hesitantly let her go before turning her around. She stared into my eyes before turning her head away.

I laid a hand on her cheek to turn her face back to me. "Do you want another chance Medusa? I can undo your curse, but you have to help me in this upcoming war."

She bit her lower lip before finally speaking.

"I will help you Perseus. But let it be known if you are deceiving me I will destroy you."

I chuckle at the threat before nodding my head. I placed my hands on her shoulders and tucked her head under my chin. I began to trace the symbols Athena showed me on her back while chanting.

"Οι ευλογίες του εχθρού σου θα σπάσουν τους δεσμούς που εμποδίζουν τη θνητή μορφή σου. Η δεύτερη ευκαιρία σου έφτασε, Μέδουσα."

As I finished the chant and drew the last symbol on her back. I slowly extracted her from my embrace. A bright glow began to shine from her as the curse was undone and I had to turn away.

When I looked back… well I understand now why Poseidon wanted her. I had to admit, if I wasn't in love with Thalia and Zoë, I would be in love with Medusa.

Medusa was fucking hot. Her face had a beautiful pale complexion, tinted with a bit of a pink blush. Lush red lips accompanied were curved into a bright genuine smile. Her baby blue eyes stared back at me with happiness. Her body was magnificent. And naked. She was fit to say the least. Her slender arms were wrapped around her large and firm breasts. By the gods, they were like two big cantaloupes. With no sag whatsoever and large brown nipples. At least, that's what I thought I saw before she covered them. Curiosity made me look lower and I got a quick glimpse at her mound before she turned away from me. She was clean shaven. And HOLY HERA her ass was large. No fat at all! I quickly turned away from her, mentally berating myself.

 _You have a girlfriend and possibly another! You shouldn't be leering at Medusa!_

I heard her clear her throat and I turned around to see her dressed in a long flowing white dress. _Di immortales_...I thought she was hot before but now I'm almost fainting from her beauty.

I quickly shook my head before extending my hand to her. She tentatively took it before wrapping me in a hug.

 _Shit shit shit._

I slowly hugged her back before I felt us being thrown through a violet portal that I didn't notice before.

When I came out the other side, I was pissed. Chaos was grinning like a madman, a knowing glint in his eyes.

He was reading my thoughts of Medusa.

 _I'm going to murder you slowly if you mention this to Zoë or Thalia!_

He chuckled softly before nodding his head. I unwrapped Medusa's arms before taking a look at my surroundings.

I groaned when I saw fourteen other immortal mischievous smiles.

"Gods fucking damn it!" I yell. That brought a bout of laughter from my father, Hermes, and Apollo. I put my burning face in my hands, mortified at the scene before me.

Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse. I heard two throats being cleared.

 _Holy Hera and Zeus's Joke of a Marriage I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead._

I reluctantly lifted my head to see my two hot, furious, and murderous looking girlfriends. My face quickly grew whiter than Hades and I stepped back slowly.

"So Kelp-head. Care to explain what that was?" Thalia asked in a very very angry voice that vowed a shocking of a lifetime.

"Yes Perseus. Just what WAS this exactly?" Zoë growled. Her fingers itching to draw her bow and make me a unicorn.

"Um..uh..I'm… sorry?" I stammer dumbly. I glance to my father. He mouths _Run son. Run_!

I pivot on my heel and sprint out the throne room. I hear the gods cackling at my situation and thunder rumbling.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Sparky is mad._

I turn my head and instantly regret it. I saw a lightning bolt flying towards me. It landed short but I was thrown to the ground by the force. I was **definitely** gonna feel that in the morning.

I tried to scramble away from the two girls before I felt Zoë grab my legs. I turn around to see her eyes.

"Hey Zoë! Umm...it's not what it looks like?" I try to joke. My lopsided grin looking weak and forced.

Imagine my surprise when she just kisses me. My mind went blank for a couple seconds before my body instinctively responded. We broke apart for air when I felt a sharp sting in my cheek.

 _Ah that's more like it. Glad I'm not going crazy_.

Turns out I said that out loud by accident.

 _Today is just not my day is it?_

"Listen girls. Nothing happened between me and Medusa. Her beauty is nothing compared to y'all. You know I wouldn't cheat on you Pleasedonthurtme!" I quickly plead, scared for my life. They glance at each other before grinning.

"Oh we know Kelp-head"

"We just like beating you up. Someone's gotta do it."

I pout. Why did I get such abusive girlfriends?

"Don't be like that Perseus. It doesn't look good on your face." Zoë purrs into my ear. Thalia comes over to me and helps me up.

Deciding to take charge, I grab both of their arms and yank them towards a portal to my cabin. They yelp when we land on my bed before smiling seductively.

 _I feel like I'm forgetting something._

I quickly felt hands on my body. Zoës hands were hesitantly removing my shirt and sliding over my toned and scarred chest.

I feel my pants tighten painfully. The girls notice this and begin to rub me through my pants. They are about to unzip my pants when Chaos decides to just barge in through a portal.

 _Mother fucker…_

"You forgetting something Percy? Maybe two other monsters you needed to find?" He asks with a thousand watt grin.

 _That's what I was forgetting._

"Oh. Umm right. If you will excuse me girls I will be back soon." _Well there goes my happy moments._

They pout at me before sadly nodding. I give them both a quick peck on the lips before stepping through a portal.

When I reach the other side of the portal, I immediately feel two immortal beings present.

Welp. Shit. I'm in the middle of the gods damned sea of monsters. Like right smack dab in the middle. I look down and see two massive shapes. Of course. Charybdis and Scylla are right fucking below me. Just my luck.

"Umm. Hey Scylla. Charybdis. Beautiful weather we're having isn't it? I have a deal for you if you don't eat me please." I ask fearfully. The two freeze before they begin to swim to the surface.

 _ **Shoutout to Moonhorse96 for giving me permission to use his descriptions!**_

It was then that I was able to see Charybdis clearly, and apparently, the same applied for her as well.

That's what I was thinking when those dull, red eyes had settled on me, staring at me with a deep curiosity.

Scylla, the other high-ranking monster of the Sea of Monsters was also clearly visible. From the waist up, she had a figure that resembled a humanoid figure, yet she clearly wasn't.

She had a pale reddish skin, glowing yellow eyes and long grey hair that reached all the way to the end of her back. She had pointy ears, like she was an elve. Her blood red lips were curled up in a smile. She had claws instead of hands. Her claws had blood stains on them, which was not comforting at all.

But from the bottom down, I saw the true terror of what was Scylla. From the waist down, I saw numerous heads, each of which looked like a dragon's head. The skin on each head was scaly and spiked and looked rough to the touch. All of them had blood-red eyes, but without pupils, all of which made them look like true demons.

Needless to say, I was shocked from the sudden appearance and terrifying physique of Scylla, so I stunned for a few seconds.

"Sisters." I say hesitantly.

Charybdis's giant mouth shifted, as if the action was instinctive. Studying me, her dozens of teeth slowly began to move and a gurgling sound erupted from her mouth.

"Perseus Jackson. You said you had a deal? What could you possibly have that we would want?" She said in an odd language that I somehow understood. _Must be a sea child thing._

"Freedom." I say simply, giving them a knowing look. I then look into Scylla's eyes before continuing. "And revenge." Her lips curl into a sinister smile.

The two stared at each other before nodding. I motioned then to come closer. When they reached me, they towered at least twenty feet over me. I reached out to touch Charybdis before repeating what I did to Medusa.

"Με τα δικαιώματά σου ως ο φονιάς της Γαίας, σε απαλλάσσω από τις αλυσίδες σου. Με τις δυνάμεις του Χάους, καταστρέφω την κατάρα που ρίχνει πάνω σου. Η δεύτερη ευκαιρία σου είναι κοντά, ο Χάρυβδης." I chant. My voice deepening towards the end. As her body begins to change back to her original nymph form, I turn towards Scylla. I reach out and put my hand on one of the dragon's head.

"Ένα σώμα έχει αδικηθεί. Η ζήλια, που υφαίνονται στην κατάρα σου, δεσμεύουν την ομορφιά σου. Οι Δυνάμεις του Χάους θρυμματίζουν τις άσχημες αλυσίδες σας. Ανεβείτε Scylla, και πιάστε το χέρι μου. Καταπολέμηση του εχθρού σας. Η Κίρκη θα πέσει σε σένα!" I yell. Her body begins to writhe before finally she bursts into a bright light. I instinctively look away until I see it begin to dim. I turn back and am astounded at what I see.

In front of me, floating lightly over the water were the forms of two beautiful nymphs. The sea nymph, who I knew to be Charybdis from the myths, and light green skin, hair, of the same color, that brushed against her shoulders, and sea blue eyes that matched my own.

Though, even then, her beauty paled in comparison to Scylla's.

Her once dirtied, unkempt hair now flowed like undisturbed water past her shoulders and down her back. Her skin was fair and reflected the sun's glow perfectly, accentuating the color even more. She was wearing a small layer of makeup that made her even more attractive, highlighting every curve of her body.

I gulped before opening a violet portal to Olympus. I motion them to wait before walking through it.

"It is done. May I introduce to you two of the most frightening and powerful monsters on earth, now free from their curse." I peek my head through the portal and pull them in. I hear gasps all around me when the nymphs come through.

My father jumps from his chair and rushes over to them and hugs them tightly. The trio begin to cry and hug each other. I walked over to them after a little bit and place my hand on my father's shoulders.

"Father, I will send them to Atlantis after this, but we must begin this meeting. I've got dreadful news." I say solemnly. He nods sadly before walking back to his throne.

I turn to Zeus and bow slightly. He nods his head and begins the council.

"Bring in all minor gods. This news involves them too." I interrupt before he starts to talk.

Zeus turns red a little bit before sighing and nodding his head. Suddenly, dozens of bright lights appear in the throne room.

"I need the following minor gods to come to me. Nemesis, minor goddess of Revenge, Hecate, minor goddess of magic, and Circe, minor goddess of sorcery."

The three women I call pale before they try to flash away. But their flashes dulled as I stopped them with my time powers.

"Now now. There will be none of that ladies." I say angrily. "Detain these traitors Ares. Hephaestus lock them up tighter than Fort Fucking Knox. These three goddesses are powerful. They've been following me all day."

Ares jumps out of his seat and knocks the three girls unconscious with the flat of his blade. Hephaestus hastily snaps his fingers and what looks like four hundred tons of celestial bronze, Stygian iron, and Olympian Silver chains cover the three traitors.

I nod my thanks to them and they grin. "Now, what to do with them. Chaos, can you tell if they reported back to you know who about the past twenty four hours?" Chaos grimaced before closing his eyes and checking their memories.

"HE doesn't know about the monsters yet, but he knows what the campers are doing." He says with a lace of anger in his voice.

I feel my anger rise inside of me but quickly calm myself down using Hestia's blessing. "Ok. This doesn't change anything. Throw them into the deepest parts of your prison Chaos. They cannot be allowed to report back. Now, onto the three women I brought with me. When I undid their curses, I left a little bit of their curse behind. They can access their monster forms in battle but can freely switch back and forth."

Everyone was surprised at this but Athena looked at me with a hint of pride in her eyes.

"If you will all follow me, I will show you their true power. Zeus, no blasting." I say, causing him to redden from embarrassment and anger. Everyone just snickers before following me through a portal.

We arrive on Polyphemus's island. I gesture to the two nymphs to show their true power against the giant cyclops. They grin at me before transforming.

Polyphemus roars out from his cave as he notices a new smell.

He runs out of his cave just to freeze at the sight of the two monsters in front of him.

The two beasts grin before immediately demolish him and destroy the rest of his island in a matter of seconds. I look back at the gods and grin devilishly.

"So, let us begin YOUR training my lords and ladies!" I say cheerfully. Their skins all become copies of Hades.


	6. Chapter 6: a New Side Of Thunderhead

If you thought training kids was tough, try teaching a group of arrogant immortal adults who won't listen to your instructions.

It hadn't even been five minutes and I wanted to die already.

Just thinking about all the work that has to be done makes me want to put a 9mm in my mouth and pull the gods damned trigger.

 _Not the bolt Zeus. Mother fu-._ I thought as Zeus launched his bolt at a couple targets like a child on crack.

We were all on the island of Delos. Well. Technically, an extra stretch of land I created there.

"Enough! Form a gods damned line like the good gods and goddesses y'all are. You are being worse than your kids!" I said in a deadly calm voice, the air temperature around me dropping about forty degrees.

The Olympians gulped before forming a line, shoulder to shoulder with each other.

"Now, your training will be tougher than you expect, rougher than you want, and harder than you need. Each and every one of you will wanna tie a plugged in toaster around your neck, take a swim in a swimming pool while it is, then slice your head off with your own master weapon. I need you all at your tip top shape if we are to win this war! If any of you have a problem with this, step aside and give up your throne as you will be dead weight for us." I commanded them. They shuffled nervously before they all stood up straighter.

"That's more like it. Now, your master weapons are your main weapons, but you are still trained in other weaponry right?" I asked.

Athena spoke up, "That is correct Perseus. But those of us who don't have war or weapon domains are outdated in style and training. We all fought with regular swords, spears, bows, and daggers when we killed our father." I nodded. I had assumed as much.

 **(Forgive me if I get some of the weapons-heroes incorrect. I'm basing this off my knowledge of Greek mythology and the main beliefs. Also, Aphrodite will be a dual wielder and not a girdle-wearer lol.)**

"Okay then. I would like you all to separate into the following groups." I said, before pulling out a list of trainers that I could use. "The groups are: Spear and staff users, Two-handed weapons such as swords, axes, and maces. Dual-wielders, such as daggers, hatchets, and dual swords. Archers and throwing weapons. Shieldbearers will join a separate group after their weapon training. If I didn't call your weapon of choice, form a group together and inform me of your weapon."

When they split up into their groups, I'm not surprised at all. Athena, my father, Hermes, and Dionysus are in the ( **I'm listing them in order of which ones he said first.)** first group. Hephaestus, Demeter, and Ares in the second group. Aphrodite and Hades were in the third group. Artemis and Apollo were obviously in the archer group. Hera and Hestia were in the last group. But what really surprised me was that Zeus wasn't in any of the groups. I walk up to him and ask him what his weapon is. ( **This is made up because I didn't want him to just rely on his lightning bolt)**

"I usually use a mix of weapons. While I may not look like it, I am always prepared with the weaponry I need. I keep two lightweight swords, about a half dozen throwing knives, my master bolt which can transform into a throwing javelin, and I sometimes use a double-sided blade( **it's like a large spear that has two razor sharp blades tied to each end with twine. Very effective to be completely honest.)"** I turned to Hestia and Hera, who told me they used a shield but also dual-wielded axes. What really surprised me was that Hestia used two bo staffs and a large square shield strapped to her upper right arm.

"Interesting. I too like to prepare for every situation. I'll be training you specifically because I don't think I have anyone who can teach you those weapon combinations." He nodded his head.

I then see the telltale violet portal open up and out come the greatest fighters in Greek mythology.

Achilles, Orion, Theseus, Jason, Atlanta, Cadmus, Perseus, and Odysseus. I turn to them as they salute me.

"It is truly an honor to meet you all. Each and everyone of you has achieved the best form of immortality. Being remembered and talked about millennia later. I call upon you now to help train the Olympians for the war against our enemy." I told them, unknowingly slipping into my "commander" persona. The one that rallied my allies and gives them hope.

They all roared out their approval and split up. I stopped Orion, Perseus, and Achilles before they left though.

"Three things. One: Orion. Don't do anything to the hunters, Artemis, or Apollo or I will send you to Heracles in Tartarus. Two: Achilles. I need your help with understanding something about the Styx. Perseus, I know you aren't a pro at dual wielding, but I need you to help Atlanta teaching it." They all nodded their heads in understanding. Perseus and Orion headed off to their groups.

"Walk with me Achilles." I said, turning around and walking away from the area. He fell in step with me and when we were a good fifty yards from the group, I sat down by a tall oak tree. He followed my lead and propped himself up on a nearby rock.

"I wanted to know if there is a way to get the Curse a second time. Before I came back in time, I had bathed in the Styx during the Second Titan War. I lost the curse when I crossed the Little Tiber River in New Rome. I need to know if I am still able to get it."

He nodded his head and tilted his head in thought.

"I believe you are able to get the curse still. You will have to choose a different anchor and anchor point though. I also think the curse will be less effective. Not in a deadly way but the pain you receive from hits will hurt even more. In all honesty, I believe the final decision is up to Lady Styx." I sighed in frustration. He grinned at this. "Let me guess, you pissed her off before?"

I nodded my head sheepishly. "It's kind of my talent and job to piss off immortal beings."

He laughed at this before shaking his head. "Talk to Lady Styx about your concerns. She is much more reliable than I am in this case." I thanked him and we walked back to the main group. Achilles walked over to the spear users group to join up with Odysseus who had begun to run them through the basics of the spear and shield combination. He may have used blades but he was a natural in many weapons. I glanced around at the other groups to see how they were doing. Theseus and Atlanta has their dual swords and daggers out and were demonstrating swipes, slashes, and feints to the dual wielders, hammering the basics back into the Olympians. Perseus and Jason were drilling proper stances and quick attacks into the swordsman and axemen. Orion was showing Artemis and Apollo how to use compound bows and throwing knives. I turned around to check on the last group and was surprised at what I saw. Cadmus was standing with Hestia and Hera, watching the two Goddesses spat each other, both of whom looked to be experts at their weapons. Every so often he would point out a flaw in their stance or call out whenever they overextended or blocked poorly.

I turned to Zeus and motioned him to pull out his first weapons. Two short, yet sleek, silver swords appeared in his hands. Two oddly shaped shields also appeared on his shoulders. They covered his back and neck just enough to keep him safe, but still allow him to move freely. I pulled out my newest two swords, Timoría(Retribution) and Ntíler tis moíras(Dealer of Fate).

I nodded at him to begin and he struck. His first two swipes were quick but avoidable. He was light on his feet for sure, but I noticed he put too much strength in his attacks. I sidestepped a couple more slashes and rolled out of a feint. I slammed the flat of Retribution on his hands and swipes Dealer of Fate upwards, knocking the blades out of his hand. I quickly held my swords to his throat.

"You need to grip your blades slightly looser and calm your nerves. Dual wielding those swords will be difficult against powerful enemies. The only way to defeat them is to wear them down and frustrate them. Dodge their swipes, backpedal out of their feints, use your blades to cause their slashes to glance off of them. Make sure to keep your grip tight but make sure to not tense up when blocking or they'll injure your arm. Watch their bodies for mistakes and openings." I instructed before helping him up. He nodded and we continue to spar. I showed him some of my own techniques and tricks. Mainly rolling under the first attack and swiping at the enemy's ankles and knees. A couple hours later, we realized we had drawn a crowd. They all started cheering at our sparring. I flashed a genuine smile at Zeus who returned it. I raised an eyebrow at him and we both nodded at each other...then bowed at the same time. The other immortals started laughing at our antics and soon enough everyone was back to training. When the sun began to set, we called it a day and I went back to check on the camp. I asked Zeus to accompany me, to which he agreed.

When I arrived at the Big House, Chiron was just entering the building. He bowed to Zeus, who just waved it off.

"Hey Chiron. May Zeus and I borrow you for a couple minutes?" I asked. He looked at Zeus and nodded before motioning us inside. We followed behind him and took a seat around the fireplace.

"How is the camp doing Chiron?" I asked, curious about their progress.

"Surprisingly well, considering the circumstances. The campers are pushing themselves harder than usual and are excelling in their training. Lee and the Stolls couldn't get in touch with their fathers about the giants concern. The Hephaestus cabin has created almost a thousand traps. Greek Fire mines, motion-sensor turrets, and even puts filled with Styx water. Don't ask me how they did that because I don't know. They also have several prototype armor sets that they want you to try out. The Romans arrived earlier this morning and they began to train. The switch from their Roman fighting style to our Greek fighting style is slowly, but surely, happening. The Demeter cabin is slightly struggling with their task because of their small numbers. Grover is about a day and a half away with both the Party Ponies and about one thousand satyrs, nymphs, and dryads. All in all, it's going very well."

"That is excellent. Zeus and I were worried about the Greeks and Romans but it seems that is going great. Any news on how our new three monster allies are doing?" I asked. He nodded and chuckled.

"They scared the Styx out of the campers when they arrived but they were quickly calmed down by Thalia, Zoe, and Chaos. Clarisse has to be held back by two whole cabins." He grinned at the memory. Zeus and I chuckled with the centaur.

I turned to Zeus. "I assume you would like me to step out for a bit?" I asked, knowing he wanted to talk about Thalia. He nodded and I bid them good night, taking off to my cabin to get some sleep.

Zeus's POV

Chiron looked me in the eyes for a couple seconds before sighing. "She is very in love with both Perseus and Zoë. While I don't exactly understand how they got together, I know Perseus is a very good man. He won't let them down Lord Zeus."

I sighed, rubbing my forehead, "I know he is. That is why I'm worried." Chiron nodded, "you are referring to his fatal flaw?" I simply nodded before resting my elbows on my knees, bending forward and putting my head in my hands. "I am worried he will become much too attached and will put the war effort in danger. I'm not saying I want him to not protect my daughter, but, as much as it hurts to say this, if he has to choose between everyone else and Thalia, I want and need him to choose everyone else."

Chiron was silent for a couple minutes before he responded. "I understand completely Lord Zeus," "Just Zeus, Chiron. We aren't in public." I said. I snapped my fingers to summon some wine and poured us both a glass. We clink our glasses together before taking a couple sips.

"I believe Percy also knows this Zeus, and I'm sure Thalia and Zoë will help him understand this. It will be hard for him, but he has a knack for doing the impossible." I chuckled at that. His nephew was the king of completing the impossible.

"On that, we can agree." We sat back in our chairs, the comfortable silence and the crackling fireplace relaxing us as we took a moment to relax.


	7. Chapter 7: Valentines Day Special

Percy's POV

When I had reached my cabin, I was hoping for a nice, peaceful, non-life-threatening-demigod-dream-filled sleep.

It worked.

Kidding, my luck isn't good enough for that to happen. I 'awoke' to a small ten by ten office-type room. Well, if offices were run by the boogie-man.

The room was absolutely solid black. With small grey lines that showed the different objects in the room. Desks, chairs, a person, pencils, or-

Wait. Person?

"Well, I've never been compared to the Boogie-man, nor have I met such a little shit. You must be Perseus Jackson." The being said.

I gulped. This must be Erebus. Erebus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Well, at least you got it right the second time. Give up this fight Perseus. Not even my father can stop my wife and I. You will lose this fight. Join my side and you shall be rew-"

"Rewarded. Right," I cut him off with a shit-eating grin. This will be fun. "You damn villains and your dumbass monologues. At least the Titan's were more theatrical about it so it was a tad bit enjoyable. Take your offer and stick it Boogieman."

"Also, didn't your father tell you to respect people's privacy? Two words." I stood up from my chair. "My. Dream."

I punched him in the face as hard as I could, sending him through the walls. "And the crowd goes crazy! AHHH!" I whisper yell. Raising my arms and hands, "cheering" on the imaginary crowd.

The dream ends abruptly and I bolt out of bed. I throw on a black T-shirt and black jeans. I'm turning into Nico I swear. Well. It's better than an Aphrodite child.

I shuddered at the thought of a bet I had lost back in my old timeline. I had to wear whatever the Aphrodite cabin wanted me to for an entire week. And of course Artemis had to be there. At least I now know that I look sexy as a female. Even Artemis drooled at my curvaceous body.

I decide to take a walk around camp to get the dream sorted out in my head. I pull out my I-pod I received from Apollo and put in my earbuds. I press play and I begin to get lost in my thoughts .

I'm the son of rage and love  
The Jesus of Suburbia  
The bible of none of the above  
On a steady diet of  
Soda Pop and Ritalin  
No one ever died for my  
Sins in hell  
As far as I can tell  
At least the ones that I got away with 

If Erebus tried to reach out to me in my dreams, that means two things.

And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me 

Either I'm a massive threat but he believes I can be on his side. Which is what is probably the most likely to be true.

Get my television fix  
Sitting on my crucifix  
The living room in my private womb  
While the Moms and brats are away 

Or he isn't at full power yet and is trying to stall me. I would have to talk to Chaos later about this.

To fall in love and fall in debt  
To alcohol and cigarettes  
And Mary Jane  
To keep me insane  
Doing someone else's cocaine

I'm pulled out of my thoughts of my dream when I feel two familiar presences near me. Smirking, I reached out with my water powers and held the beings still with the water in their blood.

LEMON INCOMING MATES.

"You'll have to try harder than that my loves." I said, turning to Zoë and Thalia. Zoë glares at me while Thalia pouts at their failed attempt. I feel my heart beat faster seeing that the girls were staring lustfully at me. I walk up to them slowly and reach out to Thalia. I yank her to me and tilt her chin up. I gaze into her eyes for a couple seconds before closing the distance. The kiss was bliss. Everything else melted away and the only thing that mattered was Thalia's lips against mine. My hands trailed down to her firm ass, squeezing the copious amounts of tight flesh that were shoved in her skin-tight jeans. Thalia's hands snake behind my neck and curl themselves into my hair, pulling me impossibly closer to her mouth.

I turn us around and slam her against a tree. I began to nip at her jawline. Breathy moans of arousal began to emit from the daughter of Zeus. I trailed my lips down her neck, sucking and kissing every inch of skin I could get in my mouth. She squirmed against my body but I quickly held her in place, shoving my hard, toned body against hers. She moaned as she felt my nine thick inches poke her through my jeans. Zoë comes over to us during our distracted state and tears off our clothes. I pull away from Thalia's neck and look at the newly exposed skin. I feel myself becoming painfully hard at the beautiful body in front of me.

Thalia's breasts were magnificent. I palmed the globes of flesh and kissed Thalia's neck again. She moans loudly at the extra stimulation. My fingers flick and tug her hard nipples, causing her to shriek, her juices pouring out down her legs. I covered her mouth with mine to silence her scream. I pull away to go back to her breasts but she moans, causing me to look down at a sight I will never forget. I saw Zoë, completely naked, positioned behind Thalia, with her face stuffed in Thalia's plump ass. She was licking up her juices and tonguing Thalia's asshole. Thalia pushes me down to the ground and bends over by the waist, Zoës face still buried between her cheeks. She flips her black hair out of her face and rubs my cock in her hands. I close my eyes and groan at the feeling of her small hands wrapped around me. I almost whimper when they disappear, only to moan loudly when I feel a wet warmth around my balls. I opened my eyes to see Thalia's face shoved between my legs, tugging my balls into her mouth, sucking them, and then licking up my shaft.

Zoë pulls away from Thalia's rear and I grab her by the waist. I pull her naked body over to my head and push her head to my throbbing cock. I feel her mouth wrap around my cock and suck the head for a little bit, before she suddenly takes about three-fourths of my cock into her mouth, choking and gagging on my thick rod, spittle dripping down her chin. I glance down to see Thalia holding Zoës face down my shaft, grinning evilly.

"Paybacks a bitch dear Zoë." She says sultrily. I grin too and begin to thrust upwards into the Ex-Hesperides mouth. Thalia leans back down to suckle my balls, making me groan as my cock was being double teamed. Zoë's glistening lower lips were breathtakingly beautiful hovering above me, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her wetness down to my mouth. I slowly lick up the trailing drops of arousal on her thighs.

She moans around my stiffness as I feel her thighs clench my head. I tease her folds with long, slow licks along her lips. Licking from her clit, over her folds, and stopping at her beautiful dark hole, before tonguing deep inside it and repeating. After a couple more minutes of this, I feel myself close to coming so I pull Zoë's face away from my cock and stand up with her folds still in my face. Holding her upside down, I begin to ravish her wetness with my tongue. Sucking on her clit and shoving my tongue as far into her folds as I can, she is quickly sent over the edge.

Her screams of pleasure are muffled when Thalia pushes her large breasts into Zoë's face. When Zoë was done shaking and had passed out, I laid her down on the grass before grabbing Thalia by her firm bubbly ass cheeks, turning her around, and forcefully pinning her to a tree. I would later find out it was her pine tree and would get shocked silly for it. I slap my large thick member against her amazingly soft and firm ass, causing her to squirm in anticipation.

"Just fuck me already Percy! Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk! I want your cock so deep inside of me I won't be able to see another cock without remembering yours! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" Thalia screams much to my surprise. I quickly comply and shove all nine inches into her right cunt. I shivered in pleasure as she quivered from her multiple orgasms. After she was done coming, she almost collapsed if it wasn't for my hand wrapped around her hair. I pulled her body towards me, bending her back in an arch, and sucking on her neck. I began to pound mercilessly into her, my entire manhood smacking into her with each thrust. She gasps awake as I punch through her womb and continue to take her for all I was worth. I pushed her down on her hands and knees and began plunging my rod into her right snatch from above. Her moans and screams long gone as she was now in a catatonic state. My brutal pounding reducing her to whimpers and hoarse cries of pleasure.

I feel my balls tighten.

"IN ME PERCY!" Thalia screams as I shove all nine inches into her, punching into her womb, and hitting the back wall of it. I almost convulse at the searing flash of pleasure that coursed through my body. I felt my warm thick ropes squirt out into her open waiting womb. Thalia's eyes flew open and she screamed out her biggest orgasm of the night. I fill her womb up with my cum and pull out, launching some more ropes onto her lightly tanned ass cheeks, before I grab Zoë by the hair, turn her around, and jack off onto her face. Her face becomes covered with my hot jizz before I slip my rapidly shrinking cockinto her mouth letting the last couple drops out into her mouth. We all collapse to the ground, panting hard, before I pulled Thalia and Zoë close to me, cuddling in their warm embrace.

"Happy Valentine's Day my loves."


	8. Chapter 8: The Being Of Existences

**AN: So the lemon from last chapter was purely a special event because of Valentine's Day. Take it how you want, but for story purposes, that lemon hasn't happened yet and won't for a while. I just love y'all that much :p. This chapter will start from where he was listening to Creepin, but he won't be interrupted.**

 **Anyways, as always: Enjoy, Review, Fav, and Follow!**

Percy POV

My head was hurting from the confusion of my dream. I was in turmoil. The little Seaweed brains in my brain were trying to put out the fires in it. Running, screaming, and pulling at the push to exit doors.

That's right. Push.

ADHD thoughts aside, I truly didn't know what to think. When I was dreaming, I actually had no idea that I could overpower Erebus. I wasn't powerful enough for that in all honesty. I wasn't trying to be humble or underestimate myself . It was a fact.

I wasn't a primordial after all.

I shouldn't have even been able to move. Yet I did and made Erebus's face my bitch.

The question that was killing the cells in my brain was literally one word.

Why?

Why would Erebus let me do this if he could literally squash me right then and there? Sneak into camp, shove darkness down my throat, end my life right then and there, and then just flash out.

When the song finally ended and skipped to the next one, I was kinda disappointed when someone interrupted it.

 _Wayne was my favorite too! Damn you whoever interrupted me!_

I heard the being behind me chuckle and I facepalmed myself. Damn you Chaos.

"Love you too Percy. I would have left you alone, but your thinking made even my head hurt." He said, causing me to turn around and stare at him, eyebrow raised in a _you serious right now?_ manner.

"Fine. It wasn't. But still, I don't even have answers for you." He sighed, mumbling something about 'upstart teens being a pain in the ass'.

I grinned at that and playfully bowed to the Creator of the Universe. He scowled and smacked me upside the head.

"I should just vaporize you and be done with it. But alas, the Fates highly argued against it…"

My face twisted into confusion at that. I was under the impression of two things. One being that the Fates hate my guts. Two being that I thought Chaos wasn't under the Fate's rule.

He shook his head sadly at me. If he doesn't stop reading me thoughts imma smack a bitch. He motioned me to follow him, which I reluctantly did, falling in step beside him.

"Percy. You and I both know you won't do that. As for the Fate's, well, let's say this is a first for them." I looked up at him bewildered, "have you never wondered why they appeared in your life more than anyone else's? Or how you've had more heroics, prophecies, and hardships than any other demigod or god period?" I realized where this was going and I actually started to feel bad for how I treated the Fate's. "You should to be completely honest Percy. Your fate is troublesome. It has a set path that they never even created. Let me tell you the story of your fate." He sat down on a conjured couch and motioned me to sit with him. I did, feeling the unease in my stomach increase drastically.

Last time I was sat down on a couch was when I was given the "Talk" by Gabe. Which was literally just him whipping out his dick and stroking it. _That_ was one interesting explanation to his mom when she walked in. I still hear the screams of Gabe getting his dick cut off and cauterized. Contrary what many people think, my stepfather wasn't always a dick. He was a decent man, but very very socially inept and awkward. Sure his stench was bad, but it wasn't from him being an awful man. No, the cause was from who he grew up around, his father was actually a demon from the Christian Hell. Of course Gabe didn't know this, just that his father was an abusive prick.

The stench that kept my scent hidden was from the aura of Satan himself radiating from Gabe.

Anyways, when his dick was cut off, he tried to take it in stride, I was actually impressed and told him as much. I've never seen him smile so widely. A couple months later, we were almost best friends.

Then his father paid a visit. A permanent one.

He possessed Gabe and thus began the story of Smelly Gabe. I knew that it was weird for his attitude to flip suddenly, but I was a naïve boy. When I came back home after my second quest, I found a note written in a vase I accidentally broke with a Riptide.

It was a note from Gabe, requesting what to do if he was possessed.

Kill him.

I went to the underworld and personally apologized to Gabe, he was understanding and forgiving of me. I wished him a good life in Elysium. Turns out he was great at electronics and managed to change Elysium into a true Paradise. Interactive television that you could use to actually ENTER the shows and games are standard for every house now.

Chaos cleared his throat, bringing me out of my memories. I blushed before gesturing him to continue.

"Several millennia ago, soon after Ananke had her children. The ladies of Fate were approached by an ancient demon-angel hybrid. It was a being that actually never existed, but created itself like Order and myself did. He approached them with a thirty-five foot long string. It started out green with a red line. Then about a fourth of the way down, it turned into many many colors. Gold, purple, orange, and black. But what was very concerning was the red disappeared. About halfway down the string, the red came back. And that was all there was. The other colors just disappeared. Just pure red for a good foot and a half of string. Then the colors all came back and the red was destroyed completely. Then the really concerning part happened. The rest of the string was blank. This was never supposed to happen and never had happened. Even Ananke didn't know what it meant. When she consulted me, I was truly saddened at what it meant." He sighed sadly. When it finally hit me, I gasped.

"I see you have the same conclusion I had. Perseus your fate is undetermined and that is worse than it being cut. You could become the most selfless being ever, or the worst enemy the world has ever had. The worst part is, it isn't up to you which one happens. Not entirely at least. Your experiences, beliefs, and morals decide it. Your entire fate from then on was impressionable. Completely and utterly impressionable. When I told her this, she and her daughters immediately set out to help you. Sadly, the only way to do this was to cause you just enough pain and angst to cause you to grow stronger mentally and emotionally, but not enough to break you. They also had to set your morals correct. Your stepfather was never meant to be possessed, but it had to happen to cement your beliefs on the evil in the world. Your mother was also supposed to accept Godhood but was told not to by the Fate's. She decided to live a mortal life with you. Her doing this unintentionally caused you to give up Godhood. Everything that you experienced, was already decided by the ancient hybrid. In fact, at this moment, I have someone to introduce you to." I paled at this, realizing who it was.

A portal opened up about thirty feet away from where we were sitting. It wasn't violet though. It was a brownish gold...and oh my gods the power radiating from it was suffocating. It was more than Chaos and Erebus combined felt like. I was about to faint when it disappeared and I looked up at the figure before me.

It was definitely a male. A muscular one as well. His body was massive: bulging biceps, thighs, and calves. Scars littering his face and arms, not ugly horrendous ones, but those from some skirmishes in a war. While his body was bigger than mine, his head was almost the same as mine. Dark messy hair swept over one of his green-gold eyes. His mouth forming a small smile. His cheeks were hollowed but not in malnutrition. No, he was magnificently healthy. His chiseled chin covered by a face full of a buzzed beard. The hair was perfectly buzzed and covered his entire facial features where the perfect beard should grow. He was wearing a black vest with a black tee underneath it, and long, black...were those tights? Then I realized that they sure as hell weren't tights.

Tights don't have miniature knives strapped all up the sides of them. These were combat pants for sure.

He looked straight out of a Spec-ops team. He probably was. The one feature that stood out the most was his four curled horns on his head and the three sets of bright white wings on his back.

"Greetings my child, I have been waiting a long time to meet you."

 **I really wanted to end it here but decided not to lol.**

"...father?" I asked hesitantly. He smiled sadly at my obvious confusion.

"I apologize for throwing you another curveball in your life my child, but you are not my blood-related son. No. My name is To Ýparxi tis ýparxis. You may call me Enpriöst."

My mind translated the Ancient Greek and I was immediately bowing to The Being Of Existences. He waved my bow off before sitting down in midair.

"Perseus, you were created by me when I first created myself. I actually never meant to create myself. Or I wasn't until I felt the universe begin to panic and cry for help. the I sensed it. I knew something horrible would happen in the future so I took matters into my own hand. I created your fate and entire being. But with this, the one who would do the horrible act in the future cursed your string before I could stop him. The being has no true name. Mostly because there is no name that can truly describe him. Imagine the horrors of Tartarus, combined with the pride of EVERY immortal being in every pantheon combined, multiply both of these by an infinite amount of times, and continue to do it as long as evil exists. I call him Ultimatum. Because his life is exactly that. Either stop so much evil from occurring, or he will stop us. Permanently. He is the embodiment of evil. Life doesn't even exist to him that's how little he cares about others. He sees everyone as inanimate objects to be controlled and used like a toddler would use their toys." He finished.

I was gaping at this point. I swallowed thickly, before squeaking out my question.

"Please tell me I'm not fighting him."

He stared at me incredulously then laughed loudly. He pat me on the back. "Of course you won't be my child, I plan on having Chaos, myself, and Order fighting him. Our powers are definitely large enough to defeat him. Unfortunately, if we want to do this, you must stop as much evil in this world as possible."

I nodded dumbly. I knew it wasn't going to be all good. I then remembered something.

"Does that mean you 'control' the Fates' actions?" I asked. His grin vanished and I scowled. Of course he was.

"I am sorry Perseus, but I had to prepare you for your life. But I believe in you my child, and I know you will do the right thing when it co-" he abruptly stopped before paling. He jumped up and a portal opened up behind him. "He senses my presence. I must go. I am sorry Perseus, but keep my words in mind. Do not lose yourself and you will come out truly happy. I love you child and I will see you again someday." That was all he said before jumping back through the portal. I didn't even realize I had tears rolling down my cheeks until Chaos wiped them away for me and pulled me into a hug, shifting into a women. After I was done crying into her shoulder, I wiped my nose with a tissue she handed me and my face hardened in determination.

"We have to tell the Olympians what has happened here. Actually, we have to tell everyone." I said, with a tone that held no room for discussion. Chaos hesitated before sighing.

Olympus Throne Room

When we arrived at the throne room, only Zeus, my father, Hades, Hestia, Hemera, and Aether were present. They were all surrounding a map with several armies stationed on it. When I arrived, they immediately sensed the turmoil in me and turned towards me. Zeus glanced at me and then the thrones, asking a silent question. I nodded slowly, my eyes were red and puffy and I soon felt Hestia wrapping her into her embrace. I sighed in content and soon enough every Greek and Roman immortal being on our side appeared in the room. I glanced to Chaos with one final idea in mind. Her face scrunched up before she conceded my idea had some merit. Soon, five more flashes appeared in the room and the council immediately had weapons in hand, before they noticed my face and paled.

Thor, Magnus Chase, Sadie and Carter Kane, and Zia Rashid were now in the throne room.

I immediately was tackled by Sadie and Carter, given a handshake by Magnus and was given a nod of acknowledgement from Thor.

"I have some dire news. This will shake the foundations of not only my future but everyone's future here as well." I said softly, but my voice carried throughout the room so everyone was still able to hear me.

"Poseidon isn't my true creator." This caused a round of gasps and my father paled. "Know this Lord Poseidon, you will always be my father." I quickly said, causing him to smile softly at me. He nodded his head and I continued. "When I went to sleep last night, I was approached by Erebus," cue the round of gasps, "I was pissed because I had had enough with beings interrupting my sleep. So, being the reckless person I am, I called him the boogieman, jumped up from my chair, and punched him through seventeen brick walls, before waking up." I heard everyone snicker at this but stopped when they saw the turmoil in my eyes.

"I shouldn't have been able to do that. I am not powerful enough to do that. I am not a primordial and I had begun to think that this was the Fate's doing, and then Chaos approached me."

"Turns out, my Fate is a tricky one. Chaos will explain this, but to put it shorty, not even Ananke can control or alter my fate." They gaped at this and turned to chaos. Who proceeded to tell the story about my string. When she reached the part where the portal opened up, I took over.

"Then the ancient demon-angel hybrid came to me." Immediately there were shouts and questions being thrown at me. I glared at the floor with an intensity so hard that the floor actually caught fire. Everyone stopped their commotion and settled down. "It was my creator; To Ýparxi tis ýparxis. The Being Of Existences, also known as Enpriöst." I proceeded to tell them what he told me, and when I stopped the room was silent for a couple minutes. I then dropped the bigger news.

"We need more allies. And I mean a whole lot more. From every Pantheon, and every generation. We need Titans, Primordial, Gods, hell we might even need humans! This war just became intergalactic, and will not only be for this planet." I paused, taking a shaky breath.

"But for the entire Universe."


	9. Chapter 9: The Sea's Wrath

AN: Thank you all for the amazing support!

nitewolf423: damn you just used the stakes

 **i'll assume you meant upped the stakes. And of course I did! I mean, it isnt a Chaos story without a fight for the Universe!**

 _ **Disclaimer: i do not own PJO or HoO. i only own my OC: Enpriöst.**_

* * *

Percy POV

Sitting in my cabin, My thoughts wandered dangerously back to what happened over the years. I grimaced before sighing. I knew I had PTSD. I mean, who wouldn't after what I saw? I had been through so much in such a short amount of time.

" _Can't you heal her with magic?" I asked Artemis, "I mean…you're a goddess."_

 _Artemis looked troubled. "Life is a fragile thing, Percy. If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little I can do. But I can try."_

 _She tried to set her hand on Zoë's side, but Zoë gripped her wrist. She looked in the goddess's eyes, and some kind of understanding passed between them._

" _Have I…served thee well?" Zoë whispered._

" _With great honor," Artemis said softly. "The finest of my attendants."_

 _Zoë's face relaxed. "Rest. At last."_

" _I can try to heal the poison, my brave one."_

 _But in that moment, I know it wasn't just the poison that was killing her. It was her father's final blow. Zoë has known all along that the Oracle's prophecy was about her: she would die by a parent's hand. And yet she'd taken the quest anyway. She had chosen to save me, and Atlas's fury had broken her inside._

 _She saw Thalia, and took her hand._

" _I am sorry we argued," Zoë said. "We could've been sisters."_

" _It's my fault," Thalia said, blinking hard. "You were right about Luke abouts heroes, men—everything."_

" _Perhaps not all men," Zoë murmured. She smiled weakly at me. "Do you still have the sword, Percy?"_

 _I couldn't speak, but I brought out Riptide and put the pen in her hand. She grasped it contentedly. "You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like...like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword."_

 _A shudder ran through her body._

" _Zoë—" I said._

" _Stars," she whispered. "I can see the stars again, my lady."_

 _A year trickled down Artemis's cheek. "Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."_

" _Stars," Zoë repeated. Her eyes fixed on the night sky. And she did not move again._

I break out of my memories sweating profusely. I rubbed my forehead to quell the headache I had.

We were all too young for those two wars. All of us were, and we paid the price for it. Well I am still, I felt an abnormal feeling of envy creep its way into my heart at the thought of this. It wasn't fair that my friends

I was interrupted by a golden flash which I instinctively turned away from. When I looked back, I was confused as to why there was a certain moon goddess in my cabin.

"Lady Artemis," I said, hopping up and bowing. "How may I be of assistance?"

"She looks at me with a look I didn't recognize. Well more like I didn't want to recognize. I hated pity and even though I should be "honored" that a man-hating goddess cared about me, I could feel the anger rising in me. My fists clenched and her eyes narrowed.

"Peace Perseus. I have not come to request for assistance." She said before beginning to pace my room. "I'll admit, I was very curious as to why my faithful lieutenant had suddenly changed her views on men, well partially changed. Then I saw the interactions between you two on the quest to save me." My head snapped up to glare at her.

"You dare look through my memories without my consent?!" I yelled at the goddess, who looked shocked at my outburst. Her face looked sympathetic at first before being covered with anger.

"Watch your tongue b-" I cut her off.

"You know what Artemis? No I won't watch my gods damned tongue. I am sick and tired of this bullshit. I have been a servant for you gods for seven hard years, losing friends left and right because you "all-powerful beings" wouldn't get off your lazy, arrogant asses to help your children and champions. You all disgust me. If it was up to me, I would let y'all rot for what you have put me through. But sadly, you are the lesser of the two evils." I snared. Her eyes started to glow with rage before she suddenly punched me through the wall. My cabin wall collapsed and I was launched out of my cabin. All of the campers ran over to me at the sound of the commotion. I stood up and gave my most vicious glare at Artemis. I felt an inward glee when she flinched back before her face hardened.

"You asked for it, _Artemis!"_ I spat her name with as much venom as possible. I heard some gasps from the crowd of demigods but I couldn't care less. I was pissed. How dare she do this to me!

I pulled out Retribution and Dealer of Fate before leaping at her. She quickly summoned two hunting knives and blocked my swings. They clashed against her knives and I disengaged before swinging towards her legs. _The bitch! She doesn't know half of what I've been through! I should run her through with my blades!_ I think viciously as I block a couple of her swipes before finally snapping. I closed my eyes. I reached out my hand and felt a tug in my gut, it was greater than normal and when I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a very shocked crowd and goddess.

I had held the goddess in place by her ichor. I quickly threw her back with enough force to break the sound barrier as a loud sonic boom was heard. She flew into the forest, breaking down many trees in the process. I fell to a knee, catching my breath, before feeling my sixth sense begin to warn me. I dropped to the floor dodging the wild slash of gold and rolled away from a streak of silver. One aimed towards where my head was mere seconds ago. I leaned up and blocked the next strike by a furious Apollo. I scoffed at him before disengaging and willing the water to wrap him and Artemis up, hardening them into ice and holding them up against my cabin wall. Err- what's left of it anyways.

" _ENOUGH!"_ I hiss, causing many in the crowd to flinch at the venom in my voice. "I am sick and tired of you arrogant gods. Quit with the bullshit or so help me I will bring about your downfall myself." I let the two immortals down, glaring at them, mentally daring them to fuck with me. When Artemis took a furious step forwards, I drew my sword. Only to feel a pair of slender arms wrap around my waist and pull me away. I turned around to throw my attacker off of me before freezing at the onyx eyes staring into my soul.

"Please Percy. Stop this, you are scaring me." She whispered frightened. My heart broke at this and tears began to roll down my face. I turned away from her before vapor traveling away. I was a monster. I didn't deserve her love.

I arrived at the Montuak cabin and quickly fell to my knees at the foot of the bed. I silently wept before feeling a hand on my shoulder. I felt a sense of hope rise in me before I whirled around to see Hestia.

"What do the gods want now Lady Hestia?" I ask her monotonously. She frowned at me before slapping me in the back of the head.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Perseus," I flinched at the use of my full name. "I expected more from the Hero of Olympus." Her words angered me at first before I realized she was right.

"What do you expect me to do Milady?" I ask exasperatedly. "Zoë is scared of me. Artemis and Apollo attacked me. Zeus is probably pissed that I defeated both his children in a two versus one. My father is probably suffering because he is defending me and the other gods are probably pissed at my words." She scoffed at my words before her aura strengthened, signaling she was mad.

"You keep blaming yourself for everything and I am sick of it Perseus Jackson!" She yelled at me, eyes aflame with Greek Fire. I flinched at her glare before returning it.

"YES I DO BLAME MYSELF. THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY?!" I cried out before laughing mirthlessly. "Everyone sees me as an unbreakable being, but I am so broken I won't be fixed! I have been through far too much to be sane. The sooner everyone realizes that, the better!" I grow at her, before feeling a pang of guilt in my heart at her heartbroken expression.

"I was afraid of that. Please help us. We don't deserve it, but the world needs you. Zoë and Thalia need you." She whispered sadly, before flame traveling away. I stared at the place she was in for a couple minutes before collapsing on the dusty bed. As the events of the past couple hours ran through my head, I began to weep.

 _What have I done?_


	10. Chapter 10: Torture Comes in Pairs

Percy POV

Two hours after my realization, I finally got my shit together. Sure it took about an hour of anger and another hour of crying but it eventually worked!

It was getting dark as Apollo was finishing up his run, and Artemis was beginning hers. Or was it Diana this time?

Speaking of the Archer Twins.

I quickly dig into my jean pockets and pulled out two drachmas. Summoning some mist from the ocean outside of the rundown cabin, I threw the drachma into it.

"O Iris, please show me Apollo in the Sun Chariot." I call out.

"Are you sure Perseus? He does not seem to be in the best of moods." She replies hesitantly with a silky but quiet voice.

"Yes. I need to get this done as soon as possible."

"Very well. Connecting you to Phoebus Apollo in the Sun Chariot." She says. As the image changes to show Apollo in his chariot, I notice my hands started to sweat.

Boy this was gonna be tough.

Steeling my nerves, I called out to Apollo.

"Apollo!" I yell, causing his head to jerk around before his eyes focus on mine. I see his irises darken and I quickly hold my hands up in surrender.

"I wanted to speak to you and Artemis whenever you two get the chance. I wanted to apologize for my actions and explain why I did them…" I trailed off as his glare intensified. I flinched at the pure anger displayed on the usually peaceful Apollo's face.

Silence ensued before Apollo sighed heavily.

"Just this once Perseus, I will forgive you. But I am warning you now," he leans forward and sneers at me. His eyes darkened to where I could see miniature suns exploding in them, "touch my sister again and I will end you."

I gulp but quickly nod in agreement. He cuts off the message soon after and I am left with just one more message.

"O Iris, please show me Artemis...wherever she is."

"Connecting you to Artemis, at the Hunt's location."

The image changes to Artemis leaving her tent to start her ride across the sky before stopping at the sight of the Iris message. Her eyes begin to glow with rage and my stomach feels like it is in my throat. I bow deeply to her.

"Lady Artemis. I wanted to explain and apologize to you and your little brother about my actions. I was not in my right mind and I overreacted. If you could meet me outside of the Camp's barriers I would be very grateful." I say, remaining in a deep bow.

I feel her glare without even seeing it. Suddenly, she clears her throat to get my attention. I hesitantly glance up and see that her glare remained, but was slightly less malicious.

"I suppose I can do that Perseus but know that if you pull anything like that again, I will turn you into a jackalope and have my wolves hunt you for eternity. Once you did, I will have Hades drag your soul out of the Underworld and do it again. I will be there soon, so be ready." She replies darkly.

I shiver at the threat. Eternity as a hunted fluffy animal doesn't sound so good in my book.

"That...that sounds fair." I squeak out embarrassingly. Yikes, Artemis sure knows how to scare people.

She smirks at my display of fear before wiping through the mist.

I let out an uneven breath that I didn't know I had been holding. I lay back down on the sandy bed and think about what I am going to say. When I finally figure out what I will say, it is almost time for the meeting. I walk outside and begin to step into my father's domain.

Father, please send me to the borders of Camp Half-Blood.

I heard what you did son…

I wince at his disappointed tone.

Know this Percy. I will always be on your side, but do not attempt to pull a move like that again. I can't protect you nor side with you if you do that again.

I nod my head in acknowledgement, knowing he can see it. I begin to feel my body mist travel away. To this day I still cannot describe how it feels to do it. The closest I've ever gotten is it feels like you just had your entire body painlessly implode, and everything goes sea-green for a couple seconds. Then it feels like every single inch of your body just got punched by a bunch of boxing-glove covered fists at the same time. Then you arrive wherever you are.

After that absolutely lovely feeling, I open my eyes to find myself outside of the camp barrier. I pat Peleus' head and turn around to see a truly terrifying sight.

Artemis and Apollo glaring at me. Mega Yikes. I slowly sit down by Peleus and stroke the scales on his neck to try to calm myself. His warm breath warming my body and filling me with a feeling of protection.

I watch them walk up to me, side-by-side, with their glares still intact. I bow my head to them, unable to stand up from the menacing display and the sheer power emanating from them.

"I don't think I've seen them stand this close to each other for millennia." I whisper to Peleus, wincing when I remember they have super hearing. Fortunately, I see Apollo's lips twitch at the joke before returning to his exploding sun glare and stone-face expression.

Artemis, on the other hand, grips her bow tighter, her hands turning white and the wood of her bow slightly groaning from the stress. Her eyes ablaze with silver colored flames. Her auburn hair flowing around her as the wild reacts to her emotions.

Note to self. Don't piss these two off ever again.

I move to stand up and bow but my legs won't even move from the sheer power rolling off of the two twins in suffocating waves.

"Lord Apollo. Lady Artemis." I gasp out, hoping to allay my concerns of 'hey-could-you-let-up-on-the-gas-pedal-so-I-can-live'. Luckily, I was able to somehow get my concerns across, as they smirk before lowering their level of power.

"Perseus Jackson." I flinch at Apollo's use of my full name. "I believe you have something to say?"

I swallow thickly. "I wanted to apologize and give an explanation for my actions. As you probably know, I was in Tartarus twice before time travelling…" I paused when a thought came to mind. "You did know that right?" I ask hesitantly. They nod and gesture for me to continue.

"When I was there the first time, I had jumped in for Annabeth, as she was my mortal anchor for the Styx. When I landed and saw just how hideous the land was, I knocked Annabeth out and carried her the rest of the way. The ground was constantly boiling, the air was suffocating me as it was poisonous for me. We had to drink the "water" from the Phlegethon River. Basically, we drank fire. Well I did and forced it into Annabeth. A couple Tartarus weeks later, I came across Damasen who healed my injury from a drakon. He told me I would have died if I had arrived even an hour later." I take a deep breath to continue, not wanting to be interrupted or else I wouldn't be able to finish.

"I had been hallucinating and my cells were literally boiling from the drakon poison. I had actually thought that Zoë and Thalia were with me the entire time. After Damasen, I had to take us to the House of Night, where I had to force my way through blindly, unable to open my eyes or else I would go insane instantly. Unfortunately, I was captured after I got through it by the Titan Perses. I was then forced to fight my way out of The Pit Arena." I shiver at the thought of the place, which brought a confused look from the two gods, "The Pit Arena is in the deepest, darkest, and most dangerous part of the Pit. It is, as its name suggests, an arena where monsters fight each other. It isn't like the Arena you know of… no. That is child's play compared to this pit. This pit is a Titan Vs. Titan pit. I had to fight every Titan there and survive three minutes against Tartarus before I was allowed to leave. When I wasn't fighting for my life, I was beaten, burned alive, drowned, and forced to go through horrible scenarios. One of them was watching Zoë's life leave her over and over. With Thalia saying it was all my fault she's dead. Then I was forced to watch Atlas rape Zoë while Ares absolutely demolished Thalia in all her holes. She was split into two pieces when he was done with her." I was crying at this point, remembering Thalia's was, broken body. "That went on for a couple day before I finally had enough and fought my way through the entire Arena, annihilated Atlas and Perses with four Spears in their heads, chopped up their bodies, and tossed them into the Pit of Chaos. Basically, they are is erased. Not faded. Erased completely. No afterlife. No reincarnation. Nothing."

I sigh before pushing through the last bit of my explanation.

"The second time I was there, before Kronos found me, I was tortured by Gaia for a good three Earth years. Which is fifteen Tartarus years. Five years into my torture, I broke." I fall to my knees, my breath shaky, and my heart clenching. "Zoë was pulled out of the sky and brought to Tartarus. I don't know how they did it but she ended up in front of me. Then she was gangraped by every Titan and Giant known...right...in...front of me. Her screams of pain still haunt my sleep. I was helpless and my eyes were forced open by Gaia. Watching her be violated ruthlessly for the last decade of my time there. Everyday would be three more titans or three more giants. The giants split her body in two...literally...then they sewed her body back together, resurrected her, then continued using her battered body. Finally, Kronos found me and sent me back here."

I looked up at the two gods with what I could only think looked to be a broken expression. Then I felt exhaustion hit me and I passed out.

Apollo POV

"Dí Immortales. I knew it wasn't a good time there...but this...this is…" I trailed off, unable to comprehend how absolutely horrific Percy's life was.

Artemis buried her face into my chest and bawled for her old Lieutenant and best friend. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and held her close.

"I-i-it isn't fair Apollo. It isn't fair. H-he d-did so much for everyone a-and instead of being rewarded, he was pu-punished." She sniffled out, voice cracking throughout it. She looks into my eyes and my heart breaks at her vulnerable, fragile expression. I pull her head into my chest and rub circles on her back.

"I know Sis… I know. We need to tell someone about this. Not the entire council but a couple people. Both of our uncles and Hestia must know about this." I say softly. Looking down at Percy's peaceful face, I snap my fingers and send him to my palace.

"Let's go tell Poseidon and Hades about this little sis." I tell her, earning me a light slap on the chest.

"I'm older than you." She whispers out. I grin slightly before flashing us both to my palace. I Iris message Poseidon and Hades and ask them to come to the infirmary.

After laying Percy down on one of the cots that I moved into a separate room for privacy, hooking him up to an IV, and injecting some anesthesia into him, there was knock at the door. I opened the door and Poseidon, Hades, and Artemis step inside. Poseidon freezes at the door when he sees his son laying in bed, needles and tubes poking out of his arms, before swiftly turning towards me.

"What happened to him nephew?" Poseidon growls at me.

"He passed out from mental and emotional exhaustion. It...it isn't good uncle. Words can't describe just how bad it is. I don't think I can even repeat what happened to him without breaking down into tears." I whisper, turning away from him to check Percy's vitals. "You can look through my memories of the past three hours and see for yourself."

Poseidon comes over to me and places two fingers on my forehead. When he removes them his face is deathly pale and it looked like his body had aged another ten years.

"Dear Chaos...My son…" he whispers so softly I barely heard him. His hand reached out and held Percy's hand gently.

Hades comes over to me and looks through the memories. What I saw when he removes his fingers scared me shitless. I have never seen my uncle so mad...and right now, I'm sure every soul not in Elysium right now was burning. California was probably having a magnitude ten earthquake, and the west coast is probably set on fire.

"I vow that every Titan and Giant I see will face the wrath of the Underworld in full. They shall be subjected to the worst punishments in possible. For the rest of their immortal life and afterlife, they will see their siblings, wives, and children raped in front of them before being raped themselves. I will break their bodies. Then break their minds." Hades yells, shadows flaring around him. He disappears, presumably to the Underworld, leaving the three of us shocked speechless.

"I wish I could take pity on those titans and giants...but after what they did to my son….I hope my brother finds every single one of them." Poseidon finally says, before turning back to Percy. He slowly picks him up and turns to me.

"I will take him to Atlantis, thank you nephew for informing me of this." He says, disappearing into sea mist, leaving me and Artemis alone.

"Let's go do our work Sis, we can see Perseus when he wakes up." I tell her, before tilting her head up to look into my eyes, "For now on, no one is allowed to look through his memories...ever. Understand?" I say sternly, with a frown on my beautiful face.

She nods sadly before flashing to her hunt. I stare at the floor where she was before sighing and flashing away to train for the upcoming war.


	11. Update

Was that torture session last chapter too much for this story? I didn't particularly enjoy writing it but I had to make it as it plays an important part of the story.

If you were wondering why he is in love with Thalia and Zoë: this isn't completely canon. Thalia did join the Hunt, but dated Percy from her revival until the end of Titan's Curse. Zoë started dating him when she arrived in Tartarus after the titans and giants were finished. Last thread of hope and all that.

Please let me know if my story becomes too much. I hate making my readers uncomfortable as I know how awkward it is to read something super intense.

Lastly, the next update will take me a bit as college work is more important right now. No, this story isn't being discontinued or abandoned. Expect another chapter sometime between a week to a month. Sorry but school comes first.

Anyways, read and review, favorite, follow, all that jazz and I'll see y'all next time!

-Jaybird9876


	12. Chapter 11: The Tides Of War

Percy POV

I awoke with a start, instinctively reaching for Riptide in my pocket before taking in my surroundings. I was in a large infirmary room with large pillars that reminded me of my cabin back at camp.

I must be in Atlantis.

The memories of what happened before now began to flood into my head, giving me a headache that I desperately tried to send away. After a couple of minutes of massaging my temples, I finally managed to quell the ache and stand up. My knees wobble slightly when I first got on my feet, causing me to grab the bedpost to steady myself. When I was able to walk without falling, I made my way to what I assumed was the throne room.

When I reached the large double doors, I slowly pushed them open and saw my father and Amphitrite talking quietly. My dad looked up when he heard the doors opened and quickly came to engulf me in a hug. I hugged him back before looking up to him.

"What happened dad?" I asked, "All I remember is telling Apollo and Artemis about Tartarus."

"You passed out from mental and emotional exhaustion. You've been out for about a day now." He said, an endearing look on his face that made me feel warm inside.

"Thank you father for helping me." I said. I felt loved and touched when he said that he kept me here to heal.

"You are my son Percy and I will always be here for you if you need me." He said with a warm smile on his face. I smiled back and stepped back to greet Amphitrite. I knelt down in front of her and bowed.

"Lady Amphitrite. It is a pleasure to meet you." I told her, my voice showing that my words are genuine. She laughed softly before standing up and lifting my chin up.

"Young Perseus, you are a member of our family, you need not bow to me." She said with a small giggle at the end.

"Thank you…mom." I said, hesitantly adding on the mom part. She looked shocked for a second before smiling wide.

"Of course son, that is what family is for." She said softly, bringing me into a large hug.

I smiled and for the first time in a while, I felt true happiness. I had two loving families, two amazing girls, and great friends.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sound of several conch shells blaring throughout Atlantis. Our heads all jerk towards the throne room doors.

Atlantis was under attack.

"Father, I must inform the council and bring reinforcements!" I say quickly, hoping that he can hold them off long enough for me to do this.

He grimaces before nodding, donning his armor, and grabbing his trident. Amphitrite quickly rushes to her throne and pulls out a slightly curved sword made of Atlantean Steel. It was a deep blue color, with waves seemingly roaring on the blade. It looked like a hurricane was being displayed on the steel. Blue light begins to glow around her causing me to instinctively look away. When I turn back, I see a truly awe-inspiring warrior.

Fc03 dot deviantart dot net/fs71/i/2014/103/0/f/queen_amphitrite_by_crellan00-d7eb7ja dot jpg -her armor (Ignore Trident)

Her sword is a Divine Elven Blade of Larwen but blue- search Divine Elven Blade of Larwen and it is the first image...but deep blue

I quickly propel myself out of the throne room, out of the castle, and up towards the surface. When I look behind me, I pale at the terrifying sight. My father and Amphitrite were fighting a massive man with a serpent wrapped around his arm, a five-pronged trident in his other hand, and what looked like the Kraken next to him. I break through the water's surface and launch myself towards Camp Half-Blood. When I get near the shore, I quickly feel myself being mist-travelled to the throne room.

When I arrive outside the room, I dash to the doors and slam them open, revealing an empty room. I quickly rush to Apollo's throne, pray to every god I know of, and sit down on it. I feel the air immediately heat up to skin-scalding levels before turning away when the tell-tale light of an immortal flashing starts to shine. I turn around to see Apollo in full armor, bow drawn and loaded, and aiming at me.

"APOLLO!" I yell jumping off his throne, and running up to him. "Call a meeting! Atlantis is under attack!" I quickly tell him, nervously bouncing in place. His eyes narrow before shooting a golden arrow up into the sky. The arrow explodes into a shower of golden particles before dissipating into nothing.

I close my eyes and when I reopen them, eleven gods and goddesses are in their thrones staring at me. I take a shaky breath and open my mouth to speak.

"A-Atlantis is under attack by a massive force. I-I saw a massive man wi-with a serpent on his arm and the K-Kraken fighting my father and Amphitrite! We need help quickly!" I stammer out, anxious as Hades.

I see their faces pale before beginning to yell out ideas and thoughts.

Zeus stands up and slams his bolt on the floor.

"ENOUGH! We will have this meeting with some damn decency! Sit in your thrones and shut up!" He booms, before turning to me.

"Are you positive that the man had a serpent on his arm!?" He asks nervously.

"Yes I am absolutely positive," I confirm, "but he also had a five-pronged trident in the other hand and the Kraken was fighting them too! Who is he?"

"His name is Oceanus, the Titan of the Sea. We all thought he was faded when the Titans fell!" Athena says nervously.

I pale at the mention of Oceanus before looking back to Zeus.

"Please Lord Zeus, my father cannot hold them if the Titan and the Kraken are working together! Please help my family!" I beg. His face darkens before he rises from his throne and flashing armor onto his body.

"Our family needs us! And we shall come to their aid! WE ARE AT WAR OLYMPIANS!" He yells, transforming his master bolt into a large pale blue sword crackling with lightning.

"WE WILL NOT FALL TODAY! ARM YOURSELVES FOR TODAY IS THE DAY WHEN THE ANCIENT LAWS WILL BE ABOLISHED!"

My jaw drops at that statement and I barely have the chance to turn away before all the gods flash their armor and weapons to themselves. The pure unbridled power radiating from the actions singe part of my eyebrows and my skin slightly reddens. I feel my body struggle to stay upright. When I was about to steady myself, a massive blast of power sends me flying across the room, hitting my head against a pillar, dazing myself while the power disappears.

What could possibly have been seconds, minutes, or hours later, I heard warbled yelling from the doorway. Or was it from the thrones? I couldn't tell from the pain I was in. My vision blurred and I could barely make out the short, spiky hair and electric blue eyes that I fell in love with before I slipped into the abyss of unconsciousness.

"Thalia…"

Then all was black.


	13. Chapter 12: Passing Out: The documentary

**So quick survey before the chapter begins: I am deciding on starting my first PJO crossover story in tandem with this one. The options for what you all want is the following:**

 **Assassin's Creed Xover-Pretty massive AU**

 **Instead of being at Camp Half Blood, Percy went to Camp Jupiter. Instead of Kronos attacking the Empire State Building, he tries to rebuild Mount Othrys first. And instead of winning against Kronos, Percy Jackson inadvertently destroys Kronos' throne when blocking a strike from Backbiter. The two sources of power create a time warp where Percy is sent back into a different reality and time period. Percy lives through the eyes of famous assassins such as Altaïr and Ezio. Will he be able to beat Kronos this time? Or will he be doomed to continue this cycle?**

 **Avengers Xover- Natasha X Percy**

 **Percy leaves the godly world behind after Gaia destroys camp half-blood via Octavian and a shit ton of Greek Fire bombs. Living with his parents and his best friend Thalia, things seemed peaceful for once. Until aliens poured from the sky and the streets of New York became a battleground...again.**

 **PM me or leave a review with your choice. Poll ends next Friday.**

 **Also, lemon in this chapter.**

Percy POV

 _You know, when I think back to my days as a demigod, I've come to a solution._

 _I_ really _need to stop going unconscious._

The first sense I recover is my hearing. Soft steady beeping comes from my right and deep breaths are coming from my left. I also hear a pencil tapping on a desk across the room.

Then my smell returns and I immediately know where I am. What else has the smell of latex, dread, and medicine?

I was in the infirmary.

Again.

I open my eyes slightly and the harsh light above me makes me snap them shut. Turning over slightly, I catch a whiff of strawberry and ozone. I hear the cute little snores coming from Thalia and wrap my arms around her petite body. She sighs in content and cuddles up in my arms. I chuckle lightly, my deep melodious voice sending shivers down her back. Either that or she just orgasmed. Either way, seems like I still got it.

Then I remember what happened and I bolt up in bed. The covers falling off my naked, scarred, and toned chest. Thalia jerks awake from my sudden movement and falls out of the cot. I try to hold in my chuckles but when she whines from the floor, I lose it.

She stands up and glares at me.

"Damn you Kelp Head. That hurt!" She growls at me. My lips twitch at how adorable she looks before snapping out of my daze. I glance over to the desk across the room and wink at Zoë. Her face flushes and she bites her lower lip. Her lips form a small smirk while she playfully glares at me. When Zoë starts to walk over to me I immediately begin to ask her about what happened.

"How did the battle go? Is everyone ok? Is my father safe? Did we win? Who got hu-" she cuts me off when she smashes her lips on mine.

 _Well, if Zoë is kissing me, I guess everyone's ok._

My body begins to respond immediately. I quickly wrap my arms around her lower back and pull her close to me. Her hands snake up to my raven black hair. I swipe my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she is quick to provide. Our tongues explore each other's mouth. When we pull away for breath, I take her bottom lip between my teeth and gently tug it. She moans softly and I am about to kiss her again but a hard yank at my waist stops me. I turn around and see a topless Thalia running her small hands across my abdomen. After worshipping my chest and stomach, she gets on her knees and puts her face up against my tent. When I hear Zoë's light footsteps begin to circle me, my brain stops working.

Zoë was wearing black knee high stockings, a silver thong, and a silver sports bra that was almost overflowing with flesh. Her large firm tits were pushed together and screaming to be let out of their tight containment.

She slowly sinks to her knees next to Thalia and they both move to my now painfully tight tent. Thalia unbuttons my pants and winks at me while Zoë pulls down my zipper with her teeth. Her dark onyx eyes staring straight up at me. I groan at the seductive sight causing the two girls to smirk.

They both press their heads as close to my boxers as possible before pulling the fabric down slowly. My nine inch cock flops out of its confinement and saps the two girls on the cheek. Their eyes go cross eyed when they look up at my large girth resting on their beautiful faces.

Then they go to work. Thalia grabs my shaft with one hand and lifts it up, revealing my swollen balls. The two girls bring them into their mouths and begin to suck on them. I close my eyes, moaning, and place a hand on the back of their heads. Zoë releases her's from her mouth with a loud pop before licking my shaft from the bottom up to the tip. She swirls her tongue around the bulbous head before swiftly shoving a good six inches down her throat. My hips buck at the sudden pleasure, causing her to gag on my thick cock. I place both hands on her head and pull her off of me slightly. She sticks her tongue out and looks up into my eyes. I begin to slide my cock in and out of her mouth slowly. I tilt her head back and hover almost completely over her. I angle my thick tool downwards and begin to fuck her throat, moving my hips up and down to plunge eight inches down her neck. My balls slap against her chin, spittle dripping onto her boons. Thalia had left them slobbery wet and now began to massage Zoë's large tits. The gagging noises coming from Zoë's mouth were loud and arousing. I pull out of her guzzle and slap my prick against her cheeks, before pulling the two over to the cot. I lay Thalia down on her back, head hanging over the edge and shove my entire dick in her mouth. She chokes on my girth before releasing a loud moan. I glance up to see Zoë's bra taken off, and Thalia's nipple in her mouth. After a couple minutes of using Thalia's mouth, I pull out of her slimy mouth and turn her over. On her hands and knees, I marvel at the unused, pink pussy being presented to me. I push Thalia's legs together and begin to rub her entrance with the head of my cock. I turn Thalia's head towards me and look into her eyes, asking for confirmation that she wants this. I lean over and nibble on her ear.

"What do you want me to do Thals?" I whisper.

She squirms against my body and whimpers.

"Please Percy…"

I grab her by the cheeks and turn her towards me.

"Please what? What do you want me to do Thalia?"

"Fuck me Percy! Plunge your thick cock in me. Make me yours and make me so sore I won't be able to walk!"

I smirk before slamming my full nine inches inside her tight snatch, breaking her barrier and entering her womb all in one thrust.

She opens her mouth to scream but nothing comes out. Her eyes roll into her head and she convulses. Zoë positions the stunned Thalia's lips against her wet cunt. Thalia begins to lick, kiss, and suck on Zoë's entrance.

I begin to fuck Thalia for all I'm worth. All nine inches slamming into her tight convulsing walls. I groan at the tightness of her walls against my thick member before pulling out and slapping it against her asscheeks. Pre-cum splatters onto her cheeks and hole. I position my throbbing head against her other hole and she lifts her head to protest. She's cut off by my cock sliding into her tight asshole. I grab her arms and pull them towards me, her back pressing against my chest, my cock buried deep in her ass. I start to pound her ass hard from behind, Zoë laying underneath us, licking my balls and lower shaft.

"Zoë. Get on your hands and knees, ass in the air." I grit out, feeling my orgasm coming fast.

She does so, and spreads her asscheeks wide with her hands, baring her dark hole to me.

I feel Thalia have her third orgasm, and she slumps over, passed out from pleasure. I

pull out and move over to Zoë. I slide underneath Zoë's body and place my cock against her rear hole. She lowers her ass and engulfs my length completely. I groan at the tightness of her anus and wrap both arms around her lower back. I lift my hips up slightly and begin to thrust upwards. My balls slap against her cheeks as I pummel her hole with my full length. When her fourth orgasm arrives, I can't hold back. I thrust one last time and empty my load deep in her bowels. She throws her head back and screams in pleasure, her juices squirting our onto my stomach, before passing out on my chest. Her dark hair splaying across it.

I catch my breath and then pull Thalia up to lay next to me, my cock still inside of Zoë's now dripping asshole. I cover our bodies with the bed sheets and slip into Morpheus's realm.


	14. Chapter 13: Unexpected Arrivals

_**Reviews**_ :

 **aratakasugatrinity7: Uh no. Chaos is the most powerful being. Chaos is the source of all power and existence.**

 **The Gods aren't toddlers that have yet to learn how to hold a spoon .-. They are gods after all and are quite formidable.**

 **Neither girl deserves to be with Percy if they ate just going to be violent and abusive...**

 **Percy is too much of an douche bag. The story is extremely enjoyable aside from that. I am also like Zoe so far. I think they suit each other well.**

Ok. This is probably the first comment(s) that has ever actually pissed me off. First off, this is an AU STORY. Name me one god damn story that has an OC that is actually in Greek Mythology. Also, I never said that Chaos wasn't the ultimate being. Second, the gods are not toddlers. I never said they were. What they ARE, is manipulative, arrogant, pompous, and ignorant. Which is almost as bad. There are many stories that show the gods in a much worse light than I have. Third, I don't care if you think they shouldn't be together. The polls were cast and the pairing was decided. I believe that Percabeth should never have happened because the same shit happens between those two except Annabeth does it because she has an issue with her hubris. Lastly, how in the actual fuck is Percy being a douchebag? Helping the gods fight against a primordial? Helping Jason fight off Titans and traveling to Tartarus with him? Gathering allies for the gods? Undoing millennia old mistakes? Please inform me of just what the hell you are talking about. I accept constructive criticism or outright "I don't like it". But talking false shit about my story is one thing I do NOT allow.

 **Rikes:  
Proud of his titles but doesn't brag ?  
Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Champion of Nyx, Kronos, Ananke, and Hestia. Retriever of the Master Bolt, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Holder of the Sky, Ex-Praetor of New Rome, Survivor of Tartarus, Bane of Kronos, the Minotaur, Titans, Gaia, and Gigantes, Twice Savior of Olympus, and Time-traveller, dares interrupt the Council of the Gods!"  
Right**

Ok. You have a point, but let's be honest...who wouldn't try to outdo Zeus at least once when you have that many titles? Besides, he's just cutting him off in the best way possible. You think Zeus will sit down and listen to reason immediately after finding someone infiltrating their meeting?

Anyways, onto the news.

I've got two votes so far for the story choice.

I got one vote for the Avengers PJO Xover and one vote for Assassin's Creed PJO Xover.

Next chapter will take a bit as I am fixing up old chapters' mistakes and fixing some plot issues.

Enjoy this chapter, leave a review of what story you want next, vote for the story, and I'll see y'all whenever I get another chance to write up a chapter.

Story idea poll:

 **Assassin's Creed Xover-Pretty massive AU**

 **Instead of being at Camp Half Blood, Percy went to Camp Jupiter. Instead of Kronos attacking the Empire State Building, he tries to rebuild Mount Othrys first. And instead of winning against Kronos, Percy Jackson inadvertently destroys Kronos' throne when blocking a strike from Backbiter. The two sources of power create a time warp where Percy is sent back into a different reality and time period. Percy lives through the eyes of famous assassins such as Altaïr and Ezio. Will he be able to beat Kronos this time? Or will he be doomed to continue this cycle?**

 **Avengers Xover- Natasha X Percy or Percy X Wanda**

 **Percy leaves the godly world behind after Gaia destroys camp half-blood via Octavian and a shit ton of Greek Fire bombs. Living with his parents and his best friend Thalia, things seemed peaceful for once. Until aliens poured from the sky and the streets of New York became a battleground...again.**

 **PM me or leave a review with your choice. Poll ends this Friday.**

Percy POV

Stepping out of the Poseidon Cabin, I felt the breeze gently caress my face. The scent of saltwater and the sand caused a small smile to grace my face. I walked to the campfire, hoping to have a conversation with the currently pouting 8 year old goddess poking at it.

"Lady Hestia. What has you down today?" I ask her, sitting down on a log next to her. She tilts her head towards me with a small frown on her face.

"Something feels off in the air Perseus," I flinch at the use of my full name. She has never used it before which instantly set me on guard. "I can't tell what it is. It doesn't seem necessarily evil, but it has been affecting the flames." She points to the fire that did in fact seem smaller than usual.

"Do you think it will be a fight, my lady?" I ask, glancing around at the campers that are going about their morning routines.

"If I were to guess so, I don't believe it is _yet_."

My eyes flick over to meet hers. "What do you mean 'yet' Hestia?" I ask lowly, a small edge to my voice at the thought of a fight occurring again.

She smiles slightly at my tone before schooling her features.

"There seems to be a Titan approaching the camp from the northwest. It isn't showing any malintent in its aura." She pauses, thinking of how to word what she was trying to say.

"It has a plan, and it seems that the Titan is willing to do anything to accomplish it." She finishes tightly, putting heavy emphasis on 'anything'.

"I will go and inform Chiron, my lady." I respond, pausing slightly to look around before taking off towards the Big House. Campers jump out of my way as I bolt past them. I see some young campers training with each other out of the corner of my eye which brings a small bittersweet smile to my face. _They are so young yet exude the hope and confidence of a veteran._ I vault up the three steps of the Big House and swiftly enter the building.

"Chiron! I've got news!" I immediately call out, before coming to a halt when I see there was a meeting happening.

Seems like even though I'm the Demigod of Time, I still can't keep track of it.

"Percy my boy. Glad you could finally join us." my mentor says, eyes glinting with mirth as he gestures for my to continue.

The room chuckles at my tardiness before sobering up at the remembrance of my announcement.

"What is happening Kelp Head?" Thalia asks.

I look around at the camp counselors, before nodding my head. "When I left my cabin this morning, I did my normal routine of looking around before heading here. It was then that I saw Lady Hestia pouring at the fireplace. I have rarely seen her pout...especially on her 8 year old form." This brought a couple of chuckles. Strained, but chuckles nonetheless. "I asked her what is wrong and she told me the air feels weird. She senses a Titan" at this everyone tenses but Chiron stomps his hoof to keep order.

"The Titan does not seem to be throwing off a malicious aura. She said that she feels an aura that says 'I have a plan, and I will do anything to achieve it.' Do you have any ideas Chiron?"

Chiron's eyes go unfocused, showing that he was deep in thought. "There are a couple titans who have that sort of aura. Pallas, Prometheus, and Iapetus are the three most likely. Atlas and Hyperion have similar auras, but they are tainted with evil, so it can't be them. It can't be Selene, Helios, or Leto, because they are either faded or in there prisons. Plus they let off an, albeit scary, peaceful version of this aura. The only other Titan I can think of is Koios. But he and his brother are almost never without the other."

"I've met Iapetus before, and I don't think this is him. I've gotten used to his aura so I would be able to notice him for sure." I say, tapping my chin before continuing, "At the Battle of Manhattan, I was able to feel Prometheus's aura from a good two miles away. So it can't be him. That leaves Pallas. I've never personally met him. So I don't know how to go about dealing with him." I finish. Chiron nods and turns to the councilors.

"Prepare your cabins for a fight. Inform them to not engage the Titan that shows up or his monsters. Percy or I will give the signal to attack if it comes to it." They nod before taking off towards their cabins.

"Chiron, what is Pallas like?" I ask hesitantly.

Chiron's face shows an emotion I have never seen on him before, and it scares me greatly. "He is the Titan of Battle and Warcraft. While he is an honorable Titan, like any General should, he is also ruthless when he needs to be. He is like an Athena-Ares hybrid. Do not underestimate him my boy. Approach with caution but do not show fear. A Titan with a battle or war domain respects courage and strength. Strength respects strength. I wish you luck, Perseus."

I nod my head and spin on my heel to get ready to meet the Titan.

Line break

Upon reaching the top of Half-Blood Hill, the first thing I saw was a large hulking figure I immediately paired with the name Pallas. The next thing I saw was he wasn't alone. Behind him was a small force of about twenty hellhounds and ten Empousa. I step outside of the barrier along with the other councilors. We stop about fifty feet away from him. I take a step forward and stand tall.

"General Pallas. I wish I could say it is a pleasure to meet you, but considering you are at our safe haven with a small force of monsters, I have a feeling we will soon be adversaries." I say, firmly but with a hint of respect.

"Perseus Jackson." He replies. He steps forward and stares at me, sizing me up before nodding his head.

"I have heard much about you from my father and brothers young Perseus, not all great mind you, but those pale in comparison to your feats as a general. You are not exactly correct about the adversary part, demigod." He conjures up a table and a couple chairs for all of us. Taking a seat, I motion to the councilors to do the same, none of us removing our hands from our weapons.

"My father, Krios, has joined The Darkness in this war Perseus. You are lucky that Chaos likes some of the Titans, or else you would have a lot more enemies. She gave some Titans your memories of your heroic deeds. Upon seeing them, I advised my father to not fight against you. His pride won out unfortunately and he is preparing to raze your camps." Pallas sighs and leans back in his chair. "I am not here to fight Percy, but to offer a deal." I lean against the table, intrigued beyond belief at the revelation.

"If this deal involves surrendering, then I must say, you are not as great of a general as history makes you out to be. We both know I would rather die fighting than live on my knees" I firmly state, staring into his eyes.

He chuckles and nods his head. "It's a good thing I'm not here to ask you to surrender. In fact, I've come to offer aid. These monsters behind me are loyal to me and me only. In exchange, when you fight Krios, and you will I am certain of that, I would like you to spare him. Do whatever you need to do, but don't kill my father."

I sigh and lean back. "It won't be easy Pallas. And while I admit these forces will help, this won't be enough to outweigh the cons. He won't surrender and I will not lose lives to him if he doesn't. I want something more than just soldiers." Then it hits me. This is Pallas...the husband to Styx!

"But, I have an idea. In fact, it is probably the best outcome for both of us. Your wife is Lady Styx correct?" I ask, he tenses up but nods his head. _He's protective of her. That is good._ "Before time travelling, I had bathed in the Styx before the Second Titan War. I lost it to the River Tiber. I do not wish to burn into nothing if Lady Styx does not feel happy about me bathing twice. If I spare your father, I request that, in addition to these soldiers, you have your wife not erase me if I come to gain the blessing again." I pause, before making a split second decision. "I will offer her and you sanctuary during this war as well if it pleases you."

Pallas leans forward, eyes closed in thought. A couple seconds later, he opens them and smirks at me. "You drive a hard bargain Perseus. I expect more great things from you." He rises from his seat and we follow his example. He studies me for a couple more seconds before extending his hand.

"We have a deal Perseus." I smile and shake his hand. He turns to leave but I grab his arm. "Now now Pallas...you and I both know I need more than a handshake." He laughs lightly. "Good work Perseus. I am impressed that you caught that." I shook my head in amusement, "Let's just say I have experience in these situations." He nods his head before swearing our terms on his immortality. I swear on his terms as well and we walk towards Half-Blood Hill together.

"Connor. Travis. Go ahead and inform Chiron of the happenings here." I say to the twins. They nod their heads before dashing off towards the Big House. The rest of us wait outside the barrier for the centaur. The tension is palpable, yet not dangerous. When Chiron arrives, he looks shocked but maintains a calm expression.

"Lord Pallas." He says, "It has been quite a while."

Pallas chuckles deeply. "Indeed it has cousin. Indeed it has. I assume the two demigods informed you of the agreement?"

Chiron nods his head and turns to me, a proud smile on his face. "Percy, you did well but there are some gods that aren't exactly happy you took matters into your own hands. Go to the Big House and prepare for their arrival." I grin and nod my head. Bowing very slightly to Pallas, I walk away to face a couple upset gods.

Chiron's POV

"If he wasn't a demigod, I would have pegged him as a Titan or a god with a strategy domain." I hear Pallas say.

"He is indeed a special one Lord Pallas. He has been through much, yet still prevails in the end. There is very little that Perseus cannot do." I chuckle. "Did chaos tell you about what he did to Typhon's prison?" I ask, receiving a negative in response. "He blew it up with the ocean within him, heavily damaging my father's scythe."

The Titan laughs deeply. "I can only imagine the look on Zeus's face at that."

I grin before chuckling as well. "I haven't seen my half-brother look so angry since the end of the Second World War."

"If you will follow me Lord Pallas, I will show you where you and your forces can stay. While we usually do not allow monsters to stay here, we will offer them sanctuary." I say, before glaring into his eyes. "But, if they step out of line, retribution will be swift and merciless. They are under your command Pallas, and I expect them to obey the rules of this camp."

"Of course Chiron. No harm will come to your campers from my forces."

I nod my head and lead him and the forces towards the forest. It was going to be a long week.


	15. Chapter 14: Punishment

Percy POV

See, with the benefit of hindsight, I realize that if it was anyone, other than me of course, repeatedly pissing off immortal deities, they would be vaporized almost immediately.

With that in mind, I could feel the irritation of the gods in the air before I even entered the Big House.  
That's another perk of being the Son of Poseidon. I can feel the auras around me.

Since water is literally everywhere around me, my body, if trained to do so, can subconsciously feel the water particles in the air and ground. Auras are just large waves of energy being radiated throughout the nearby air. Therefore, I can tell what auras are conveying what type of message. For example, right now, three of the five auras coming from the Big House are either irritated or angry. The other two are letting off a calm, yet very powerful aura. I knew these two were my father and Hestia.

I step inside the building and feel myself being teleported to Olympus. When I open my eyes, my suspicions and ideas are confirmed. I see Hestia and my dad looking at me with poorly hidden amusement. Oh dear. That was when I noticed the sad look in the eyes. Those worried me more than anything else.

I then glance at the other three angry beings in the room.  
On my immediate left was Athena and Hera. Athena was staring at me with malice. I knew immediately she was angry at me not informing anyone of my plan. Granted, I didn't exactly have days to inform them, but still. When my eyes shifted to Hera, I had to look away quickly to not laugh...or faint from shock. She was slumped in a miniature throne, with what I could only describe as the disappointed yet resigned face of a parent that had a demon child. Of course, I wouldn't know because I was a _lovely_ child for my mother.

I looked to my right to see the other angry immortal. Zeus was sitting in his throne, with a disheveled suit and tie, hair slightly ruffled, and a poorly hidden hickey. He was also glaring at me. Okay, now I understand why Hera was looking miffed.

"So, I'm assuming this isn't a meeting to award me with the "demigod of the year" title, right? Or am I being rewarded with "Most annoying nephew ever" award?"  
Hestia covers her mouth with her hands, trying to stifle the giggle threatening to break out. My dad just snorts at my remark and shakes his head in amusement. Zeus clears his throat.

"Perseus Jackson. You are here because of your lack of respect to the procedures and rules of Olympus. Not only did you go out and recruit a Titan without informing us, but you also offered them sanctuary in the demigod camp."

"With all due respect Lord Zeus, it was either that, or possibly get pummeled by Pallas and his monster force. I took the necessary precautions to make the deal reasonable and favorable to our cause. I also guaranteed the loyalty of Lord Pallas, and, in extension, Lady Styx's loyalty by having Pallas swear on his immortality. I did the best I could with the hour-long time period I had before I had to confront him."

Athena stops glaring at me and closes her eyes. The gears in her head going over every possible outcome of the situation. They open again and she turns to Zeus. "Father, as much as it pains me to say, the sea spawn is correct."

I swear my father had a hernia at that remark. He almost fell out of his throne with shock, before being glared at by Athena.

"Be that as it may, he must be held accountable for not following the proper procedures! You all know the rule: A council member must be informed of any meeting, treaty, and non-combat encounters with a neutral or enemy deity."

 _Well, it is a good thing that they didn't know about me meeting Prometheus during the Second Titan War_ I thought. I look around to see the reactions of the other gods in the room. I was surprised to see that even my father and Hestia had a look of, albeit strained, agreement on their face. I bowed my head as I realized that I had no way out of this.

"Perseus Jackson, for the next three weeks, your role as the military leader of the demigod army is no longer yours."

"What?!" I scream, but Zeus ignores me, and continues reading out my sentence.

"You will follow all orders given to you by your superiors. Failure to cooperate will result in imprisonment and the removal of your powers. Report to the Big House tomorrow and await orders from your superiors. Do you understand your sentence and agree to the terms?"

My heart freezes when the rest of my sentence is read out. My father had a frown on his face and Hestia had a sad expression that didn't look right on her face, but neither went against the sentence. I knew, while it was not the best time for this to happen, I deserved the punishment.

"I-I understand and agree to the terms of my punishment" I stutter out. The gods stand up and I close my eyes as they flash out of the room. I then feel myself being teleported to the Big House.

Time Skip

When I entered the Big House the next morning, I was met by Reyna, Luke, and Jason. They were in the middle of a conversation, sitting around the ping-pong table. When they noticed me, all three of them had looks of pity and understanding on their faces. Reyna stands up from her chair and address me.

"Ex-Praetor Jackson."

"Praetor Reyna."

"While I find the timing of this sentence to be horrible, and the circumstances ridiculous, you know that rules are in place for these situations."

I hear Luke shift nervously when she said rules.

"I understand Praetor Reyna."

"Just Reyna. I agree with the punishment, but you are still the de facto leader of this army and a damn good soldier. Your opinions will not be ignored, and you will still lead us into battles."

I sighed in relief. "Understood Reyna. I won't let you guys down."

Luke stands up, "Percy, I wanted to thank you for all you have done for the demigods. You saved us all from a great deal of pain and suffering. It would be an honor to fight alongside you." He holds out his arm for me and I grasp it. "And I, alongside you." It seemed like this wouldn't be too bad of a punishment.

"Jackson. I may not have known you for as long as Luke and Reyna, but I know a soldier when I see one. I don't think anyone can lead us to victory as well as you can. My blade is yours." Jason says.

"We will win this war guys, and it would be my pleasure to fight alongside you as not just fellow soldiers, but as family."

"How is style training going along?" I asked, after we all sat back down in the chairs.

"The training of Greek and Roman styles started off terribly but is now progressing well. We estimate another week or so of training before all the campers are battle ready." Reyna states, looking proud of the results. I turned to Luke, "and combat training?"

"The campers are excelling my expectations of sword-fighting. I got word from Leo that he was able to create firearms loaded with Celestial Bronze bullets. It isn't a lot, but it will be very helpful."

Luke stops speaking and thinks for a couple seconds."I believe the Apollo cabin and the cabin leaders should be armed with them. I don't know if your shit skills at archery-" I snort at the clear understatement causing him to smirk. "also applies to guns, but we will find out later. Right now I believe our best course of action is to keep up the training. You should help out some since you've fought, what, like seven or more titans, several giants, and even a primordial?"

I nodded my head. "Yea pretty much. I'll help out with training later today." He nods his head and sits back in his chair, twirling a knife in his hand. Turning to Jason, I ask "How about the camp defense creating?"

He grins slightly, "I don't know how, but they've created automated celestial bronze turrets. They've also created about a hundred Greek fire bombs, dug about five trenches both inside and outside the barrier, three auto-turrets, five manned turrets, around thirty thousand arrows, explosive, smoke, and normal, and they've managed to create nature traps with the help of the fauns. Turns out, putting the Minerva and Vulcan cabins together is highly dangerous yet highly productive. I've been hearing so many explosions that I've become used to it." I chuckled.

"Let me guess. Leo's been the main cause?"

"You gods damn know it. He's burst into flames out of excitement so many times I've lost count."

"Yeah. That sounds like him. So everything is going decently well? That's great. Hopefully we can stand against the enemy." I said.

Luke sits up and snaps his fingers. Eyes lit up with realization and mischief "I think I have a plan to kick some monster podex, but it is highly dependent on reaction times." He looks at us before smirking.

"Remember the American Revolution?"

"Of course, it created our country." Reyna remarks sarcastically. I smirk before shaking my head in amusement.

Luke rolls his eyes. "Minutemen."

I raise an eyebrow before smirking as well. "Luke you sly son of a bitch!"

His eyes become even more mischievous. "I'll find volunteers at training today. I have a couple ideal candidates though if you want to hear them."

I nodded at him and sat back, arms crossed "Hit me."

He pulls out a roster out of his back pocket and opens up the folded piece of paper. "Someone's prepared." I quip, earning a snort from Jason and a half-hearted glare from Luke. He clears his throat before reading. "I was thinking myself, you, Thalia, Reyna, Annabeth, Clarisse, and the Hermes Cabin as the first out on the battlefield. We can hold them off until the second line gets there. I believe the second line can be the majority of the Ares, Apollo, and Athena cabin. The third line can be the rest of the campers. All we gotta do is hold the line long enough."

Reyna and I agreed and soon we all set out towards the arena.

*Small Time Skip*

 **Shoutout to XxxblackwolfxxX for giving me permission to use and modify a fight scene from his story: Percy Jackson: Champion of the Primordials. It is one of my favorite PJO stories.**

"Loosen up your grip Dakota, it's too tight." I heard Reyna say as she put her hands on the arms of the Son of Bacchus and released the tension. She nodded, satisfied with the work. I looked over to Luke who, to my surprise, was sparring against both Annabeth and Malcolm. I saw Jason at the other side of the arena helping Clarisse with weapons training.

I stopped sparring with Travis and Connor and dumped some water on my head.

"All right everyone, we're going to do something different today." I yelled over the noise. The fighting slowly ground to a halt and everyone got in a circle around me, Luke, Jason, and Reyna.

Luke handed me a blindfold from his back pocket

"What's that for?" I heard a Roman say curiously. I guess my smile was evil-looking because a couple of the Greek campers paled slightly.

"As demigods, we sort of develop a sixth sense but it needs to be unlocked. Today, we're going to unlock that sixth sense." I said. Then I heard a muttered 'bullshit', a slap, and a young female "language" from next to the voice from somewhere behind me. I smirked.

"What was that Nico?" Immediately knowing that Bianca had slapped him. I saw his horrified face and threw the blindfold at the son of Hades, the smirk still present on my face.

"You're up first." I said at the now-shocked teenager. He hesitantly put the blindfold on as I heard someone snickering.

"Who's laughing?" I demanded. I heard Travis speak up,"Me, but I'm laughing because I know that he's going to get his butt handed to him on a silver platter." he replied, laughing.

"What are you laughing for Travis? You're next." I declared making Travis's laughing immediately stop. I then looked out on the crowd.

"You're all going to do this, I know you may think that I'm just doing it to mess with you but this is really true and it will save you a lot in battle when your powers won't, trust me. Just ask Luke." I gestured to the son of Hermes who nodded his head in agreement.

Nico's POV

I was scared senseless when Percy said I was first. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he guided me somewhere.

"You won't be using a sword Nico, since we don't want anyone head to be separated from their body." he said. "I'm going to use a wooden sword, it may take a few painful hits but it'll activate soon and then just dodge until I say stop." he said as I nodded hesitantly.

The arena went silent for a while till I felt a sharp pain behind my right leg as I fell to a knee "Ouch! That hurt for a damn wooden sword." I exclaimed as I stood up only to feel a pain in my ribs, a sharp smack onto my shoulder right after, then other painful small jabs till I finally snapped.

"Percy! This is useless and you know it!" I shouted as it went silent for a few moments till I felt my neck tingling. I ducked instinctively and heard the whooshing sound of a sword pass over me. I heard everyone's gasp of surprise and shock as I stepped back in shock.

"I did it. I actually did it." I muttered in shock as I felt it again, this time I felt the buzz at my right leg, I stepped back and just felt the tip of the sword again as my sixth sense started to buzz like crazy. I jumped back as the sword missed me again but got shoved back from someone at the edge of the crowd. I hit the ground and instinctively rolled to the side as I heard the sword hit the ground. I scrambled to my feet and he once again swung and I could tell that he knew that my sixth sense was kicking in fully. I stepped back from a stab at my waist, and ducked under a quick swipe. I had to roll sideways to avoid a downwards slash. Percy didn't let up and the skin near the back of my neck felt like it was covered in ants as another swipe after the first nearly caught me off guard.

After a few more tiring minutes, Percy finally said stop and I slowly took off my blindfold to see everyone looking at me in shock and awe. Percy stared at me with his seagreen eyes that seemed to hold every emotion in them.

"I've learned tons of things and know a lot more than I should Nico. Everything I do is for a reason, if you think it's useless then you can leave and I'll teach it to those who wish to learn the skills and experience they need to survive the upcoming war." He turned back to the others "If you wish to leave, then you may. I won't stop you." No one moved so he nodded.

Percy POV

After a couple more hours of us four unlocking the campers' sixth sense, it was time for dinner. After the balanced, nutritious meal of potatoes, a wide variety of steamed vegetables, fresh strawberries, and the perfect amount of pasta, we head out to the campfire. Throughout the singing, laughing, and dancing, I couldn't help the bittersweet smile that crept onto my face.

These days of peace and happiness wouldn't last long and I knew it. This war was going to be rough for everyone, and I knew there were going to be quite a bit of casualties. I closed my eyes and remembered the times before and after my first quest.

The cheerful, yet slightly tense, feeling that was present at the camp was but a fleeting memory in my head. I hadn't even realized everyone had left until a small hand fell onto my shoulder.

I looked up through slightly blurry eyes to see Annabeth looking at me with a knowing smile.

"Remembering the past?" She asked softly. She sat down next to me and when she noticed the wetness in my eyes she pulled me into an embrace.

I wiped my tears away, but couldn't speak. I just nodded and fell deeper into her hug.

"When will we all get a break Wise Girl? Every time we get peace, it gets torn away from us."

"I don't know Percy...I don't know. All I know is that all we can do is keep going." She rubbed my back and I could feel her tears dripping onto my shoulder blades. "We'll get through this. I'll always be here if you need a shoulder to cry on. I know you are a leader, but even leaders need to share their emotions."

I nodded my head and pulled away from her hug. "Thanks Annabeth. I needed that."

"You're welcome Seaweed Brain." I pouted at her nickname for me, causing her to laugh lightly. I gave her another hug before wishing her good night.

That night I didn't have any nightmares.


	16. Chapter 15: War

**Hey guys! I am very proud of this chapter! This is the first battle of the war. Let me know how I did with the action scenes!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's work. All I own is my OC Enpriöst and the plot.**

Percy POV-two days after training session

Waking up this morning was tough. My bones were aching from the hard training we did almost all day yesterday and the day before. The campers have progressed outstandingly and can probably slay ten hellhounds each before they even get a scratch. That's just with the Greek technique. With the Roman phalanx, they could hold off a hundred monsters before they even make a dent in it.

Despite the leaps and bounds the camp has done, I still feel like we are unprepared for this war. I heard from Nyx, who decided to scare the shit out of me during training by yelling out in my mind, that a battle was coming either tonight or tomorrow morning.

After getting ready for the day, I step outside of my cabin and immediately notice the tension in the air.

It seems that battle was coming sooner than we thought. I went back inside my cabin and grabbed my armor, riptide, and my wristwatch shield that Tyson repaired for me yesterday afternoon. I sprinted to the Big House and banged on the door.

"Chiron!" I yelled through the door, before muttering 'fuck it' and bursting through the door.

Chiron was standing next to the ping-pong table that was covered in battle plans and camp blueprints.

"The air is foreboding, Percy. I feel a battle is to come soon." He says, gazing intently at the blueprints.

"I felt it too Chiron. I am going to rally the campers and prepare us for the fight." I begin to leave when he puts a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Today's battle is crucial Perseus," I flinch at the use of my full name, Chiron almost never says it unless he is truly serious about something. "We must win this skirmish or all will be lost. Do not let your flaw determine this outcome. If someone is captured, know that they brought tens to hundreds of monsters with them. They all know what they 'signed up' for when this war began. Don't take their glory away from them by trading your life for theirs." My gaze glances at a mirror nearby and I look into my eyes. I look down, take a deep breath, and look back up with a strong determined gleam in my eyes.

"I won't let you down sir." I left the Big House and ran to the alarm system the Athena cabin had set up. I flipped the red switch and alarms rang out throughout the camp. A minute later, the first line of 'minutemen' rushed out of their cabins. They had all donned their armor and grabbed their weapons. They spotted me and rushed over, determined expressions on their faces.

"A battle is coming today. Both Chiron and I felt it in the air. This will be the first battle for some of you. Some of us may not make it, but I for one am not going down without a god's damn fight. For every brother and sister we lose, a hundred monsters shall have paid with their lives. For every monster we kill, our hope rises. For every enemy you see, know that you are not fighting for the gods. Nor are you fighting for yourself. No, you are fighting for your brethren beside you. Family protects family, and that is what we are." I paused briefly before turning around and looking to Thalia's pine tree. "Family."

The entire camp had heard my speech and started shouting their affirmations. The ground practically shaking from the thousand or so Greek and Roman soldiers. We dashed towards the top of Half-blood Hill and started preparing the defenses. Apollo and Hunters climbed onto the stone and iron walls, some of them sitting behind _polybolos_ , sliding in a bolt and attaching the 'clip' to the side of it, about a hundred bolts in each, ready to fire automatically after the first bolt releases.

The Hephaestus cabin began rolling up makeshift catapults and manned machine gun nests, setting aside some Greek Fire solutions next to the catapults. Some of them filled the catapults with a large oil covered lead ball making a deadly combination of lead and fire. I see the Ares cabin carrying large unopened crates of what I assumed was celestial bronze ammunition for the turrets, up the hill. A couple of them pop open the lid and begin to unload magazines, belts, and large boxes of individual bullets from the crates. They finish arming the guns and some of the Ares cabin hunker down behind the guns, surveying the surroundings through the small optical at the middle of the guns.

Of course, that was when we heard a horn honking, that sounded awfully like a bugle signaling a charge. We turn towards the sound and, I kid you not, two fucking Humvees roll up. They roll to a stop and two head pop out of the gunners' holes.

It's none other than Leo Valdez and Malcolm Pace.

"Leo...Malcolm...how the actual fuck did you get two Humv-you know what, I don't even want to know. Just know if the army comes hunting us down, I'm going to drown you, revive you, then drown you again." I say, causing some of the crowd to chuckle.

He grins at me. "I may or may not have had Lady Hecate shroud an army base in Mist and sto-err borrowed a Humvee or two." He replies, having the decency to act sheepish. I shake my head at his antics and walk up toReyna.

"I'm wondering if I should even bother grabbing a gun for this battle. I may be a lot better at it than archery, but I'm nowhere near good enough for this battle in my opinion." I whisper to her. She smirks at me before replying with an absolute no.

"Movement left side of the forest!" I hear someone from the Apollo cabin call out. I see Lee Fletcher laying down with what I could only assume was a makeshift 'sniper'. As he is looking down the scope, I see Will Solace next to him, spotting for him I assumed. They talk to each other shortly and Will looks at me.

"Lee sees about fifty to sixty hellhounds and dracanae on the left side of the forest and about forty cyclops on the right side. He thinks there are more in hiding and I can only agree." He yells down to me. I nod my head and hold up my hand.

"Hold your fire until my signal!" I call out.

One hundred meters.

"Hold…"

Seventy five meters.

"Almost there…"

As soon as they reach the end of the forest I yell 'fire!' and about ten hellhounds fall immediately to the spray of bullets ripping apart the forest.

"Beckendorf! Two fire bombs at the opening of the forest on left side! Get the gunners to keep suppressing fire on the entrance! Lee! Get the _polybolos_ to focus on the cyclops!" I call out, before rushing forward with the campers and stabbing a hellhound in the head mid-leap. It whimpers in pain and explodes into dust.

Whipping around with riptide, I pop my shield open to block another one's claws, and stab it in the chest and bashing its head with my shield. It falls down and Reyna stabs it with her gladius before it can get up. When I see a cyclops running up behind I pull out a throwing dagger, leap over her bent over body and throw it in an underhand motion. The sharp blade spins in the air before lodging itself in the chest of the one eyed giant.

I hear a blade slice the air behind me and I whirl around in time to see a cloud of dust and Luke turning away from me to attack a dracanae. I feel the back of my neck tingling and roll forwards to dodge a club and spring to my feet. I block another strike from the club, causing my arm to go numb from the surprisingly strong force behind it. I look up at my enemy and almost piss myself at who it is.

It seems Heracles left Tartarus early.

And he is pissed.

"Perseus Jackson! You shall fall before me! I will have my revenge!" He yells out, quickly putting me on the defensive with his powerful attacks. I see Jason come up behind him to stab him but the demigod-turned-god turns around and backhands the son of Jupiter, sending him into a Roman phalanx.

I feel anger rise in me and begin to wildly slash, stab, and slice at Heracles, surprising the God of Strength and pushing him back. He manages to hit my shield arm with another club strike and I feel my arm break. I grit my teeth at the agonizing pain, grasp it at the fracture point, quickly snap it back into place—eliciting a yelp of pain from my lip—and pop a cube of ambrosia into my mouth. I feel the bone begin to heal and I begin to use my powers for the first time this fight.

I rip open a large pouch of water on my back and thrust my hands forward. The water obeys my command and wraps around the God of Strength, before flinging him into a group of Roman spears, causing them to fall back into the growing pile of golden monster dust that covers the ground.

I see about five or six Spears piercing his chest and run up to the dazed God in an attempt to quickly finish the fight, only to be blocked by a cyclops. I kill the cyclops easily and refocus my attention on Heracles.

Only to see his body gone and his club left behind. I pick up the club and I feel a massive rush of power course through my body. I glance around the battlefield and see the destruction.

Greek Fire engulfed almost half of the forest, the other half having already been charred and burnt to the ground. I see a couple demigods lying motionless on the ground and about ten more groaning in pain, shouting for medics. I see other campers grabbing them and pulling them back to the stone wall.

I see the last ten or so monsters begin to retreat only to be cut down by a dozen cross bolts through the chest and head. I see an abnormally large cyclops get blasted by a single shot to the head, most likely from Lee's sniper, and burst into a massive amount of dust.

Thousands of spent shells littered the ground at the base of the wall, and probably a couple hundred more in the nests and Humvees. The Humvee engines start up and they roll their way slowly towards and through the iron gate, campers moving aside for them quickly.

Three hours later we received the battle reports.

We had lost seven Romans and five Greeks. We had about two dozen wounded, non life threatening but they will be out of commission for a week or two.

We had spent about three thousand of our ten thousand bullets, a little over five hundred of the three thousand bolts, and three out of the seven lead balls of Greek Fire.

It was a bittersweet victory.


	17. Chapter 16: A Shocking Discovery

**Hey guys. In response to a comment about everyone always vilifying Erebus, I wanted to give an explanation to why I chose him. And what better way than to put it in a crucial story point?! Enjoy chapter 16!**

Percy POV- remote location

You know, in hindsight, I probably shouldn't have left for this meeting without more backup. I had learned my lesson and told the gods what I was planning on doing and got the 'Go Ahead'. Unsurprisingly, they argued for a good ten minutes before, surprisingly, agreeing to my plan.

Which leads to why I am on the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ in the middle of the ocean, jetting across the water towards a small island off the East Coast. At the back of the boat was Annabeth, Jason, Grover, and Piper.

Annabeth and Piper were talking about mundane topics at the stern while Grover and Jason were resting for the potential fight ahead. I began to ponder on what another Primordial would want with me, considering the past Primordials were helpful yet were rarely seen.

Chaos told me that he had to depart from our world a couple weeks ago due to a galactic war happening elsewhere in the Universe.

Hemera needed to help her husband, Aether, handle a galaxy wide revolution that threatened the safety of their followers in another universe where the Primordials were still in power. The two disappeared after informing the council of the happenings, which hurt my head thinking about how the two beings were able to travel through the multiverse without any issues whatsoever, and haven't been heard from since. Of course, their armies had arrived and were stationed on Olympus. They were all training the minor and major gods to fight and results were astounding.

I thought I was amazing with a sword, until these soldiers made me look like a baby attempting to use a pair of chopsticks for the first time. Their skills are probably better than ten Luke's and ten of me combined.

Hell, Luke and I tried to face off against their captain in a two versus one and still got our asses whooped.

The captain was a tall, muscular Russian man named Zachaiv Poichonsky. He had two large scars forming an X across his tanned face and whip marks on his ripped back. But, what I thought made him look even more badass than the scars, was the tattoos.

The left side of his face was fully inked in white, black, and a bit of red. The design was half of a skull that had 'blood' leaking from the corners of his mouth. The right side of his face only had three thick, black diagonal lines that stretched across his eyes, starting at the corner of his eyebrow, and ending at his chin. **(AN: imagine / that are angled almost up and down but still have a bit of slant. Starting from the upper corner of his right eyebrow, over his eyelid, almost touching his nose(but misses it ever so slightly) and ending at his chin.)**

All in all, Zachaiv was a genuine badass. And mortal. He was a man who grew up in Russia in the early 30s, and died when he was nineteen saving his comrades in World War Two from a grenade thrown by a Nazi. His scars were from when he was captured and tortured by a platoon of German foot soldiers, before being rescued by his squad. Upon dying, Chaos approached him and offered him a position in the Chaos Cavalry.

He painted his face in honor of his French-Russian older brother Sergent-Chef Pierre, who passed away in a dogfight during the invasion of France in World War One.

Pierre's nickname, Death's Wings, was feared by all. He was one of the deadliest pilots in history, which prompted his brother to paint a skull on half of his face and his rank, Chief Sergeant, across the other half.

A particularly large wave broke me from my memories as a large, water cyclone approached our boat. I willed the boat to stop and gripped Riptide in my right jean pocket.

The water cyclone rose from the surface of the water and propelled its way onto the deck. The water continued to swirl until it morphed into a tall humanoid.

"Greetings Young Perseus. My name is Pontus, Primordial of the Sea." The, now named, person said.

I bowed deeply to the personification of the sea. While I may not like many immortals, I always took care to treat the immortals of the sea with respect.

"It is great to finally meet you Lord Pontus. I hope I have done the sea well over the last couple of years?" I asked nervously, still on one knee with my head down.

Pontus chuckled slightly and told me to stand. "You a true child of the sea Perseus Jackson. While I may not enjoy your father ruling over my domain, I understand the concept of him being the lesser evil of two. Oceanus…" Pontus trailed off and a somber, melancholic expression adorned his face, "he had been a great ruler during the first century or so. He had been the light in the darkness for that time, but as all immortals bear witness to, corruption is inevitable. The only thing that we can do is lessen its effects." He finished sadly.

"Do your thoughts on my father taint your beliefs on me, my lord." I ask hesitantly. I feel a sigh of relief leave me when I hear him chuckle again.

"I am not Styx, Perseus." He said, "I do not judge one's children for their parents actions."

Thunder rumbles above and I glance around in panic.

"Fret not child, Styx has no power over me in my domain, and do not be concerned with her getting revenge. You are under my protection son of the sea god." Pontus replies. I stand there in shock at his statement before swallowing thickly.

"I'm…I'm almost at a loss of words Lord Pontus. I cannot thank you enough for this gift you've given me." I stammer.

"It is of no importance Perseus." He pauses slightly, a longing look in his eyes as he looks out into the large ocean expanse. "My brother was not always like this, child. He used to be a wonderful brother, husband, and father for a long time. Alas, he was given, in his circumstances, a cursed domain."

"Being the personification of Darkness is a double edged sword. To rule and control Darkness, one must embrace the Darkness. Erebus was forced to abandon his nice and hopeful attitude to prevent his domain from overcoming him." Pontus paused and closed his eyes.

"What makes us Primordials extremely powerful is our domains. The power we have from our domain is magnificent and astoundingly great. But with great power, comes greater responsibility. If one does not have full control of their domain, they will be overpowered, effectively crippling us to a state of being similar to fading. An unresponsive, grey husk." His eyes open and turn to stare into mine.

"If given the opportunity Perseus Achilles Jackson...spare my brother. He is not a lost cause yet, just as your friend Luke was not a lost cause."

I nodded my head. "By your will my lord. If I may ask a couple requests involving this task?"

He nods his head and I turn to look out at the ocean again. "I do not know what to do to save your brother." I pause briefly, pondering how to word my next sentence without being vaporized. "In the situation that he does not see the light...what shall I do Lord Pontus, since I am assuming stopping him with force does not sound great to you?" I ask.

He pauses for a second before replying, "his wife, Nyx, of his children Aether and Hemera are your only options of changing his destructive path."

Pontus looks towards the setting sun, sighs deeply, before turning to me with a determined, yet sad glint look in his eyes.

"If he does not see the light," he frowns deeply.

"Let him have his rest in the Realm of the Faded."


	18. Plans

Update on my stories:

With my Self insert, I've hit a small writers block on how to introduce myself to the campers. If anyone had any advice or suggestions, please PM me.

With GOSA(Guardian If Olympus, Savior of All, I am giving you all a massive warning. Heartbreak is coming. I won't say much...but expect a lot of tension, dark thoughts, and overall horror. I am sorry but I had planned(from the beginning) to keep the curse of the broken oath intact. Many people forget that the reason Percy has such a shitty life, is because he was born from a broken oath on the Styx. His life will forever be filled with hardship. Expect the next chapter to come within two weeks time.

With The Time-Worn Heir, I am starting to shake my head at my decision for this story. While I may know a lot about the Assassins Creed universe(up until ACIII), I do not have nearly enough knowledge of the game. I do not own the games for my Xbox(only my PS3 which I sold for the XBONE(worst decision ever). If I cannot find a way to learn the rest of the lore for Altaïr and Ezio(all of my knowledge comes from both reading a lot about Altaïr in the internet and reading the book of Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood), I will be putting this story up for adoption. If you want this story, please PM me with the following:

Name, Age, how long you've been writing, and your plans for my story. If you are not able to 100% confirm you can finish my story and not abandon it like I have, I can give the "rights" to write my story and can also give you main plot points involving the PJO universe.

Please make sure to give due credit where it is deserved.


	19. Chapter 17: Sacrifices

**After a bit of planning, I guesstimate this story will be about 18-20 chapters.**

 **Prepare your hearts because sadness approaches this chapter.**

 **No, I won't be undoing what is about to happen.**

Percy POV

When we had returned from the meeting with Pontus, the camp was under attack. I should have expected another attack, especially when the most experienced demigods, besides Luke and Reyna, had left.

I noticed both Thalia and Zoë fighting back to back in the middle of a swarm of hellhounds. They danced their way through the hounds, slicing and dicing at anything with fur. I gazed at the bigger group of cyclops and empousa facing off against Reyna, Luke, and some other Roman soldiers. All around the battlefield were both Greek and Roman campters fighting fluently together. A sight that brought pride and joy to my heart.

Frank had transformed into a massive elephant and trampled a group of telkhines while Hazel and Nico had created a crack in the ground, swarms of skeletons and

I was about to move over to the Stolls to help fight the Minotaur when a scream echoed out across the battlefield. My heart froze and my body tensed. My head whipped around towards the scream and I felt part of me die inside.

A large being had taken Zoë by surprise and stabbed her through the back. A large bastard sword piercing through her quiver, snapping her spine, and exiting her chest. Thalia finished off the last hellhound and turned around. She saw Zoë's limp body and threw a massive lightning bolt at the bastard sword, disintegrating the blade in a flash.

I stared in horror at the image of my girlfriend being murdered by Hyperion, before I felt what happened when I fought Artemis and Apollo, snap again.

I roared in anger. The sound containing a primal, dark tone that promised death and destruction to my enemies.

I felt my emotions boil over and my mind shut down, reverting to a state of pure instinct. I thrusted my hand to the right and the entire creek exploded from the forest, sweeping through dozens of monsters before swirling around me. The campers quickly finished off the sputtering monsters before they could recover, and were then commanded to fall back. Reyna, seeing my promise of wrath, knew it was time to retreat.

The water swirled around me faster, as a sea green glow emanated from my body. A hurricane formed and I drew Riptide. I glared at the Titan in front of me, my eyes glowing a ghostly green blue, swirling with anger and sadness, with a glint that promised complete and utter destruction. I lifted my blade and pointed it at Hyperion.

"You killed my love. You took a part of me with her. What is stopping me from taking yours? Know this Titan, Theia is no longer safe while my love is dead. I hope your consort's life was worth this folly mission." I snarl at the now pale Titan. "You shall pay for taking Zoë from me"

"Leave her ou-" His demands were cut off when I charged the Titan. I swung Riptide at his right arm and sliced the appendage clean off, then twisted the blade backwards and stabbed at the monsters back. My sword was buried into his flesh to the hilt. Using my momentum, I swung around removed the blade, and began to fall towards his left knee. I was about to hit it when the Titan recovered and elbowed me in the chest, winding me and sending me through a couple trees. If I hadn't gone back to the River Styx and obtained the Curse Of Achilles after my battle against Heracles, I would probably have died just now. I groaned before clambering to my feet and rushed the bleeding Titan. I covered my blade with scalding hot water that could practically cauterize a wound on impact and rolled under his legs, taking out his left leg from the kneecap down.

Hyperion roared in pain and fell to the ground, unable to stand up without a left leg. His body began to glow, as he tried to assume his true form, only to be stopped short when a sword buried itself into his forehead.

I collapsed on the ground.

 _Zoë_

My eyes watered up and I curled up into a ball. I sobbed for the loss of Zoë, bawling like a two year old kid. I buried my head into my hands, when I felt someone put their hands on them.

I looked up slowly at the person in front of me and felt the tiniest bit of hope at the sight of Thalia. Her eyes shone within unshed tears and I held my arms out for her. She collapsed into them and we mourned in each other's arms.

After almost ten minutes of constant crying, we gazed into each other's dulled eyes. The effect of Zoë's death evident. We leant forward until our foreheads rested against the other's.

"Don't leave me Thals." I whispered hoarsely.

She gave a very short, watery chuckle before gazing into my eyes lovingly, though the pain was still evident.

"I won't leave you. I promise." She whispered back. I collapsed backwards into the now dry grass, Thalia following my lead and laying down on my chest. Her spiky hair poked at my neck as she nuzzled in the crook of it.

"I love you Thals. We will get through this." I said, she sighed into my neck, her warm breath causing me to shiver slightly. I lifted her head to look into my eyes again.

"Together." I said.

She smiled slightly

"Together"

No One's POV

Stuck under a massive funnel cloud that was pushing down on his back was Atlas, the Titan of Endurance and Strength. While he struggled, he was thinking about his family.

Contrary to popular belief, he truly loved all five of his daughters. He longed to be reunited with them and mourned the loss of what was equivalent to his entire life.

While reminiscing for the millionth time this year, he felt a pain in his chest. Tears pricked at his eyes as he felt a connection to his youngest daughter fade away.

"Zoë." he choked out. He fell to his knees, and struggled to hold up the sky. He knew he couldn't hold it up any longer after the discovery of his daughter's death, and knew what he had to do.

"Lord Chaos! I beg for your presence! Please grant me council!" He called out, sealing his fate. He felt a being appear out of thin air in front of him. The tall, bald ruler of the universe's face was emotionless.

"Atlas." The Primordial greeted tersely. He knew what the Titan wanted, and while he was loath to do so, he knew that it needed to be done.

"Lord Chaos. I call to re-" Atlas was cut off by Chaos.

"I know what you call for Grandson, and I will accept your sacrifice."

Atlas felt the pressure of the sky disappear as the funnel began to rise back into the sky. He braces himself for the pain as both his domains and Titan power were drained from his body, sealing the deal.

His power for his life.

At first glance, he would seem to be a domainless immortal, but in actuality, he had zero power, zero godly or titanly abilities, and had his life span reduced by half. He now had five thousand years before he faded and served Chaos.

Chaos disappeared and Atlas collapsed in joy and exhaustion.

 _It was worth it in the end._ He thought.


	20. Chapter 18: The Prophecy

No POV

The sound of clattering silverware, slow jazz and lighthearted conversations filled the grand ballroom. The room itself was a breathtaking scene.

Each wall was painted burgundy with a few white swirls, forming an intriguing pattern that many would believe to be tacky, until they laid their eyes upon it.

The floor was mostly carpet, with a large rectangle of hardwood floor in the middle of the room. Medium sized tables littered the carpeted section of the ballroom. Each table was occupied by couples, families, or business meetings.

Several men and women were slow dancing in the wooded part of the floor, some gracefully swaying to the music while a couple were trying their best.

In a darker corner of the large ballroom was a particular couple. The two adults were laughing and flirting with each other over their glasses of wine.

"You are such a wonderful person to be around Marie." The God of the Sun said, showing a rare genuine smile.

Marie blushed at the god's praise, lightly slapping his arm.

"Oh stop it Apollo." She giggled. A playful smirk spread across her visage.

"I guess you are okay." She remarked. The smirk never leaving her face.

Apollo put his hands over his heart in faux shock.

"Oh your words truly strike at my fragile heart! How could you say such a thing!" He said, before placing the back of his hand against his forehead. "Oh the tragedy!" He bemoaned.

Marie laughed at the god's antics before setting her gaze into her lover's blue eyes.

"You know Marie, I have been around for a very long time, and I have never felt this way towards a woman. You are such a beautiful soul." Apollo said softly.

Apollo had been with a lot of women, and while he may have loved some more than others, Marie was a very different case. She was the perfect lady for him. They both shared the same sense of humor and laughed at each other's playful antics. She enjoyed art and theater like he did, and attended many plays and art shows with him.

Thy had been lovers for almost a year and a half now, and for the first time in his entire immortal life, he felt that he could marry a mortal.

In fact, he was planning on proposing tonight.

Sadly, the night was not the night for him to do so, as he suddenly felt his Oracle begin to deliver another prophecy.

He sighed, "Marie. I must depart early tonight...a prophecy has come."

She took his hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs along the back of his hands.

"It's okay Apollo, I understand. You do what you must, I'll be at my apartment." She said with a smile.

He smiled and paid for the dinner and wine.

"I love you." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you too."

On Olympus

Arriving to the throne room, he sent a mental message to the other Olympians and called for a meeting.

When all were present, he cleared his throat.

"My Oracle has delivered a Great Prophecy."

The god's leaned forward in anticipation as Apollo stiffened, green mist flowing from his eye sockets and mouth.

Using the tools of time he starts his path again

Striving to save his family and friends

Friends of old and partners of new

Watch as his heart breaks in two

With one final stab he bellows in pain

Battles against fire with lightning and rain

Darkness strikes as a storm brings hell

Bear witness as power consumes his shell

When all is done and the war has past

A hero's fate is put to rest, at last.

"No…" Poseidon mumbled hoarsely.

The rest of the council looked at the God of the Seas questioningly.

"That final line…" he swallowed thickly, "Perseus said I used those words with him when we first met. I told him I was sorry he was born from a broken oath, as it burdened him with a hero's fate."

A thick silence descended upon the throne room as the meaning of the prophecy became clear.

Athena sat back in her throne and recited the lines in her head.

"Using the tools of time he starts his path again, Striving to save his family and friends." She starts, "that was Kronos sending Perseus to the past to save us."

Artemis looked down at the marble floor in thought. "Friends of old and partners of new, Witness as his heart breaks in two. That happened today with Zoe's death."

Hestia wipes a tear from her eye and continues with the next two lines.

"With one final stab he bellows in pain battles against fire with lightning and rain. That was him forcing Hyperion to fade after Zoe's death."

Zeus gazes sadly at his elder brother. "Darkness strikes as a storm brings hell, Bear witness as power consumes his shell. When all is done and the war has past, a hero's fate...laid rest at last. That must be the final battle against Erebus. Perseus will be forced to use all his power, thus burning himself out. That wins us the war at the cost of his life."

"We have to tell the demigods." Apollo says urgently.

"But do we tell Perseus?" Hera asked.

"We can't hide this from him! This is not some prophecy that can be kept secret. This is guaranteeing a death of not only a child of the Big Three, but of the Savior of Olympus! We owe him this much!" Hades declares, to the surprise of many.

"We will inform him the day after tomorrow. Let my son mourn for his love in peace." Declared a depressed Poseidon.

"I agree with my brothers, we will tell Perseus of the prophecy, but not now. In two days we shall reconvene here with the demigods. Council dismissed." Zeus says, uncharacteristically quiet. Then he flashes out without any thunder or lightning.

The other gods leave to return to their activities except for two.

"Apollo?" Artemis calls to her twin timidly. She had seen how happy he was at the beginning of the meeting, and was worried for him.

"Yes sister?" The son of Leto asks tiredly.

"Are you...are you okay? Before the meeting began, I saw something I hadn't seen in centuries. You were genuinely happy…" she trailed off, her eyes gazing deep into his conflicted eyes.

"I was about to make you and mom proud before this meeting…" Apollo replied softly. "I was about to propose to a beautiful woman. Marie Rosiska(ROW-ZIS-KUH) The perfect lady for me. Sweet, funny, charming. I'm...I'm worried Arty."

Artemis's eyes widened slightly and she closed the distance between the two, and wrapped her arms around her brother's form. He quickly returned her embrace tightly, swaying back and forth.

"I'm proud of you Apollo. Mother would be too." Artemis whispers in his ear. He pulls back slightly and the two share a watery smile.

"Thank you Artemis." Apollo replies before flashing to the apartment of his future wife.

"Anytime...brother." She replies with a small smile.


	21. Chapter 19: Laid To Rest

_AN:_

 _Well. It's here ladies and gentlemen. The moment an author loves and his audience hates. It's been one hell of a journey writing this story. I've witnessed how my style had grown, and hopefully matured, through the year or so I've worked on this. Alas, as with all things, this story comes to an end. A sad end, but an end nonetheless. This chapter's events may seem rushed, but they really aren't. This chapter covers a total of thirty hours in the PJO world._

 _This story was never meant to be as upbeat as it had been so far. It was originally supposed to be a tragic, almost horror-like story of loss and sacrifice. But enough about my shortcomings._

 _I would like to thank my parents first and foremost. My mother's help with correcting my grammar and my father's introducing me to the world of literature at a young age has made me what I am today. I would like to thank the Fanfiction community for sticking by my side, putting up with my mishaps, and helping me push forward to success._

 _I would like to give a massive shoutout to one of my readers. Someone who has been with me since chapter one, commented on almost every chapter of mine, and have been one of the main reasons I've arrived to better my story. Thank you so very much to PrimeMegalodon for all your kind words and constant support. I dedicate this finale to you._

 _Now, in other news: I've made a couple extra story ideas for when I'm done with this one and I've decided to put it up for a vote in the review section/PM Box. The first chapter of both will be posted at the bottom of this chapter and in the next chapter after this story is over. There are 2 story options to choose from:_

 _Asgardians Hope: Where Perseus is not a Greek demigod but is Thor(he replaces Thor in mythology basically). He must face off against a rising Nordic enemy with the help from the Greek Pantheon. Not Pertemis but there is a friendship between them. No pairing._

 _Hitman: Perseus Jackson left fifteen years ago. He wasn't betrayed, he wasn't cheated on, he wasn't forced to leave. No. He left on his own volition, much to everyone's confusion. Fifteen years later, he is needed again. But he has changed. No longer is he the Hero of Olympus. Now he's a stone cold killer residing in Alaska, who has lost too much to care anymore. He is…Hitman. Smart!Percy. Darker!Percy. Killer!Percy. Percabeth didn't become a thing. Mutual. No pairing._

 _Anyways. Please cheer me on as I finish the last couple chapters of Guardian of Olympus, Savior of All! Reviews really keep me going!_

* * *

 **Third POV**

 **Camp's Beach**

 **Two Days After The Prophecy Was Given**

 **Day Before Final Battle**

"No. No no no no. I'm NOT going to lose you Percy!" Thalia screamed. She collapsed into his strong arms, crying and screaming with her sadness and anger making themselves known. She had already lost one of the people she cared about, and she didn't think she would be able to stand losing another one. She weakly beat his chest with her fists. Percy sat there and took it all without complaint. He simply tightened his hold on his girlfriend, whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Look at me Sparky." He told her. When her head didn't move, he put his hand under her chin and tilted it upwards. Her dulled, electric blue eyes bore into his. He took a second to engrave her beautiful looks into his brain, savoring one of the last special moments he would have with her. He had never seen her look so unlike the Thalia he used to know.

"Thalia...I want you to know something. Before we came to this...this dimension, I had been with Annabeth for almost four years." He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You probably don't remember it, but you were the Hunt's Lieutenant after Zoë died. You've made me experience more emotions this year, than all four years with Annabeth. You and Zoë have been the best thing that's ever happened to me, and if I do die." He stopped and brought her gaze back to his. "At least I'll die knowing I did it for you. As long as my soul exists, not even the heaven and the earth will stop me from coming back to you."

"They won't stop me either Kelp Head." Thalia replies, her voice trembling. The two gave each other a watery smile before snuggling into each other's embrace.

The couple laid there in the sand as the starry night sky seemingly looking down on their entangled forms.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the ocean at the same time.**

 _Please Perseus, remember your promise. Save my brother._

Pontus rises from the altar made of coral and stone, and proceeded to find his wife. He would need her comfort tomorrow.

* * *

 **Third POV**

"Erebus! Please stop what you are doing! Do you not see what you are doing to your family?!" A beautiful woman screams out to her husband as she stands with her two immortal children. Nyx's gaze locks with Erebus's. He can see the anger and betrayal in them. But what pains him the most is the sadness within her gaze. He moves his gaze elsewhere and closed his eyes.

"Do you think I want to do this Nyx?! Do you think I want to fight this demigod to the death?! What about Gaia, Nyx?! He killed our sister and you expect me to sit back and do naught!?" The man bellowed.

"Gaia chose her path, Erebus! We both know her sanity was long gone! Look what is happening to her remains! You have brought chaos and misery upon her domain. Is this what you wanted?" She screams back. Hemera and Aether both put a comforting hand on their mother's arms.

Erebus makes his way to the large, black doors of his palace. He stops at the exit and speaks to his wife, not turning around.

"I must do this, my love. If not for our sister, than for the safety of our children. We both know what this is truly about." He whispers just loud enough for Nyx to hear. Aether and Hemera look at their mother and father in confusion, but she simply shakes her head at them. This was not a discussion meant for them. The two nodded their heads and flashed to their palaces. Nyx glides gracefully across the floor, her heels tapping against the marble, as she makes her way to her husband. She turns his body towards her and wraps her arms around his neck. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she gazed into his eyes. He brought a finger up to his wife's cheek and wiped away the tear, smiling sadly at her.

"I am sorry this has to happen, Nyx. Please know that I don't want to leave your side and fight this war." He says softly. She doesn't meet his gaze but falls deeper into his loving embrace.

"Please come back, my love." She whispers before pulling away from his arms. She wipes her tears away with her hands and watches as her husband opens the obsidian doors and leaves.

After a minute of watching the doors, she leaves the marble halls and runs to her bedroom, where she cries herself to sleep with just one wish to her father.

 _Chaos. Please bring him home._

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

 **Outside of the Empire State Building**

 **Three Days After The Prophecy Was Given**

 **Day of The Final Battle**

Standing before Mount Olympus against an army of monsters and immortals was one hell of a way to end my life. Erebus stood at the front, glaring into my soul from five hundred meters away. The streets were empty of mortals and the tension was thick. Behind me was a crowd of campers, monsters, and immortals. I turned around to face Olympus's Army. This city was where many of these campers died. It was where I was born and raised. So many faces that I had longed to see again were lost here. Friends of mine that were cut down by monsters and Titans.

"Today marks one of the biggest fights of Mankind's lives. A battle for survival against evil. This battle will be remembered and told to our children. It will be told to our children's children, and their children as well." I paused to look up at the Gods and Titans before me.

"This battle will be remembered...as a battle where Monsters, Titan's, God's, and Demigods banded together against an enemy that attempted to destroy all that we love and care for. Your lives will be forever engraved into history as a group of soldiers who fought against this threat."

I turned my gaze back to the crowd and stared at the scared and determined expressions that stared back. "If you find yourself losing hope in what you fight for, you need only to look beside you. We aren't fighting for friends. We aren't fighting for mankind. We aren't even fighting for the god's!" I declare, pointing my finger at the crowd.

"We are fighting for the men and women that stand beside you! Our brothers and sisters that defend this planet that we call home. WE FIGHT FOR OUR FAMILY!" I roar, uncapping Riptide and pointing it towards Erebus's army. The army roars back in agreement, thrusts their weapons in the air and charges at the enemy.

"FOR FAMILY!"

"Zeus! Dad!" I yelled out, hoping to get their attention. They turn towards me and I explained my plan to them. They bodied their heads and rushed forward

The enemy army clashed into ours and soon, all Hades breaks loose.

Even among the thousands of demigods and monsters, no one could miss the immortal beings clashing against one another.

By the park where Hyperion first appeared during the Second Titan War: Apollo, Artemis, and Scylla were locked in a close quarters fight with the Primordial Eros. The Primordial was being overwhelmed quickly but would not be defeated so easily. Apollo had been knocked unconscious by Eros spear a few minutes into the battle and had almost died if not for Scylla saving him. Scylla rose from the Primordials limp body and roared with the unbridled power of a daughter of Typhon. She bit into his neck and ripped his head clean off. Artemis rushed to care for her brother as Scylla dashed off to find another enemy immortal.

Nearby was a very destructive battle with Ares, Hephaestus and Athena fighting both Theia and Tethys. The three gods had been overpowered and had almost been overwhelmed if not for Hermes zooming into Tethys's side. The three gods quickly finished off Theia and helped their brother against the Consort of Oceanus. The Titan was no match for the four Olympians and soon fell before their blades.

Charybdis and Medusa had quickly defeated the weakened Krios and his small army of cyclops and hellhounds. To Krios's shock, many of the monsters fell immediately to Medusa's cursed gaze. When the Titan was killed, the former monsters split up. Charybdis, now accompanied with Scylla, had rushed to aid Hestia and Hera with their losing fight against Perses. The Titan of Destruction was pushing the two goddesses back with ease, his skills with his weapon unrivaled. Soon he was forced back by the arrival of two of the strongest monsters known among the Greek Pantheon. The Titan's final mistake was cutting down Scylla. Charybdis lost herself to the rage of seeing her sister killed by this horrible being before her, and fully transformed into her original monstrous form. She grabbed the Titan of Destruction and launched him with her into the nearby sea. Soon the water began to swirl around her razorteeth filled mouth, and the Titan was sucked into his death. Charybdis soon disappeared deep into the sea to mourn for the death of her sister.

Medusa joined Demeter and Aphrodite in their fight against Kampe and the three made quick work of the Jailor of Tartarus.

While all this was happening, Zeus and Poseidon had engaged Erebus immediately. The primordial wasn't expecting to fight against two powerful gods as well as the strongest demigod in history. It was all in vain as he was soon pushing the two Sons of Kronos back with his obsidian staff. The staff had blades on both ends.

My ADHD once again decided to act up and the image of Darth Maul with Erebus's face appeared in my thoughts. I shook my head and sliced the head of another hellhound off.

"Jason! Luke! I need to get to Erebus! Cover me!" I yelled out. The two didn't take their eyes off of their opponents but I knew they heard me when they cut them down and made their way to my side.

"I need to finish this! When I reach him, pull everyone back. Tell the Apollo cabin to use everything they have to aid with the retreat."

"Why are we retreating?" Luke began, ducking down to avoid a cyclops club. "We are winning!"

"Do you remember mount Saint Helens?" I yelled back. Luke whipped his head in my direction. His eyes wide with surprise. If not for Jason's quick reflexes, Luke would have been squashed by the club of another Cyclops.

"No Percy! You'll die for sure this time!" He yelled out.

"I'm going to die anyways Luke! It's my destiny! Do you remember when we first met? You were the one person who truly made me feel accepted! My life had turned to complete shit, but you were there, accepting me nonetheless. I need you to take care of Thalia for me. Don't let her accept immortality please! Promise me you'll do that!" I cried out, my tears hidden among the heavy rain.

Luke swallowed thickly but nodded his head. He whirled around and began to fight harder against the enemy monsters, carving a path to the rampaging Thalia.

She was a hell of a sight to behold. Arcs of lightning literally whirled around her, vaporizing anything unlucky enough to touch it. In her hand was a spear made of pure untamed energy. A true lightning bolt. She slaughtered anything that came her way.

I turned to Jason and we made our way towards the Primordial of Darkness. When we arrived, the Minotaur burst out from a crumbled building and almost trampled me. Jason pulled me out of the way and began to fight off the beast.

"Go Percy! I'll take care of Ground Beef here!" Jason yelled out, a crazy smile on his face. I nodded my head and ran towards the immortal fight.

"Foolish grandsons. Do you really think that you stand a chance against a Son of Chaos?!" Erebus bellows.

To his ire, the god's smirk before redoubling their attacks. Poseidon swings his trident towards the primordial's face, forcing him to step back, leaving just enough of an opening for Zeus to swing his right sword towards his right thigh. The blade rips through Erebus's flesh as silver I hit covers Zeus's blade.

Just when the two gods thought they would win, the ichor-stained sword began to glow. Then to Zeus's horror, his blade began to dissolve before his eyes.

"See how hopeless this is Zeus?! My blood burns any metal it touches. Darkness has come and your end is nigh!" Erebus bellows before slamming his staff into the ground. I dove behind a wall just as a burst of energy erupted from the staff. The two gods were sent flying into the side of a building and rubble crumbled down on their forms. The massive amount of dust and dirt in the air made it hard to see, but once it cleared, the sight was gruesome.

Zeus was covered in rubble and had a large metal spike embedded into his stomach. Poseidon was crouched by his side, holding his brother's hand.

"Brother. Stay with me! You aren't leaving us now Zeus!" My father yelled out. I gazed at my father in sadness. Sensing my eyes, he turned to me with a furious expression.

"Finish this my son. I will always love you." He said. He grabbed Zeus's hand and flashed the two to Olympus.

I whirled around and glared at Erebus. His stoic face cracked and a cruel smirk began to form. We dashed towards each other and our battle began.

My skill with the sword was no match for his combat prowess and I was soon backed against a wall. His staff had been split into two swords, one of which was thrown aside after I kicked it, the other being locked with my sword. His blade was inches away from bisecting me, Riptide being the only reason I wasn't yet, and it was at this moment I realized it was time.

"I knew you hadn't not come to kneel before me Great Grandson, but were you truly so foolish to believe you could beat a fully formed Primordial and survive?" He said.

I stared into his eyes and began to laugh cruelly.

"Oh my god. That is too rich. You truly think I care about surviving?" When I was done laughing, I glared straight into the Primordials soul. "I'm going to die, knowing that I successfully beat your bitch ass." I replied with a lopsided smirk that only further angered Erebus.

"You think you have enough power to beat me then? What power could you, a demigod, have that could beat a being as powerful as me?" He snarled. He began to push harder against my sword.

"Most of the earth flows through my soul Erebus. I've destroyed the cage that held Typhon before I beat Kronos. I travelled through Tartarus, forced Achlys to choke on her own poison, and sent your sister back to sleep. I have more than enough power to beat your punk ass."

I closed my eyes and focused on that endless well of power inside of me. I reached as far down into that source of power as I could and soon reached the bottom of it. I opened my eyes and Erebus gasped in shock.

My body began to glow with a bright sea green light, cracks forming along my skin as my mortal shell burned away. Sea green fire shot out of my eyes and slammed into the Primordials chest. Erebus screamed in pain as he was knocked away from my body. The fire burned his skin and clothes away as his sword turned to ash. That was when my body began to erupt. My skin burned away and all that was left of me was pure energy. My aura.

I had burned my mortal shell.

 ** _"I will enjoy beating your ass."_** I said, my voice sounding ethereal and all powerful. My aura flew forward at speeds far surpassing the speed of light and slammed into Erebus's chest. I forced myself into his body and my unreal power began to course through his veins. He began to claw at his glowing chest to try to remove me from his chest. His efforts were futile and only managed to burn his hands away. His body began to shake as my energy began to surpass his limits. His skin began to turn red from the heat of a thousand suns bubbling within him. I closed my eyes once again as a black and sea green light shines through the cracks on his body. Erebus manages to get out one final scream before his immortal form explodes.

* * *

 **Third POV**

The wave of power released is felt all across the universe.

The army of Olympus turned away from the powerful aura as it rushed over them. The power burned the skin of some of the Gods and Titans and would have vaporized every non-immortal being in the east coast if not for the combined shielding efforts of the Titans and Gods present.

Once the wave of power subsided, the army started to make their way through the city. Cars were upturned and smashed, windows were shattered, and walls had crumbled. Glass covered the sidewalks while gold dust filled the street. When they reached their saviors last known position, they were shocked by what they saw.

Standing before them, was a ten foot tall being without a body. The sea greenlight it released was almost uncomfortable to look at.

 ** _"Erebus has perished."_** The being said. His all powerful voice caused many to shiver while many raised their weapons for another fight. Then a small voice cried out in disbelief.

"P-Percy?!" Thalia cried out.

When the being began to glow brighter everyone turned their gaze away. What they saw surprised them all.

They knew it was Percy that stood before them, but he definitely didn't look like him.

His body was covered with glowing green lines from where his skin had cracked. Where his eyeballs should have been were empty sockets.

They all knew he should be dead based on the state of his body, but here he was, smiling sadly at them all.

 ** _"Thalia. I am sorry it had to come to this."_** He said softly before wrapping his arms around her crying form.

He turned towards Poseidon and bowed. **_"Father. When we first met, I thought I knew my life would not be easy. It wasn't until after Erebus and I died, that I truly knew how hard it would be. The Fates visited me once Erebus's body burned away. They said that my destiny has been fulfilled and my curse of the broken oath has been lifted. The cost of my sacrifice is my life."_** Percy turned back towards Thalia and kissed her on the forehead. **_"I will be waiting for you in the Isle Of The Blest."_** He said before his body began to dissolve before their eyes.

Soon there was no sign of the legendary Perseus Achilles Jackson; The Son of Poseidon; the Champion of Nyx, Kronos, Ananke, and Hestia; Retriever of the Master Bolt and the Golden Fleece; Bearer of the Titan's Curse and a Survivor of Tartarus; the Ex-Praetor of New Rome and General of Olympus; The Bane of Kronos, the Minotaur, Titans, Gaia, Gigantes, and now Erebus.

All that was left to honor the thrice Savior of Olympus, was his sacred Blade. Anaklusmos.

* * *

 **Third POV**

 **Mount Olympus-Honor Tomb**

 **One Day After Perseus's Death**

In the middle of the most sacred burial site on Olympus stood the entire Olympic and Titanic council, along with their children and friends. Zeus and Poseidon stood in front of them all, the grief evident on their faces as they faced towards the statue of a warrior. His face was fierce, his expression a constant roar of courage and hope. In place of his eyes were two glowing green orbs. Greek fire burned endlessly within them, a sign that hope shall never leave them. His sword wasn't made of any marble or stone, but was an actual leaf shaped sword made of celestial bronze and was locked in combat with many different weapons being held by many other statues surrounding him. One of them was a golden scythe being held by Kronos, a black staff being held by Erebus, and a double sided axe was attached to the Minotaur's arms. Underneath the soldiers foot was a woman's face that was half buried into the ground.

Zeus cleared his throat as he turned towards the assembled crowd. The campers were crying into their siblings arms as the Gods and Titans bowed their heads in respect.

"Today marks a day of mourning. We have lost many in this war, all of which will be missed. But one of those lost did what no one would've thought possible. This man saved our lives not once. Not twice. But three times. He sacrificed his life to ensure ours go on. The council, myself included, are eternally grateful for his selfless acts. He was a beacon of hope for us all and was someone we should all aspire to be. With that being said, it is with great honor that I stand before his resting place, to give this man his last reward." He paused his speech to turn around and face the statue once again.

"Here lies the Great Perseus Jackson: Guardian of Olympus...Savior of All."

* * *

 _AN: Oh my lord that felt great. I worked for days on this last chapter and I really hoped you enjoyed it. To clear up any confusion:_

 _Thalia is promised afterlife in the Isles of the Blest._

 _There are no more enemies of Olympus for many many millennia._

 _The demigods that perished during the final battle were Katie Gardner, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Percy Jackson. All of which are given Eternal Life in the Isles of the Blest._

 _All surviving demigods of the battle are given the option between immortality or Isles of the Blest._

 _The main characters in the PJO and HOO series chose Isles of the Blest._

 _The Titanic and Olympic council work together in peace and harmony but do not reveal themselves to the mortal world._

 _Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon remove the Oath that resulted in the death of Perseus but, to everyone's surprise, do not have anymore demigods for almost a century._

 **First chapter of Hitman:**

 **Alaska**

 **December 2nd**

 **In a cottage atop a small snow covered hill**

"I left that life behind a long time ago, Nico." A tall, tanned man said. The man was buff, but not overly, and had long black hair. His sea-green eyes pulsed with barely restrained frustration.

Perseus, now twenty-eight years old, had lived in his cozy and remote cottage for almost fifteen years now. After the war with Gaia, he and Annabeth had decided to go their separate ways. They had endured too much in the six years they knew each other, and couldn't look at one another without feeling pain and sorrow.

Annabeth has gone off to college at Harvard, and graduated top of her class, with a major in Architecture. Percy went to her graduation, since he had graduated the year prior with a major in marine biology, and had spent the night at her flat.

When they went their separate ways the following morning, they couldn't help but think back on their hectic six years. After a couple glasses of wine, a bunch of stories, and a nice romance movie, they departed their ways.

Little did Percy know, that that would be the last time he saw her. Halfway to the airport, he had gotten a phone call from Grover.

Annabeth has been murdered by a common thug. The man had escaped, but was found four days later, ripped to shreds, drained of the water in his body, and thrown into the woods.

He was never the same after that. Cutting ties with the god's, he fled to Alaska. For the next ten years, he had worked his way up to becoming the lead marine biologist on the earth. He mainly focused on the aquatic life in the Arctic and Alaskan waters, but sometimes travelled to the Ring of Fire. He explored the Mariana Trench, since his demigod powers allowed him to go farther than any human could, and discovered hundreds of new species of fish, sharks, and even small whales.

"Percy. It's been ten years. You gotta move on man. We need you. What about Grover? He's been a wreck since you left! His best friend died and then his other best friend just abandoned him the next day!" Nico yelled at him.

Percy spun around and glared at the Son of Hades. He restrained his evergrowing anger as best as he could.

"Get out of my house." He snarled.

"No. You've thrown your tantrums long enough. Are you just going to let the world burn? What happened to the old Percy? The one who always pushed forward. The hero among heroes! The demigod who improved the lives of others!"

"He died ten years ago Nico. The sooner you learn that, the better." Percy growled, trying to keep himself from beating the shit out of his old friend, turned back to the map of the Mariana Trench.

Nico was silent for a couple minutes before sighing. "You're right. He is dead. All that's left is a shell of the great man he was. Just a selfish piece of shit who can't stop wallowing in his grief." Nico replies morosely, before disappearing into the shadows.

Percy turned towards his desk, Nico's words repeat themselves in his mind. Looking at the small picture frame next to his computer, a small smile involuntarily graced his face as Annabeth's stormy grey eyes shone back at him, the orbs full of mirth and happiness. He glanced down at his left hand and fiddled with his old engagement ring.

Just another love of his life torn from him.

 _I miss you Gracie._ He thought to himself, closing his eyes and sighing. He collapsed into his office chair, opened up a drawer, and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. After he poured himself a glass, he downed the drink, and relished the burn in his throat.

He gazed at the blade on the fireplace mantle. Riptide had sat there as a testament to his struggles. He could never part with the blade, as if had become a part of him.

He closed his eyes again, took a deep breath, and when the sea-green was once shown again, they were one hell of a sight.

His eyes glowed with power, swirling with tamed emotions, and pulsed with determination. He stood up from his desk, the wooden floors creaking from the movement, walked to the bookshelf, and picked up the sledgehammer that was propped up against the old mahogany shelf.

He walked over to the corner of the room and pulled the red rug away from the wall. A small concrete square about five feet in length was revealed. Hefting the sledgehammer in his hands, he began to hammer the small concrete square. After a couple minutes, he knelt down and pulled back chunks of concrete, revealing a black briefcase. He took the case and walked back to his wooden desk and placed it down on it.

Percy opened the case and gazed at the two firearms inside. Picking them up reverentially, he smiled slightly.

The Hitman was released once again.

 **Asgardian's Hope**

 **Somewhere outside of Manhattan**

 **Winter of 2005**

Artemis had seen plenty of crazy things in her immortal life. Her brother killed a son of Poseidon who ended up betraying her. She had seen the most brutal of deaths. She'd seen her hunters die before her and killed thousands of males.

Just to name a few.

But this was a first for her. She had seen plenty of wolves before, but this one was ridiculous. She brushed the snow off of her forehead and prepared for another attack from the beast.

It was the size of a bus and was, so far, indestructible. It's claws were abnormally long and it's fangs were a full three feet long. Saliva and blood was splattered across its muzzle as it glared at the goddess before it. It leaped at her and she knew she wouldn't survive this fight.

To top off this completely abnormal encounter, a bright light slammed into the ground in front of her with enough force to cause her to stumble. The light shined so bright that even she, a goddess, had to turn away and close her eyes. The light dimmed and she turned around to see, to her ire, a man stood between her and the beast.

She stared at the man in shock as he threw the wolf back about ten yards. She gripped her knives tighter and prepared herself to kill the male. Scrutinizing him, she took in his appearance.

It was clear that he had been in a rush as his long blond hair was slightly disheveled and his armor was ever so slightly crooked. He was about six foot four and she could tell he was muscular from how the long sleeves of his navy blue shirt strained against his arms. His muscles were big, but not ridiculously big.

His armor was magnificent to say the least. It had an odd tint to it, most likely from the odd combination of materials used to create it. The chestplate had a bronze color and a slightly dark tint from the glowing black ridges of steel that ran along the edges. Engraved on the front of the chestplate was, unknown to her, his symbol of power: a large hammer known as Mjolnir. A long red cape billowed behind him as an icy cold wind blew through the forest.

His leg guards were solid black and looked to be made of a light dyed leather. They looked to be decently worn, a testament to how often he fought.

"You do not belong here Fenrir! I know not of who brought you back, but I shall fulfill my brother's old destiny, and bind you once more!" The man shouted at the beast, who had gotten up from the throw.

Artemis was surprised that the man knew what the beast was. But what truly shocked her was what the man called it.

Fenrir.

 _Is this man a Nordic god?_ Artemis mused to Diana in her head.

 **Probably. It would explain how you were getting your ass kicked.**

 _I'd like to see you do better you Roman knock-off._ Artemis growled in her head. Despite being the same deity, she hated her other half passionately.

Of course, she was fully in the right to hate the being that temporarily ended the Greek influence in history.

She wasn't salty. Not at all.

"Stay back goddess. This is not your fight." The man commanded, not taking his eyes off of the lumbering beast.

"You watch how you speak to me, male." She snarled at him. _Who did this male think he was to boss her around?_

"I'm the god who is much more powerful than you, and has helped fight this beast before. You have no chance here Huntress. Leave now, or I shall force you too." He said, causing her eyes to widen. _Was he reading her thoughts?_

"Aye. I was indeed goddess, now depart from the area as I take care of this nuisance. We shall converse more soon." He confirmed.

Still glaring at the god, she sheathed her daggers and bound off into the forest. Her pride was bruised but she knew better than to face off against this god. The power flowing off of him was ridiculous, and she didn't think she could survive a fight against him. She vaulted up to the top of a tree and positioned herself at the peak, her feet balancing on it **(AN: got this image from Sly Cooper to be completely honest lol.)**

Her vision zoomed in on the fight in a way not unlike a camera did.

She was surprised once again when the man simply held out his right hand to the side. She sensed an object zooming through the forest towards him, and raised an eyebrow as a large hammer flew into his hand. Thunder rumbled above and he launched forward, cracking the ground below him from the force, and swung at the beast's muzzle. For the first time today, the beast was harmed. It flew back almost twenty yards and rolled four times before coming to a stop.

The man didn't stop there and spun his hammer quickly before, to her surprise, stopped and flew forward so fast that he broke the sound barrier. A sonic boom was heard and Fenrir barely dodged the hammer. The beast swiped his long claws at the god and managed to leave a large gash down his chest. The god didn't do much as wince and bounced out of the beasts reach.

Fenrir, not to be outdone, leapt forward again and continued his savage assault, the god-

You know what. We all know the god is Perseus. You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it.

Perseus was pushed back as he dodged and weaved around the sharp claws. Soon, he found an opening and slammed his hammer into the unguarded knee of the wolf. This elicited a yelp of pain as the beast flew backwards and slammed into a tree.

Fenrir, raising his bloody snout, glared defiantly at Perseus, showing that he refused to die willingly. He snarled as the god approached him and attempted to get up, only to stumble and whimper in pain as his broken hind leg gave out.

"You fought valiantly Fenrir, but this fight is over. Submit and I will give you a quick death." Perseus said with a stern, yet soft voice. He wasn't so heartless that he relished in a beast's pain and suffering.

The wolf glared at him before closing its eyes as his head fell to the ground in defeat.

"May you find peace." Perseus whispered, before unleashing a blast of god's power, painlessly killing the wolf. The wolf's corpse, to Artemis's surprise, didn't burst into golden dust, but began to glow before disappearing completely.

She jumped down from her tree, landing gracefully on her feet and right hand. She stood up and ran off to confront this powerful being.

Upon reaching Perseus, he tensed slightly before relaxing. She didn't know that he knew she was watching.

"Contrary to what you believe goddess, I am not here to harm you. Nor am I a savage brute." He smirked slightly as he felt the daggers glaring into the back of his head.

"What is your name, male? How are you and Fenrir here. The Nordic Pantheon faded millennia ago!" Artemis's snarled at him. His smirk irritated her.

"My pantheon did not fade Huntress, the Allfather commanded us to leave Midgard. He noticed you Olympians were gaining more influence and we returned to Asgard. My name is Perseus Thorin, Son of Odin, The God of Thunder, Lightning, Storms, Strength, Hallowing, and Fertility. Protector of Mankind On Midgard." He paused for a bit and smirked, "I also own a holy oak tree, but that's a story for another time." He replied.

The goddess was shocked at Perseus's domains and titles. She knew he was immensely power, but this was ridiculous.

"Why are you here?" She questioned, her tone a teeny tiny bit softer. Just because he was all powerful, didn't mean she would grovel for forgiveness or let him boss her around.

"I am the Protector of Midgard. Fenrir is supposed to be bound by Gleipnir."

"Gleipnir?" Artemis questioned.

He looked towards where the wolf was before it disappeared. "It is a magic ribbon that bound Fenrir. It is made of the sound of a cat's step, the beard of a woman, the roots of a mountain, bear's sensibility, fish's breath, and bird's spittle. It is the only object that has been able to bind him so far. Chains, ropes, and cages did nothing."

Artemis raised a brow at the odd list of ingredients before looking over to where Persues was staring.

"Where did he go? His corpse didn't explode into golden dust like the monsters here do." She asked.

"The Nordic Pantheon does not have a Tartarus equivalent. The monsters slowly reform in the Nordic Underworld, ruled by a bitter goddess." He growled. Artemis had deducted who the goddess was as her eyes widened.

"You mean He-" She was cut off as he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Do not speak her name you foolish goddess! You know that names have power!" He snarled. She narrowed her eyes but she knew he was right. When he removed his hand she kneed him in the groin. He didn't so much as flinch.

Sif had done much worse than that.

"What will you do now?" She asked flippantly. She was getting aggravated at his attitude and actions.

"I shall remain on Midgard. That is my duty in this world. If that means I have to do something like this again, then I hope you enjoy my company."

She opened her mouth to ask another question but before she could, he began to twirl his hammer and flew away into the sky. Her eyebrow twitched as Diana was chuckling in her head.

 **Mount Olympus-Empire State Building**

 **Winter of 2006**

"Greetings everyone, I hereby begin the annual winter meeting." A tall god declared. The man wore a navy blue pinstripe shirt, khaki dress pants, and what looked to be a pair of dark grey Vans. He had a long, well-kempt beard, grey hair, and electric blue eyes. His eyes shone with power and knowledge as he gazed at his fellow Olympians.

Zeus directed his gaze to the empty, obsidian black throne and sighed. It seemed that his brother was still, albeit justified, bitter. He made it a habit to be late to meetings just to irritate Zeus.

The shadows in the room began to quiver and shift, before abruptly bolting towards the throne. They began to swirl around the back of the throne before forming a tall man.

The man had a helmet, specifically the Helm of Darkness, covering his entire face, hiding the disfigured and burnt skin. This was expected of someone who spent a longer time in the Titan Lord's stomach than others, as well as being the main god to actively attempt to escape.

Hades was dressed in a black tunic, the screaming souls of the punished shimmered and darted across the fabric, wailing very softly. The man had on simple black sandals and had elbow length black gloves that were accompanied by Stygian Iron claws. None of his skin was exposed, save his feet, which were oddly normal looking.

"Begin Zeus, I am quite busy in my domain." Hades said, his voice warped and demonic due to the helmet.

Zeus nodded and gestured to Artemis, "have you had any luck finding the Norse God, Perseus?"

"No father, but I have felt him close many times before, but his power signature vanished before I could encounter him. I am reluctant to admit, but he is skilled." Artemis said, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She looked to her father, mentally requesting to her uncle a question. Zeus nodded, albeit warily, and turned to his other brother Poseidon.

Poseidon looked nothing like the other two gods. He had khaki shorts on, a green and blue floral shirt, and brown sandals. His sea-green eyes shone brightly with power. The two orbs swirling with emotions and energy. His dark hair neatly combed to the side and his dark beard shaved down to a fine layer of stubble.

"Lord Hades, may I ask a question regarding your domain and its immortal beings?" Artemis asked politely.

Hades shifted his gaze to his niece before nodding his head silently. He was a man of few words after all.

"When Perseus fought off the Bane of Víðarr, he mentioned a Norse goddess whose domain is most likely related with the Underworld." She began, pausing briefly before finishing her statement, "I dare not speak her name, but he said she was the Norse equivalent of you. Do you have any information of who I speak of?"

If any non-immortals were present, they would not notice Hades tensing very briefly before relaxing.

"Indeed. Her situation is odd." Hades said, scoffing at his next statement. "Hell, all of the Nordic gods' situations are odd. When on, as they call it, Midgard, they are in my domain, thus making them something similar to a lieutenant. If I were to visit them on Asgard, I would be a subject of theirs, since the power they possess on Asgard is ridiculously large."

Artemis began to ask another question but was cut off by her uncle's clawed hand.

"I know what you are asking, Artemis." He said, cocking his head as he recalled Thanatos' report from last year. "With the knowledge I have, both from Thanatos' report and word of mouth, I am convinced that she did unbind Fenrir. How she did it is unknown to both myself and my subjects." He finished diplomatically.

He wasn't about to tell them the procedures of his domain. No way in his name would he do that.

"We should be more focused on the fact that, until last year, we were one of the four Pantheons still in existence." Poseidon said. "The Persian Pantheon has almost faded completely, while the Egyptians are still in control of a decent part of the African-Middle East border."

Athena picked up on his line of thought, surprising everyone on the council, "Which means the Greco-Roman Pantheon's enemies had been the only enemies we were concerned about. We need to discover why the Nordic gods are here now."

"We need Perseus for that to happen though, and he's avoided the Goddess of the Hunt for a full year now!" Apollo exclaimed.

"You could always ask nicely instead of attempting to hunt me down, Sun God." A deep voice responded. Upon hearing the voice, all of the Olympians, bar one twelve year old and eight year old goddess, immediately called their symbols of power to their hands.

"Perseus Thorin." Artemis growled. Perseus's lips quirked slightly at her attitude before his expression hardened again.

"You dare to invade upon the Winter council?" Zeus questioned, anger barely restrained.

"Peace brother, Perseus must have a reason for coming to us now." Poseidon soothed.

"Indeed I have Lord Poseidon." He said with a slight bow. Turning to Zeus, he gave a polite bow before speaking again, "my apologies Lord Zeus, but I have dire news for the council." Perseus said, face darkening.

He turned to Hades and bowed, "Lord Hades. If it is not too much to ask, may I speak to your lieutenant, Thanatos?"

Hades stared at Perseus, the black eyes that shone through the helmet making him slightly uncomfortable, before nodding his head. He flicked his hand to the side abruptly, and Thanatos appeared by his side, immediately bowing to his superior. If one did not know of his name beforehand, he would be unidentifiable, as his entire body, from head to toe, was covered with dark grey fabric. The cloak shifted and shivered as he moved. His wings tucked into his back for comfort.

"Milord, you requested me?" He questioned. Hades simply turned his gaze from Thanatos to Perseus.

"Thanatos." Perseus greeted, a small smirk present.

"Thorin." He replied, a smaller smirk hidden by his clothing.

"Have you recently seen the Goddess responsible for the unbinding of Fenrir?" The Norse god asked.

"Indeed I have Lord Perseus." Thanatos paused briefly, hesitating to reveal anymore information to the council without permission from Perseus.

Many of the immortals present were confused about the relationship between the two gods, but decided to leave it alone for now.

"The council will learn of whatever you are withholding right now eventually, what has happened?" Perseus asked.

"Valkyries have been seen for many weeks now, Lord Perseus. Has the Allfather approved of this course of action?" Thanatos informed him, bringing a frown to his face.

"As far as I know, he has not. Of course, my father is not one to hand out information unless absolutely necessary, including his sons. Even Víðarr does not know of the going ons of my father."

"I believe the Valkyries are searching for something Perseus, and judging by the numbers, it is extremely important. I've seen almost one hundred and fifty Valkyries within the past three weeks. What could they be searching for?" Thanatos inquired.

Perseus hummed in thought, unaware that the members of the council were slightly frustrated.

"There are not many things that require such an odd amount of Valkyries. Whatever they are searching for is not too important, but is not to be ignored. Only three things come to mind when I think of the numbers: Loki has escaped his imprisonment, Giants or dark elves have arrived to Midgard and are hiding, or someone has kidnapped Lady Sif, Lord Tyr, or one of my brothers." Persues turned to the council.

"The latter two are very concerning. Loki is powerful but can be stopped quickly if one knows his tricks. Lady Sif and Lord Tyr are very formidable fighters, and are considered the least likeliest to be kidnapped. The dark elves are a cunning race that can wield massively destructive powers with ease. They are fierce warriors and are sworn enemies of the Asgardians. We've fought a war against them and we barely won it. The war was against their leader, Malekith, who created the Aether. The Aether is a weaponized form of the Reality Stone and could doom all of the Nine Realms to endless darkness. With seconds to spare, we stopped Malekith from using the Aether and captured it using the Bifrost."

The god's were looking nervous at the description of the dark elves. While they didn't seem like strong warriors, the ability to wield such power is terrifying.

"The Giants of Jotunheim are enormous beings that we have warred with for millennia, as they try to bring eternal night to Asgard. Each of the giants can range from 5 feet to 30 feet in height."

"There are many different giants, but if you want to fully understand how dangerous this situation could be, you must know of them all."

"The first Giant was the Ice Giant Ymir who existed even before any of the Asgardians. He fought Odin but was imprisoned in a ring of flame. After Ymir, many different races of Giants arose in Jotunheim. Frost Giants, Ice Giants, so many giants. The frost giants are the most well-known of them all."

"The Frost Giants are the direct descendent of Ymir. They look like humans except their bodies look gray or blue. The Giant Laufey was another monarch who died in battle against us. In tribute to Laufey's courage, Odin adopted the giant's infant son Loki, who, to my complete and utter frustration attempts to overthrow Odin almost every decade, to become the God of Evil."

"The Ice Giants are giants who are made of ice. Obviously. These are the giants that are usually associated with Ymir. The Ice Giants are the oldest living beings in the Nine Realms and also the ancestors of the Frost Giants.

"The Mountain Giants have battled with us many times. They are an impulsive, rash race of giants and were once led into a trap when the Allfather seemingly banished me from Asgard. They are not as dangerous as Lard Giants which are said to eat humans and fight ruthlessly, or the Brine giants who smashed thousands of ships to build their huts, but their numbers are large."

"The Rime Giants are an early race of Giants that descended from Ymir. Thankfully, most of them had drowned when Ymir was killed. Some of them survived and reside in Jotunheim where they became ancestors to the Frost Giants."

"The Storm Giants Live in the mountainous regions of Jotunheim. They lost many wars against us, massive losses inflicted upon both sides, and are a durable race. The Rock Giants are the most durable race of giants that exist. Their skin is made of rock and a strike from their best warriors can crush a minor god completely. Not all giants are against Asgard, some are relatively peaceful, such as Wind Giants that live far from Varinheim and Ringsfjord. They are somewhat civil and are considered allies, though we keep a careful eye on them."

"Lastly, the Shadow Giants. These giants are probably the most disgusting giants to exist. Their bodies look partially decayed and their wings are demonic in nature. They are a vicious species but small in numbers."

The Olympians had paled considerably at the descriptions of the giants. These giants sounded worse than their banes.

No. That wasn't accurate enough. They made the banes look like underdeveloped toddlers.

"How many of these giants are still big threats to Asgard and Midgard, Perseus?" Zeus inquired, his anger at the god long gone. Besides,

Holding grudges was his eldest brother's thing.

"Honestly? Only the frost giants are big threats to Asgard, but we have an, albeit shaky, truce with them. The other giants do not have the numbers to fight against the might of Asgard!" Perseus proclaimed, pride for his world evident in his tone. Then his face darkened.

"Almost all of the giants are dangers to Midgard. If there were no gods here, One giant can cause the destruction of a whole continent within weeks. The world could fall in less than 3 months if an entire race of giants came here. Even the almost extinct Rime Giants could destroy this world." Perseus paused his explanation, then cracking a small grin. "Good thing we have the Greco-Roman pantheon and myself."

"Which reason for the Valkyries to come to Midgard do YOU think is most likely Young Perseus?" A small eight year old girl asked. She was sitting…wait.

Was she sitting in the fireplace? Persues stares at her for a couple seconds as he struggled to comprehend what was happening in front of him.

Huh. Strange.

Flaming toddler's aside.

Perseus addressed the immortal. "Lady Hestia I presume?" Perseus asked, a small bow given towards the eldest goddess present.

"Indeed Lord Perseus." She replied with a small giggle.

"I believe Dark Elves have come to Midgard. If there were giants here, my father would send thousands of Valkyries here instead of a couple hundred and Loki hasn't had enough time to develop another escape." His eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Though the amount of Valkyries is quite large. Let's say that Lord Odin sent three hundred Valkyries here. To determine how bad this situation is, just imagine this: each Valkyrie can face five dark elves in combat at once and beat three to four of them before getting hit even once."

All was silent until Apollo summed up the situation in two words.

"Well shit."


	22. Answers

So it came to my attention that there are still lingering questions on Percy.

No, Percy is not and never will be a God. He burned his mortal shell by using the full power of the ocean, earth, night, time, and the power of his string. He is dead and will remain so.

No, there is no sequel for this story. It ended exactly the way I wanted it to.

No, I will not allow anyone to make a sequel of this.

Yes, Thalia will join Percy later in her life.

Yes, they will still be together.

Yes, Zoë will be with them.

So I've got two votes for Hitman and none for Asgardians Hope. I REALLY NEED Y'ALL TO VOTE XD.

In my opinion, I believe that I'd do better with Hitman than Asgardians Hope but it's up to y'all


	23. announcement

Sorry if you thought this was another chapter.

Quick update on my stories: I've...well...i've lost much of my i guess dedication? motivation? whatever it is, i've lost it in writing more chapters or stories.

So far, i've only been able to complete the first chapter of a story and then I'm just like "meh." after that. I was thinking about beginning to just make opening chapters, posting them here, and letting one of y'all run with it.

I've got the Asgardians Hope, the Hitman, and a Military!Rock Black Lagoon opening chapter written. if you would like to take my chapter and run with it, inform me of it and make sure to give me due credit.

i've given up on my Assassins Creed Percy Jackson crossover...it is up for adoption. You know how to get permission.

I'm also starting on my very own original novel. Post-Nuclear Wasteland USSR basically.

Anyways, i'm very sorry for all of this and I will attempt someday to come back.


End file.
